Throne of Order
by Cuddly Cat
Summary: Kaguya was born to change the world, Naruto to bring order to it. Together however they will end it, and in doing so bring forth a peace that not even god would have imagined possible. Naruto will bring peace to the world and change the Elemental Nations forever, whether they want it or not... Godlike Naruto, Naruto/Kaguya/Shinju/Harem. AU.
1. Throne of Order Prologue Chapter 1

Original concept adopted from SonSanbi23, the adopted part in question are going to be the remastered chapters 4&amp;5 of the prologue. If you want to read the original story you may if you are so inclined, in order to compare the selections. This is my first fan-fiction.

_Part One: Change_ covers Prologue and Kaguya's rise and fall from power,_ Part_ _Two: Order s_hall cover Naruto, _Part Three: Discord_ shall cover Shippuden. So far Ch.1 and Ch.2 of Change are complete, as well as Ch.1 of Order. I intend to finish the entirety of Part One first, with my next chapter update I will have finished the last original chapter and will only need to edit the last two, so please be patient with me.

Part One has only five chapters.

* * *

**Warning: **_This chapter and subsequent story is to be rated M for language, violence, gore, and possible future lemons. Lemons might be given their own separate story instead in order to not hinder the viewing pleasure of others, or I will give fair warning to their inclusion in a chapter, the romance and subsequent relationships though will still remain in the story…_

_This story might contain some Bleach elements like character features and appearances, but won't be a full blown x-over for a good while, if it even get's to be one at all. Note: There is a reason for this._**  
**

**Official Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any other referenced or related works in that may appear in this story, if there ever is an OC inclusion in this or any of my stories, the resemblance of a name and/or physical appearance to anyone living or deceased is completely coincidental. The rights of any pictures or art I will ever use go to their respective owners, if said artist would like the picture removed from my profile, for that is where it will most likely be, please say so instead of jumping to conclusions of infringement. What I do own is the story concept, story board, the story itself, and any OC's I do create.  
_

* * *

_**Part One: Change**_

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

**~x~**

Deep in the woods there resided a large palace compound that had recently fallen victim to the travesties of war. About a quarter of a mile away from said compound we find a young girl next to a small dilapidated shack, she possessing delicate features with creamy white skin, resplendent beautiful long silver hair which was currently covered in ash and dirt, a beautiful heart shaped face, entrancing pink pupil-less eyes, and trimmed eyebrows accompanied by two small red dots on her forehead. She wore a battered and dirty kimono that was a glossy golden color and had a carrot pattern on it, she had no shoes covering her bare feet, and wore a white neck band.

She was currently standing near the outskirts of the destroyed and still burning palace compound as she mournfully gazed towards it while weeping. She was presently clutching a small bunny plushy at her side that was held by her right hand, whilst she had a slightly charred note in her left hand. She was currently unmoving as she gazed at the tongues of flame flickering over the compound that had been her home for the last seven years of her young life. The memories of when the rebel army revolted against her father, one of the daimyo's of the sixteen dynasty's, fresh on her mind, it being something that would haunt her waking thoughts and memories for centuries.

* * *

_**Mere moments beforehand**_

"My lord, they have just breached the inner courtyard" a man shouted up the stairs of the palace, he along with several men holding the barricade of the gates that separated the rest of the compound from the palace.

"They shall breach the inner gates in mere momen-" The man being abruptly cut off as said gate suddenly came crashing down, crushing him and all those manning the barricade.

**"Ahhhhhhh!"** roared hundreds of rebels as they stormed in through the palace gates, their sclera pitch black with the several different kanji's as pupils, blood vessels bulging and coalescing around said eyes. Some of their bodies twisted hideously becoming something monstrous as they had forsaken their humanity.

Kaguya's father did not react to this or panic, instead he simply analyzed the situation and quickly determined the best course of action to take. Her father had short spiky silver hair with accompanying silver eyes, he had a youthful countenance not looking a day over twenty, same as her mother. He wore an elegant silver cloak with a red trim and a red sash around his waist, six magmata around the collar of the cloak, the symbol of the Ōtsutsuki clan's pursuit of the heavenly virtues and perfection.

Kaguya observed as her father turned to an older man who wore white cloths covered by intricate red samurai armor "Go" her father said coldly, the man only nodding once before standing up from his seated position and walking out of the room, the door closing behind him. After he left he rapped on the main wooden pillar supporting the building. Said pillar magnificently decorated with numerous dragons etched into it, all of them intertwining beautifully all across the pillar with them all facing a silver crescent moon with a small golden sun inside it, this centered in the middle of the column.

In an instant around twenty men and women all appeared kneeling wearing grand looking samurai armor, they taking a bowing position before him. These being none other that the guardians of the endless moon, an elite group of soldiers that were legends in their own right. They being warriors of great skill that had partaken in numerous battles always emerging victorious.

"Stand, today you regard me not as your superior but as your equal, we have lived long lives in service of our lord, fought many battles, claimed many victories, and as we have lived today we die" said the man, no hesitation in his voice as he said this

"We today shall finally see the end of war, as death does promise us, so let us die most glorious deaths. In the name of kami, for our homes, for our people, for our god!" He exclaimed passionately as the assembled soldiers roared their approval, they placing demonic red samurai masks on their faces, a single crescent golden moon inscribed on the forehead of said mask.

There was a saying of the guardians of the moon, once they put on their masks they ceased to be humans and became the very embodiments of death, as on the battlefield it seemed that wherever they walked death followed soon after.

They quickly went out of the entrance of the palace standing before the doors of said stately home, as hundreds upon hundreds of rebels stormed the gates. Guards falling before the onslaught of their demonic powered might.

"**Let us show these foolish commoners true demons, let us show them the will of god as we fight, until we draw our very last breath we shall not relent, we shall not cower, we shall not falter an inch…" **Said the man he wearing a white demonic mask with large protruding black horns and a silver moon engraved on the forehead portion of the mask, his voice sounding positively demonic as he spoke. The man slowly drawing his katana as he glared at the oncoming rebel army, the other guardians following suit.

"…**we shall fight, we shall die…" **said the man as the rebels started dashing towards them, they climbing the steps and over one another in their simple minded fervent goal of killing their lord, all of the guardians taking the appropriate stances of their sword styles

"…**but our purpose is great, our will is resolute, our god firm." **Said the man as he took a single step forwards and drew a line on the stone steps before him, metal screeching against stone as he did so, making a boundary line that no rebel was to pass until the last of them fell. He then took an appropriate sword stance of his own.

"**To a most glorious death!" **he exclaimed, he and his men roaring as they dashed forward intent on taking out as many of the rebels as possible and allowing the royal family time to escape and if such a thing was not an option then to make their final amends and prayers to god.

And so a group of twenty set forth to fight an army nearly a thousand strong, their will as strong and resilient as their steel, their actions as firm as their beliefs, they each fought like demons till the very last one, each one taking fifteen or more rebels in their wake, their leader taking down thirty. And as the last of his men fell, the leader of the guardians being the last one standing activated an explosive seal he had stowed away under his armor as he bled out from an injury whilst already knowing he shall fall, this triggering the ones that resided with each of his fallen comrades.

"**To a most glorious death"** he muttered softly as several rebels rushed at him, as he suddenly exploded violently along with the bodies of his fallen comrades, this serving as both a deterrent to the advancing legion, the guardians cutting down their numbers even in death, as well as a signal to the royal family that the palace has fallen.

Twenty men having felled nearly five hundred demonic powered rebels, they embracing death in their final moments as they were immersed in their element as they fell in battle, their death beyond honorable in the eyes of god.

* * *

**Within the palace**

Whilst this battle was ongoing the lord and his wife had come to a conclusion, the lord nodding once to his wife reaffirming it before she walked elegantly to her daughter who was currently looking at the door nervously. The sounds of battle grating on her nerves, she fiddling with her bunny plushy nervously as to calm herself down.

"Sweetie" she said her voice as soft and smooth as silk as it flowed from her lips, this making Kaguya jump in surprise, her entire focus having been on the door as she could not hear any of her parent's whispered conversation.

Her mother possessed snow white long hair, hypnotizing pink eyes, regal short eyebrows, and porcelain like feature's that seemed so delicate that if someone were to lay a hand on her she would break, a very deceptive feature in reality as her mother was as fierce as her father when angered. She wore the traditional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines, and wore tasteful red lipstick and nail polish.

Kaguya afraid of what her mother was going to say simply kept her head down

"Sweetie look at me" she said a bit more forcefully as she grabbed her shoulders tenderly and used her soft porcelain like hand to tilt her head so it was facing her and they were looking eye to eye. Her mother's silver hair framing her face as Kaguya gazed into her sad loving pink eyes.

"We are opening the passage, but where you are going we cannot go with you" said her mother sadly as tears spilled from her eyes, the sight nearly breaking Kaguya's tender heart

"Why!? Why can't you come!? I don't want to be alone, I want be with you and daddy!" said the distraught girl, she herself crying at the simple idea of being apart from her parents

"Oh sweetie we want to be with you so much and watch you grow up into a fine young woman, but the choice has been stolen from us, Kami wants us to be with her too, this isn't a goodbye but a farewell for now, we will see each other again one day" said the woman as she pulled Kaguya into a tender hug both of them crying as this happened, Kaguya's father looking at the scene sadly from afar.

"So I will see you soon?" asked Kaguya hopefully, making her mother let out a strangled sob at that

"Yes sweetie, but hopefully not for a long while" said the woman as she smiled sadly as she held her daughter at arm's length, seemingly intent on drinking in her appearance. She engraving it into her mind so it would be the last thing she would picture before death claimed her. This apparently being the wrong thing to say as Kaguya registered it as her parents not wanting to see her, when in reality that was farthest from the truth.

"Why not? I don't want be sent away, I'll be good, I want to stay here with you and daddy, please!" pleaded Kaguya almost desperately, not understand why this was going on, why the people were fighting, why she could not see her mommy and daddy anymore.

At this her mother broke down crying as her father walked over in order to comfort his distraught wife and continue the explanation "You have to go Kaguya, you must live on, for us, your destiny does not end here, you are special, destined for great things, please understand that while this is where our road ends, yours has only just begun" he said as he used his khakkhara staff, that bore six rings upon it to push against a tile behind her, opening a small passageway of a long forgotten water shaft that had been used to transport water to the royal family long ago.

"Now go, if there is a worse fate than death to us it is the thought of losing you our moon princess" said her father, tears running down his face as he employed the endearment he used for her.

Not being able to withhold her emotions any longer Kaguya launched herself at the two of them with a sob as she hugged them tightly "I am going to miss you" she said softly.

"As will we sweetie, we are going to miss you too" said Kaguya's crying mother as she gave Kaguya a tender kiss on her forehead

"Remember this Kaguya, a ruler never takes a step back when faced with opposition, yet compassion can be a greater virtue to explore than even the greatest of vanities and luxuries, god smiles down at those with a kind heart and pure conscience. Never falter in your beliefs, persevere through adversity, and remember we shall always watch over you, even in death" said her father as he placed a note in her hand

"Our dreams live on in you Kaguya, no matter what you do we will always support you in your endeavors, and may the heavens forever guard and guide you in our absence our little moon princess" said her father as he tenderly wiped the tears falling from her face.

At that Kaguya not being able to take it anymore quickly turned around overwhelmed with emotion and made to crawl through the shaft, she taking a single mournful glance backwards to her parents before she started crawling through it.

Both parents only watched her go with a tender smile, before her father used his khakkhara to press the tile once more thus closing the shaft. There were many reasons they could not go with her, from the shaft being too small to fit them, to the demonic contracts the rebels had established remaining active until their death, in which hopefully their daughter's life will be spared.

"Are you ready to meet god my love" said the lord of the night to the lady of the moon, as he offered his hand to help his wife up

"Of course, let the heavens weep for this world, the part we had to play was complete the day our princess was born" she said as she took his hand and stood beside him

"Then let us impart the wrath of god on these foolish mortals" he said as his silver eyes glowed ethereally, they looking akin to two silver moons

"Let's" said his wife coldly, numerous explosions being heard at her proclamation signaling that the palace had fallen

They both simply walked out of the throne room and stood in front of the central column that supported the palace. He holding his khakkhara in his right hand and embracing his wife against him with his left arm, his hand intertwined with her own. She squeezed his hand in a comforting gesture making him turn to her only to see her smiling at him lovingly, the gesture making him smile as well before leaning forwards and placing a loving kiss upon her lips.

They could hear the roar of the rebels as they tore the main doors to the palace from its hinges using their demonic powered strength, the footfall as hundreds of rebels rushed into the palace, intent on their death.

The symbols on each of their palms coming in contact for but an instant, these being the crescent moon on his left hand and the sun on her right. He then broke the kiss before looking at her once more lovingly and turning his head slowly towards the double doors that led to the grand hall where they presently resided. This being mere moments before the door blasted inwards flying towards him, he simply lifting his khakkhara and spinning it in graceful and coordinated movements, redirecting and blocking the rubble as it headed towards them.

He merely looking on impassively as hundreds of rebels filled the great hall, his wife glaring at them by his side all the while.

"**Today you die" **said the apparent leader in an unnatural voice, he having fully pitch black eyes, his head turned grotesquely to the left, and his maw filled with extremely sharp teeth as he spoke. He also possessing a black snake-like tattoo seemingly coiling around his neck, these all being clear signs of contracts with demons.

"I fear not death" said the lord of the night

"**Then we shall show you to fear it"** said the voice angrily as the rebels all made to attack

"The only thing I fear is the wrath of god as should all of you, selling your souls to demons, you are the ones that should fear death" said the lord coldly this causing the rebel leader to growl angrily, the sound guttural as it emerged from his throat

"**Die!"** exclaimed the demon empowered man as several of the rebels launched themselves at the lord, the lord never moving from where he stood

He suddenly smirked and twirled his khakkhara once before impaling it into the column behind him, the khakkhara perforating the beautifully crafted wooden column completely, straight through the circular sun that was inside the crescent moon. The action making the rebels stop in their tracks as they heard the wood splinter and the building shake.

"We don't fear death, we welcome it" said the lord with a dark smile as he suddenly yanked the khakkhara towards the right and broke the column supporting the foundation of the building in two, the building groaning in protest as it made to collapse in on itself.

At this many of the rebel army rushed to try to get out of the building, but the rebel leader knew that none of them would make it out in time and simply gazed angrily at the man and his wife. He knew that with this his goal was accomplished, change had finally come, the lord and his lady would die on this day as they themselves would. He begrudgingly felt a measure of respect for the man at his actions, standing defiantly against his army, staring death in the face and smiling, taking them all with his death, he truly was a proud and powerful man. He suddenly noticed something, while the man himself and his wife were there, his daughter was not. He could not withhold the smirk that formed itself across his face as the realization struck him, nor the uproarious laughter that parted from his lips in appreciation of the ingeniousness of it all, the man had outplayed them, the denizens of the moon would in fact survive this day.

"**Well played my lord, well played"** said the man with a demented smile just as a large portion of the roof broke off crushing him underneath

The lord simply looked at his wife one last time as if questioning her on something, only to get a nod from her making him smile, he then leaned in and stole her lips in a kiss, just as the foundation fully collapsed and the building caved in on itself.

* * *

Kaguya barely managed to make it out of the shaft that led to an outside shack before a sudden gust of wind came from behind her as the tunnel collapsed, covering her in ash and dirt, this making her turn wide eyed as she looked back only to observe the burning ruins of her parent's estate.

Her body was trembling as images of her time with her family came rushing to her. A veritable wave of nostalgia that threatened to drown her as the brutal reality of the world made itself known, her parents were gone, she was truly and completely alone in this world. She fell to her knees, sobbing quietly, her throat dry, she not even being able to imagine a world without her mother or father.

She then heard angry voices shouting from nearby, this making her eyes widen, were some of the bad people still out there? She decided not to take the chance as she used the sleeve of her kimono to wipe away her tears before she started running away from the direction of the palace towards the surrounding wood. She could hear them, they were chasing her, the footfall of the men heavy as they ran after her intent on capturing their prey, she running without direction as she cried from both fear and sorrow.

An arrow suddenly emerged from the surrounding brush, it piercing her shoulder making her spin slightly as she fell, a pain filled scream tearing itself from her lips as she clenched her bleeding shoulder in pain, not knowing how to properly remove the arrow. With tear stained eyes she looked up with a frightened expression to see three men who looked down towards her with pitch black eyes that had blood vessels surrounding said eyes, they looking at her with emotionless dead expressions that filled her heart with dread. One of the men leaned forward and yanked her hair harshly as he lifted her head upwards, this making her scream out in pain at the action, before he smashed her against a tree knocking the breath out of her.

"**Tonight the denizens of the moon shall die, you are the last, the prophecy dies with you"** said the man in a dead tone as he lifted a bush knife menacingly, the metal glimmering in the moonlight, the young girl looking on with wide horrified eyes at the knife as it slowly descended down upon her, she closing her eyes as she waited for the inevitable pain to be begin…

Only for it never to come, warily she opened her eyes once more and found that the men that were holding her in place were frozen mid-action, the knife being mere inches from her throat as the man's emotionless dead eyes bored into her, the world around her simply stilled. The world then started to fade around her as the men dissipated before her very eyes, she falling to ground as she was released from the man's grip letting out a small shriek of surprise at that. She quickly lifted her head and cautiously looked around as if someone else could assault her at any moment, still shaking with fear from how close she just came to death. She found herself in a dark room and just up ahead of her, was a throne, it immersed in shadow as it loomed over her. Immediately she felt intimidated by it, as if it belonged to someone whose power was beyond her comprehension, she had played on her father's throne before but this throne felt different to her, as if whoever this throne belonged to was of higher status than the greatest of kings.

The shadows suddenly though seemed to come to life as she noticed a figure rise form the throne, shadow wrapping around its form, the form being that of a man, she barely being able to discern that he was even there from the darkness of the room. He seemed to glide over to her, his very movement seemingly warping the space around him as he approached, before she knew he was suddenly in front of her, his head tilted down to gaze at her. She suddenly felt a chill go down her spine at that, but she wasn't scared, if anything she actually felt strangely comforted by this beings presence, as if nothing could ever harm her with it being near. She tentively lifted her head and gazed at its shrouded profile, sadly not being able to discern the beings appearance, she flinching as she aggravated her shoulder injury attempting to get a better look.

The being seemed to tilt its head curiously at the action as it looked at her. It then leaned forward and placed two fingers upon her wound on her shoulder, the arrow simply vanishing in an instant making her blink in surprise. She then observed wide eyed as the wound seemed to warp in on itself as it mended until it was completely gone, she not being able to feel any lingering pain from the injury at all.

She then looked up at the being wide eyed "T-thank you" she managed to squeak out as she inclined her head slightly towards him in gratitude

She had the distinct impression that this being seemed almost pleased by her response, for some reason she felt incredibly at ease around whatever this thing was, as if it could never in a million years bring harm upon her.

He then placed the same two fingers upon her brow for a few seconds, she feeling a wave of euphoria go through her as a sudden warm feeling permeated her body at the beings touch, just as quickly as it began it stopped as it redacted his hand. He leaving a thin vertical red line on her forehead where he touched her, a lingering mark of his presence.

She opened her eyes curiously, she having closed them at the pleasant sensation, only to see a sight that made her flinch away as for the first time since meeting the man she actually felt scared of him.

He seemed furious, his outline continuously shifting from that of a child, to an adult, to a veritable monster, the shadows moving restlessly around him as if intent of inflicting harm, a thrumming sound coming from all around her as if the very air was vibrating from some unseen force. A whimper of fear escaped her lips as she gazed at the being that she had come to view as her savior, she trying to make herself appear as small as possible in order to not infuriate the being further.

Suddenly it all stopped as the being, who had stopped at the form of a young child, turned towards her at the sound, this actually causing her to flinch at the sudden movement, making the being look almost ashamed of its actions at that.

It then slowly walked towards her and pulled her into a hug, this making her go stiff at the sudden action, no one bar her parents had ever hugged her, but after the events of the day she could not help it as she started to tear up and began sobbing into the beings shoulder. It simply allowing her to vent her sorrows as it calmly offered her a shoulder to cry on, after a while she got her sobbing under control and broke the hug, she still sniffling every once in a while.

From the hug she felt a good deal many things; sympathy, pity, sadness, worry, care, love, regret, and most transient of all loneliness. A deep seated loneliness that seemed to almost reflect her own the feeling of having had someone only to have lost them later on, the pain of seeing the death of someone you care about. The boy for that is what he was at this point simply took a seat in front of her, still not having said a single word since they met.

"You are lonely too?" she questioned quietly making the boy look at her before he nodded at that

"Are you trapped here, can't you get out, where is here anyway?" she asked in quick succession making the boy tilt his head at that, the boy simply nodding again making her sweatdrop at that, did he even understand her?

"My name is Kaguya, what is yours?" asked Kaguya the boy looking at her before he opened his mouth but no sound came out

"What did you say?" asked Kaguya once more as she leaned close having thought she didn't hear what he said.

"**Ka-Gu-Ya"** said the entity, his voice sounding like a strange distorted version of her voice.

She flinched at that before she offered a weak smile at the being "Yes that's my name, do you have one?"

"**Ka-Gu-Ya" **the being echoed once more making her realize that he truly was in fact only mirroring her words, he most likely not understanding what they meant, only maybe having understood that Kaguya was her. Seeing that she would not be getting much from the entity in way of conversation she opted to sit down on the ground for a while as she digested all that happened to her and the unique situation she found herself in.

"How do you live with it?" she asked after a few moments of awkward silence making the shadow like being tilt its head in apparent confusion.

"The loneliness I mean" she said as she wrapped her arms around her knees as she looked her bunny rabbit she was still holding on to.

He seemed even more confused at that before he lifted up his hand and pointed at her **"Ka-Gu-Ya" **he said happily, as if she was the only thing he needed in this empty world, making her smile at that.

"You're sweet, but I mean before I was here or after I leave" she said knowing full well that something this good could not last, it never did.

He simply looked at her for a few seconds in silence, before he mirrored her action and wrapped his arms around his knees **"Lone-ly" **he echoed her earlier use of the word, his words permeating sadness as he spoke.

Immediately Kaguya felt pity for this strange being, as she felt she had found a kindred spirit of sorts in it, he having helped her forget the horrors of the past few hours.

This time it was she that hugged him in order to comfort him, surprising the being for a second before he in turn hugged her back hesitantly, as if she would shatter in his arms if he held her too tight. After a few seconds she broke the hug and looked at him curiously for a while before giving a firm nod apparently making her mind up on a matter.

"Here" she said as she placed her bunny rabbit plushy in his hands, he simply looking at it confusedly, before looking at her questioningly

"I feel that you need her more than I do, to keep you company, but you have to promise that one day you will give her back alright. It is both a gift and promise. A gift so that you won't be lonely and have someone to keep you company here, and a promise that we will meet again." She said sternly making the boy hesitantly nod at that as he held the plushy closely as if it was the most precious thing in the world to him now

"You have to take good care of her okay, she is the only thing I have left from my mother" she said sadly before extending her pinky to the being before her, "pinky promise" she said seriously making the boy tilt his head once more confusedly at that

"A pinky promise is a promise between friends" she explained calmly to him "Pinky promise that we will meet again and that you will give her back to me one day" she said firmly to him, this getting a confused look from her in turn making her heart and resolve waver slightly.

"We are friends aren't we?" she asked hopefully as she looked at him with large pleading eyes, she had never had a friend before, it was one of the things she longed for most in the world before her parents death, something that all the riches of the world could not compare to. A friend.

The boy simply extended his hand and wrapped his pinky around hers, making her almost gush in happiness at that.

She then broke off their pinkies from one another only for her to notice the boy staring at what she held in her other hand, the note her father had given her.

She looked at it curiously, wanting to know what her father wrote as his last words to her, his parting words minutes before he left this world echoing in her mind as she did so.

'Never take as single step back' and so with that in mind she steeled her resolve before she opened and read the note….

_Peace can only last if it is accepted by all, a momentary respite at most_

_A reign will last if it is only for the greater good of the many, a transient rule at best_

_But order is everlasting, infallible and unchanging it is not a concept to be practiced, it is a state of being, a primordial entity in of itself, since the beginning of time order has always existed in one way or another...  
_

Suddenly she felt a tug as if something was pulling her back somewhere, and she quickly came to realize that it was time, she had to leave now. She quickly looked up only to see the boy staring at her, his profile still obscured by the shadows that bound him.

"I need to go now" she said to him softly, he only nodding slightly at that in understanding "I hope we can see each other soon okay" she said almost pleadingly to him only for him to repeat the action, as he nodded to her once more.

"Bye" she said sadly as she waved elegantly at him, tears falling from her eyes at being separated from the only person she could truly call her friend.

He mirrored the action as he waved back at her **"Bye"** the being said in farewell just as the girl was encompassed in light and she disappeared from his realm. Even after she left he kept on waving until he finally stopped for a few seconds and looked at his hand intently, before waving it slowly in front of his face as if trying to decipher the meaning of such an action.

Kaguya opened her eyes again only to find herself back in the woods, the boy and her bunny were gone as was the throne. It was presently night time but now there was snow softly falling down around her, they looking like frozen tears falling as they shimmered in the moonlight. The three men from before were nowhere to be seen, and neither was the boy, she briefly pondered if the boy had been nothing more than just a dream, but seeing that her bunny rabbit plushy was now gone and her shoulder was not injured she quickly banished such thoughts.

* * *

**Back with the boy**

He was alone again, but he was happy, he stood up and made his way back to his throne, plushy in hand before taking a seat in it once more as he shifted into an adult form. He holding the bunny tenderly in his hands as he gazed upon it fondly "**Ka-Gu-Ya"** he said to it as he named it after the most precious thing he knew.

"**Friend"** he echoed the strange word caringly, in actuality not knowing the meaning of said word, but knowing that it meant something... good

* * *

**With Kaguya **

She stood up shaking and looked around nervously as she was still in shock of the death of her entire family, the reality of things having come crashing down around her once more as she realized that she was now alone in the world. Fortunately the men from before had disappeared, but even then she was still cautious of anything that appeared suspicious to her. She took four steps back towards her parents demolished estate, perchance to cling to some impossible deluded hope of their survival, before she stopped when she heard a feminine whisper from her left in the wind, it nearly echoing the voice of her mother...

_"Why are you so afraid of the world when it could never do any harm to you, Kaguya?"_

The little girl span around quickly hope shining in her eyes that her mother could have survived only to find but ash from her parents estate flowing in the wind. She heard another whisper that belonged to the same voice as it said...

_"Why are you so cautious of your surroundings when it's only yourself and I?"_

The little girl's fear escalated as she shouted at the voice that whispered in her ear, "W-whose there, what do you want!" She tried to say loudly only for her voice to crack, this making her sound more scared than intimidating. All the little girl heard in return was a sigh that sounded like the wind blowing smoothly by her ears.

_"You desired it all to end did you not Kaguya? What exactly did you mean by that? I can see your heart but I cannot understand what it longs for unless you tell me"_ said the voice soothingly

The little girl began to calm down as she remembered her thoughts before her encounter with the boy and the throne and spoke up "I-I meant everything"

She looked down as her hair shadowed her face, and she continued "Everything, all the fighting, the killing, the loneliness, it just seems to never end, it never changes" She said mournfully before she shot her head upwards showing puffy red eyes and tear stained cheeks

"I am tired of it all, this world and its wars! War killed all the people important to me, my mommy, my daddy, they are all gone, this war took everything from me!" she shouted almost angrily, her sadness though nearly drowning her anger in her sorrow

She then fell to her knees as she said with sobs in between "I-I don't think I can live like this anymore...this world... it has nothing left for me, I just want to go back, can you take me back?" she pleaded as she thought of the place where it was just the boy and her, where she actually had a friend.

The dust that floated in the air came down to her and span slowly around the scared and saddened girl, as if embracing her with ethereal arms. The voice did not sound like simple whispered words as it now sounded more like it was right beside her, it reminding the little girl of someone she had met in her dreams long ago...

_"What If I were to tell you that there was a way to actually save this world from itself, that by creating something that would never seize to exist that all the bad things that humans do will finally come to an end. That the very throne, the boy you saw, and the note you read are the answer to saving this world, glimpses of something that could be. You have to understand Kaguya, your family died not in vain, but rather to secure your future so that your dreams can one day become reality"_

Her father's words echoing in her mind at the voices statement 'Our dreams live on in you Kaguya'

The little girl's reactions changed as realization suddenly dawned upon her. What the voice said making the girls eyes widen as she remembered a dream from long ago that she had of talking to a woman whose voice sound eerily similar to the one she is hearing now.

"You!" said the girl as she gasped in realization

_"Yes, it is me Kaguya, but now isn't the time to reminisce on our first encounter. Do you know of the legendary tale of the holy tree, Kaguya?"_ the voice asked

Kaguya wiped her tears away with the back of her right sleeve before replying "Yes daddy told me about it, but he said that no one has ever gone to where the great tree is, because going there is bad. He told me the story that Kami, the creator of all things and head deity of the ten deities, created a single seed and planted it there. No one knows why she did this, but Kami made a stone tablet saying that no one must ever eat the fruit it grows every thousand years, or else this world will..." she said before she gasped in realization and her eyes widened as she finished "...end!"

The dust stopped rotating around the little girl and slowly flew off north into the woods

_"Follow me, Kaguya. I will lead you to the tree"_ said the voice, its tone once more but whispers in the wind.

The little girl stood still for a moment thinking of the merits of ding such a thing "Why? Why should I go to the tree and eat the forbidden fruit? Won't the world end if I eat it?" There was silence for a few seconds as the dust came back and rotated around the blue-eyed girl once more.

"By 'the end of this world', what comes to your mind Kaguya?" asked the voice in the same haunting tone as before

The little girl tried to think of an answer, but she simply could not formulate one as she could not even comprehend such a thing.

"I…I don't know" She said as she looked down, her face scrunched up as she tried to think of an answer for such a question yet none was forthcoming. The wind patiently waiting for her as she collected her thoughts.

She looked down to her feet as the dust spiraled lazily around her "Why? Why pick me out of everyone else in the world? I'm not special, my family died meaning I am not even really a princess anymore, why out of everyone else in the world should I be the one to eat the fruit?" she asked sadly, not truthfully seeing her self-worth in the context of all that had happened to her, she did not have money, she wasn't strong, had no power, she only had the kimono that she was presently wearing as her sole possession.

_"Oh but you are special, and while you cannot do great things yet, you shall, all you have to do is take that first step Kaguya. Believe me, you are more special then you will ever know, and you will be special to someone else in the future, all you have to do is take that first step"_ The voice replied in a haunting tone, it echoing across the surrounding wood ominously

The words of her father echoing once more through her mind 'Never take a single step back'

Kaguya stood still for a moment, before a smirk formed on her face and she then took that first step, she chasing the wind as it lead her through the forest to her destiny. Little did she know that ten figures were watching her from a distant place, smiling at how things would change for the betterment of the world. Nor did she see the snake like entity that crawled out of underbrush where three corpses resided as it slithered after her, she too focused on the destiny that she was seizing for herself and how she would change this world for the better. By bringing it to its end…

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

_Khakkhara/Shokujo – Monk's staff_

_Plushy - By plushy I mean the stuffed animals, not the fetish for them. I just did not want to call it stuffed rabbit, bunny teddy bear, or something along those lines._

_Ch.1,Ch.2, and Ch.3 of Order are all going to be done by me. Ch.4 and Ch.5 are going to be what was adopted from SonSanbi23 and still needs to be altered and edited extensively. At this point however Ch.3 is not yet up. I will upload edited and remastered versions of Ch.4 and Ch.5 soon. _

_Your thoughts and opinions on the story would be appreciated. This is my first fanfiction, so please be patient with me._

_Thank you! – Cuddly Cat_


	2. Throne of Order Prologue Chapter 2

I write in a novel style and am still getting used to fanfiction format, so I apologize if my writing style is a little bit difficult, I am still learning how to use the site. ^_^

* * *

**Chapter II  
**

* * *

**A fruit so sinfully sweet**

**~x~**

Kaguya had been chasing after the voice across the woods for a long time, her feet bruised, her breathing labored, she ran on.

It seemed to be leading her deeper and deeper into the wood, and as she went forth she saw the sun peak over the Horizon, yet the light didn't breach the canopy of the wood. The trees standing ever vigilant over the forest, they being tall enough as to make it seem to the girl as if they breached the heavens.

As she passed each tree she felt the distinct impression as if she were being watched, as if every single tree were in some way judging her as she progressed. She could feel it all around her, life in its purest form.

The very earth underneath her feet seemingly pulsing with an unknown energy, vibrating at a frequency she could not even compute. It was haunting, never had she felt so small as she felt now in the embrace of these woods.

A girl that had nothing but her name to be encompassed in something so much greater than her, it felt like everything in these woods was magical, a paradise on earth.

Slowly her thoughts became more whimsical as her running slowed down to a trot and she took her time observing the forestry around her.

That was when she saw them, those that had been watching her.

Small phantom-like creatures that seemed to be observing her with undying scrutiny and curiosity. Curiously she saw that most of them were congregated towards the east, tentatively she veered off the course that the wind had shown her, she looking back once as she glanced towards the path and then started walking towards where most of these funny little creatures were.

The creatures did nothing to stop her progress, they simply looking at her as she walked by them. Their gaze unfaltering as their heads veered unnaturally to simply not break eye-contact with her. She immediately felt uncomfortable with the attention, but her curiosity propelled her forward.

She curiously observed the creatures as she walked and how they manifested, they appeared to simply sprout at the location they appeared in as if they were flowers that had simply bloomed there. She could only observe them in wonder, never had she seen or heard of anything like this before.

Finally she arrived at where most of them where congregated upon, they were looking at something, something that was on the other side of a small lake. It seemed to look akin to a deer, with large numerous antlers, she tried to squint to get a better view of it as it appeared to be drinking water from the lake.

As if it felt her gaze upon it the deer raised its head to gaze back at her and she was stunned at what she saw.

It wasn't a deer

She immediately felt as if she had stumbled upon something she shouldn't have, something she was not supposed to see as the being gazed upon her.

It had a lion like body in size, with numerous antlers sprouting from its head as if akin to a crown, and bird like talons as feet. The most disturbing of all however was its almost human like facial features. Just looking upon its countenance she immediately felt as if she were gazing upon a creature of undying wisdom, timeless in its conception. As pure and serene as the very crystal clear lake before her.

It looked at her for a few seconds, it not moving at all as it simply gazed upon her. She meanwhile could barely even breathe, for the presence this being carried was beyond anything she had ever experienced before, not even her father had commanded such a powerful presence. It seeming to encompass the entirety of the forest, to fill it. She somehow knew that no matter how far she fled as long as she was in this forest it would know exactly where she was and see everything she did.

It's face contorted into something akin to a smile as it looked at her, and it started to walk slowly towards her. Right over the water, it not sinking as it continued its determined gait towards her. Immediately she felt intimidated, she wanted to run away but found herself rooted to the spot as the being approached her, her very body non-responsive to her.

The thing having soon walked over the lake started to approach her steadily, wherever it stepped foliage and plant life blooming unnaturally.

She wanted to run away, to ask for help, but no sound was forthcoming. Her fear and shock too great. Soon the thing stopped mere feet from her as it stretched its neck, it elongating towards her so she was staring eye to eye with the entity.

It seemed to feel how scared she was as it looked at her softly, tears at this point threatening to spill out of her eyes as her legs trembled beneath her.

Suddenly a large grin formed itself on its face, startling her at the sudden action and of how human it looked as its face warped and shifted. Until she found herself gazing upon the face of her mother, the action instead of comforting her however disturbed her greatly, she seeing it as the being stealing her mother's face.

"N-no, no. No!" she shouted causing the being to flinch back and for her mother's face to take on a pained expression

"You're not her, she is dead! Mommy is dead! She died protecting me!" she shouted out sadly surprising the creature greatly as the face seemingly melted off its countenance revealing a pained saddened expression as it looked at her sadly. It seemingly then leaned forward as if to comfort her causing her to flinch at the action.

Suddenly the wind from before burst into the clearing scaring many of the small funny looking creatures from before into hiding, as they took the forms of flowers, fruits, and plants. The wind seemingly curling around Kaguya possessively as it howled angrily at the entity, the message clear.

_**She is mine, back off**_

The creature retracted itself away at that, a low mournful rumbling being made from its throat as it turned away and walked back towards to the lake. Until it was at the edge of the water once more, it then turned back towards her and looked at her sadly, a message from it resounding deep within the confines of her soul.

_**I am sorry**_

Suddenly it tipped forwards into the water and instead of falling in as she thought it would, it seemingly disappeared with a splash, it simply fading into the lake as if it itself had been composed of water. The rippling of the water the sole remnant of its presence there.

Not feeling the beast's presence any longer she walked towards the edge of the lake and looked in. It was gone, there was nothing there.

She backed away slowly from the lake never tearing her eyes away from it before she suddenly heard a voice whisper into her ear making her jump.

_"We must hurry, time is of the essence"_ whispered the wind to her as it guided her once more onto the path they were meant to walk on

After a few seconds of awkward silence Kaguya finally spoke up "What was that thing? Why did it have mother's face?" she asked, for a few seconds she got no reply making her believe that it would not answer her before it spoke up once more.

_"It was a nature spirit, a god of the forest. The little creatures that hide as we near them are spirits too, they are gentle creatures. The reason it changed its shape like that was to comfort you. As it could not properly communicate with you it attempted to show you a comforting face in an effort to soothe you."_

At that Kaguya went silent as she pondered at that, it had tried to comfort her. Suddenly the wind's words came back to Kaguya as she recalled what it had told her _"Why are you so afraid of the world when it could never do any harm to you, Kaguya?"_

Suddenly she came to notice that her surroundings had changed as a thick mist had descended upon the forest, the wind she was following cutting a wide swath across it, it looking like it was parting a white sea as it moved.

It was then that she saw them, those that resided in the mist.

They looked like women but were completely composed of mist, their most distinct features being their golden eyes that glowed ethereally as they observed her. They had no lower bodies, it being but mist. They using their arms to drag themselves forward by creating gusts of wind to aid them.

It was almost hypnotizing watching them drift across the wood, it was beautiful, and their actions like an ornate dance that she knew nothing of.

_"Kaguya"_ the wind exclaimed snapping her out of it _"Do not look at them too long, they enrapture the mind and ensnare your senses with their presence. This forest is like that, without a guide you are bound to lose yourself to it, become one with it."_ Explained the wind just as they entered a clearing and broke through the wood, the mist and creatures of the wood daring not enter farther.

_"We are here"_ said the wind before it fully dissipated leaving Kaguya staring in awe at the sight before her

It was immense, dwarfing the surrounding forestry by a wide margin, rivaling the greatest of mountains in both size and magnificence. The tree standing proudly in the center of the clearing was a sight that would impart anyone that gazed upon it with a sense of insignificance when in the presence to something of such sheer magnificence.

Its branches stretching all across the large clearing shielding it from the burning sun, the tree's crown being so high that clouds enveloped it.

Cautiously Kaguya walked through the clearing, vaguely noticing the weapons littering the landscape, some looking decades, no centuries old, while others looked brand new. She made sure not to touch any of them.

Soon she was before the tree as she reached the base of it, she noticed that the tree had what looked like a large wooden dragon enraptured in its root's, the dragon seemingly gazing at her as she approached.

The wooden dragon simply remained inert for a long time as it seemingly looked at her as if judging her. Suddenly its mouth snapped open making her jump. Curiously a small ball like object fell from the beast's mouth and landed on the ground before it, where she finally came to notice what it truly was.

It was a seed

Quickly it took root where it had landed as a large plant like stem formed from it, until it was about even in height with her. It was then a beautiful large pink flower bud bloomed from the top before it blossomed. Inside of it was a strange fruit that seemed to be split down the middle. The fruit glowing in an otherworldly fashion as it vibrated with a low thrum, the power that it held barely being withheld inside its container.

It seemingly urging her to pick it up and eat it as she gazed at it, she briefly wondering where the voice that drifted across the wind went as she picked up the fruit with her small hands. It was quite large, the fruit being nearly the size of her head, it was actually a bit lighter than she expected it to be as she held it, it not weighing a lot more than a ball.

Suddenly a large compulsion coursed through her to eat said fruit as she gazed at it, she immediately being reminded for her reason for being here, of what promises such a fruit held. Of how with it she would be able to bring an end to all things.

So without further hesitation she bit into it and changed her future forever…

* * *

**Judgement**

**~x~**

Seven days had passed since Kaguya had eaten the fruit, seven days since the loss of her family, seven days since her entire life had been turned upside down in a single night.

However for her those seven days had stretched centuries.

After she ate the fruit she had gained vast amounts of power but lacked the proper means to make full use of it. The tree however had imparted upon her such a means by providing her knowledge over the power that she had been bestowed by the fruit, and using this knowledge she had formed a gateway into what became her own private dimension. A world entirely created by her for her convenience.

In it 1 day became 100 years

However she had no fear of such things such as death, or hunger. She was a goddess now, such things were not applicable to a being such as her, and so those seven days for her were instead seven centuries.

A dimensional rift appeared over the place of what was the palace where Kaguya grew up, it now not much more than rubble, the fires having died out long ago.

Cautiously from the rift stepped out a woman, she being of such grand beauty and charm any person would instantly be entranced by her and any man smitten.

This woman was none other than Kaguya herself, she having donned an adult form which spoke of a woman in their prime.

She had long luxurious slightly spiky silver-white hair that fell down her back in waves, it almost reaching the ground. She possessed a thin curvaceous figure, with a well-endowed bust, her figure similar in many aspects to her mother's. She similar to her mother wearing a traditional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines, and wore tasteful red lipstick and nail polish. She also like her mother possessing regal short eyebrows and porcelain like features.

However that was where the similarities ended as eating the fruit had changed her appearance greatly as well. She now possessed two horn like protrusions upon her head, they looking similar to rabbit ears from afar. Her nails were also slightly longer than her mother's, and upon her brow she bore a thin vertical slit. Finally her eyes had become an unnatural pearly white as well, it giving her a quite unnatural look to any that may gaze upon her.

Her demeanor was also world's different than what she possessed as a child, her gaze one filled with apathy as she gazed at the ruins of her old home, where she was born and raised as a child. She did possess a sense of distaste for the foolish warmongering race that was humans but that was buried deep within a sense of apathy that shielded her from such things. The way she saw it she had returned for one single purpose, to bring this world to its end. To bring humanity to its knees with her power.

Suddenly her eye caught a metallic glint in the distance, she walking towards it gracefully, the act looking akin to her gliding over the ground.

When she reached the item however she felt the first sense of melancholy and heart-ache she had felt in centuries. Suddenly she was that child again that had longed for her parents on that cruel dark night.

"Father, mother, how I miss you" she whispered softly as she gazed softly at the top of the ruins that was once her father's palace, where standing like a vigilant marker was her father's Khakkhara. It overlooking what had once been her father's kingdom, standing firm and defiant even after its master's death.

Suddenly her eyes steeled themselves as she outstretched her arm and the Khakkhara flew into it, she holding it with tender care as she held it in her arms, this her last reminder of her past, a relic of times now lost.

She opened a rift in space next to her with her spatial manipulation and tenderly deposited the item there. Her thoughts getting progressively darker.

This world, it sickened her. She who had fed on the fruit of the bloodshed of millennia could truly tell that this world was rotten to its core.

Suddenly her byakugan activated as her third eye opened in anger. She would end it all. She would end this world. She would show humanity the consequences of their actions as she brought upon such manner of reckoning the devil itself would shiver at her actions.

'The time for change was now!' she thought as she tore a dimensional rift in the air and walked through, her power barely contained in her wrathful state.

* * *

**Emperors Palace – Land of the heavenly father's**

She calmly walked out of her dimensional rift and without stopping made her way to the emperor's palace. She made it all the way to the gate's before she was stopped by a guard.

"Halt! What business have you here?" questioned a guard as he walked towards her, she not deeming the man worthy of an answer simply kept her silence as she decided to detect the quantity of life forces inside the palace. She making it out a few hundred at least inside and a couple few hundred more in a nearby establishment, a military camp perhaps?

Meanwhile the man had taken this time to look the woman over. She was beautiful, so much so that even he a hardened war-veteran found himself at a pause at her presence. She was likely of regal bearing that much he could tell simply from her appearance, no commoner could possibly dress or look like this. She seemed like a foreigner, he saw the protruding spikes from her hair line and simply assumed it was some traditional headdress of some sort, like a crown.

Anyways the woman was beautiful, but he had a job to do and it was not to gawk at attractive females.

"Are you here as an offering from a foreign kingdom or a clan for his majesty. Or are you possibly here in search of a concubine or mistress position for our lord, if so I would recommend the latter, concubines are not treated too well by most of the soldiers when they are not in the use of our lord. You are attractive enough for a mistress position and would not have to worry of other men touching you if you become a mistress. However if you are here as an offering or as a bride you have nothing to worry about then." Said the man inwardly hoping however that she was after a concubine or even a mistress position so he could bed her first

Kaguya was broken out of her thoughts by the guard's commentary and was immediately disgusted at such suggestions as well as his not too well hidden lecherous thoughts and intentions.

"Now do you have any documentation from your clan or country I can verify, if not then please follow me to the administrative building where we can properly analyze your capabilities as a mistress, we wouldn't want-" the man said as he turned to talk to the woman after signaling the other guards that it was not an intruder only to be greeted by the woman's outstretched palm mere inches from his face.

Kaguya immediately launched a bone spike point blank at the man's face, the man's body quickly collapsing headless onto the ground as his knees buckled under him and his body started to quickly decompose.

"Human filth" she said as she carelessly walked over the cadaver, none to amused at his thoughts of raping her before his master got his hands on her.

She continued walking through the door and used her spatial manipulation to fade through the gate onto the other side. She continuing to walk through the palaces courtyard determinedly, a purpose in her every step as she walked.

A guard suddenly called out to her but she ignored him, he immediately alerting his comrades who made to detain her. However none of them even managed to get within arm's reach of her as they died long before then. Some seemingly being swallowed by the ground under them, disappearing without a trace, others simply dying from having her accelerate the movement of blood in their cardiovascular system to the point their hearts ruptured killing them instantly. She even manipulated a few by syphoning her energy, an energy she had dubbed chakra, into their minds and making them turn against their own and she did all this without lifting a finger.

A lookout in the watchtowers quickly made to sound an alarm but was immediately impaled by a beam of wood that had broken off from the rafters of the watchtower, it running him through.

She then lifted both her arms and shot two bone spikes from her arms impaling two of the guards at the watch towers. However both were confused to still find themselves alive as they looked at the spikes protruding from their chest. Suddenly they felt a burning sensation spread through their body as they started to scream and convulse as white veins extended from the spike across their body, they clawing at their skin as they tried to rip out what was inside them. This finally being halted as a white substance erupted from their mouths and eyes as their entire body was slowly consumed by it until they were fully enveloped in a white cocoon.

The cocoon then shattering to reveal a perfect copy of Kaguya herself, they each shifting the cocoon around them into clothes identical to her own. They only lacking her third eye.

Both of them immediately set forth in their respective tasks as one of them went into a dimensional rift and the other created a spatial distortion around herself and teleported to above the palace, she floating in place using gravity manipulation before she lifted one arm into the sky.

_**"Godly Arts: Dimensional Ascension"**_ she exclaimed coldly as a complex seal array formed itself in the sky above the palace, a white fog descending upon the palace. This making all of the people besides those in palace to forget of where the palace itself was and further more manipulating the memories of all those inside it slightly in order to facilitate her assault. This basically making the entire palace a dimensional pocket where she was without a shadow of a doubt **God**.

Meanwhile the real Kaguya continued her way to the palace door's which stood imposingly before her, said doors inlaid with gold and beautifully etched, a mastery of woodwork.

She simply reached out her arm towards it and yanked, the door seemingly ripping itself from its hinges as it flew towards a guard and decapitated him at the speed it was going. At this point most of the guards were simply too scared of approaching her and were merely being picked off one by one. Several archers had attempted to shot arrows at her however she simply stopped them in mid-air and reversed their directions back towards their senders. She making a single arrow turn into hundreds as they rained back down upon them. They were quick to halt such attempts.

The soldiers were quickly starting to realize that this foe was simply one that they could not lay a hand upon.

* * *

**Inside the Palace**

All the people inside the entrance hall were currently looking towards the door. They had heard what sounded like shouting earlier, but now there was a dead silence that was most uncomfortable looming over them. They wanted to check to see what was going on outside, however something compelled them not to.

They all suddenly jumped as the door was ripped off its hinges surprising them greatly, however what truly scared them was what lay beyond it. Outside there was a pitch-black so profound it was simply unnatural.

Suddenly one of the guards stumbled in, his shoulder bleeding heavily as an arrow was embedded in it as he attempted to staunch the bleeding. He looking as if he had simply materialized from the darkness outside.

The man was panting heavily as he looked around with wild eyes.

"What are you all looking at!" he screamed wildly surprising them "You have to get away, warn his majesty, that demon-witch is coming, she just broke through our second line, she'll be her in-!" he shouted before he was cut off as he spat a large amount of blood suddenly, this shocking all the lords and lady's inside the palace at the action.

Their eyes drifting towards the man's stomach where a white drill like spike was currently embedded as he vainly attempted to detach himself from it with his quickly diminishing strength.

Suddenly another spike ran through his leg completely, making it so his body collapsed and he was only being held in place by the spikes holding him upright.

"S-shit" he said while blood ran down the edge of his mouth. Then that spike was joined by another, and another, until it got to the point that the spikes would detract only for it to once again run the man through who was at this point nothing more than a hole filled corpse. Just as quickly as the brutal assault started it stopped, the man's mutilated body simply being suspended there in the air before them for a few seconds before it was yanked back into the darkness outside. Leaving the entire room in an utter sense of shock.

None of the noblemen or women barely having any time to register what had happened before another figure emerged from the darkness. This being that of a woman of such regal bearing and seeming of such opulence that they immediately felt as if they were in the presence of some great dignitary. She commanding such an aura of power that it simply demanded respect

However in this time sexism was prevalent and the value of woman lowered by mere preconceptions of the sex, most men viewed women as weak and undeserving of positions of power. So it wasn't long before one of the men in the hall approached her.

"Dear lady, may I perhaps know of what escort you bring on this evening as your partner. As you know this event does requires one, if you have none however please allow me the honor of being such." he said as he bowed at the waist to her

Kaguya quickly however picked the man's thoughts apart with him being in such proximity to her. The fool may be being courteous as he talked however it only was but a ruse. Truly he was not presenting her an actual option, if she denied him he would be quick to point out both of what land he was lord of and then paint her as a deviant for not abiding by the emperor's code for this gathering. He would then proceed to black-mail her with this information and then if that failed using his weight in his lord's court and status as a lord to threaten her by stating of the financial and social problems her land would face if she opposed him. The fool merely trying to bed her as apparently concubines and the two mistresses he possessed were not enough.

She simply extended her arm towards the man, he grinning cockily at that as he reached towards her hand having thought that she had accepted his proposal with the action. Suddenly he stopped mid-action, his arm extended to grab her own as his eyes grew large and his face contorted into an expression of horror. The man suddenly starting to shake uncontrollably in place as Kaguya slowly tore apart his mind with just gazing at him, the man witnessing such manner of horror his mind was broken beyond repair.

Someone called out to the man, the man however unable to formulate proper words at this point as his mind was too broken to even comprehend speech. Deciding to end her toying with the mortal she ran her chakra through the man's bone structure from afar before suddenly similar to how she was able to do his bones mutated and ruptured through his skin. However the man did not have the capability to neither control such a thing nor survive its effects, the man died instantly.

Everyone was horrified at what had happened to the man before said man seemed to explode outwards, it looking like it was about to drench the room in his blood before the blood halted in mid-air and started retracting back towards Kaguya. It coalescing into a small sphere the size of marble in her open palm, she simply looked at it distastefully for a few seconds, before she simply flicked it at a random nobleman in the crowd.

Said nobleman actually having been happy at the man's gruesome death as it meant he would be able to take the man's land and position. That was until the ball of gore was used against him to blow a hole right through his heart instantly killing him.

One of the noblewomen in the hall let loose a horrified scream at that as the hall descended into panic, half those in attendance fleeing and the others looking for guards to detain the clearly deranged mad-woman.

Kaguya growing tired of their screeching simply formed bone spikes all across her body, giving some of those in the room momentary pause at that before she shot them all out simultaneously, the moment the spikes reached a distance of around half a foot from her they multiplying into incredible numbers.

There was not a single place in the room that was not covered in the spikes that were quickly dissipating both themselves and whatever they had come into contact with.

As before there had been a loud din of sound as the nobles moved about, now a deathly silence had descended upon the hall.

Every single noble was dead, their bodies littered by numerous spikes as they slowly became nothing more than ash.

She simply made her way through the hall, her third eye opening as she made her way through the palace. Entire rooms being cleared of life in but an instant in her wake.

All life in the dining halls swallowed up in an instant as the floor became darkness incarnate consuming them all whole. The guards quarters swept by a white mist that quite literally tore the souls of the living away from their bodies, leaving but husks in its wake. She making every single floor of every other room in the palace lava as every person was consumed alive whole in an instant they never knowing of what happened in death. All this happening as she walked towards her destination, the emperor's throne room.

As she reached the lord's chambers she made sure to kill all the inhabitants in the numerous rooms that were part of the chambers, they housing the lord's concubines and other play things. She simply forming strange bone like spheres in the palm of her hand that would then silently roll under the door, position itself in the middle of the room and release numerous bone spikes upon the occupants.

However several times she was prompted to stop by the strange circumstances of the inhabitants of said rooms. She simply walking over and inscribing a strange symbol onto the door, this being a marker for Kami that the souls in the room were to be spared damnation, all the ones in the room dying painless and gentle deaths.

That was until when she suddenly reached another of the rooms, one that from what she had ripped from a guards filthy mind his lord called The Toy Room. This one gave her pause, it had a large metal door instead of the wooden ones of the other rooms. Truthfully the only rooms that she could not pry any info from the minds of the guards was this room and what the guards called the Torture Room, as both rooms were near exclusive to their lord.

She felt a great sense of foreboding as she thought of both rooms, as she stood outside the door. She used her third eye and gazed inside and what she saw destroyed any lingering faith she had in humanity. So it was with a shaking hand that she wrote a symbol to Kami for those inside to be rid of the atrocities suffered in life and for their souls to be purged of this life fully. Death truly was the greatest mercy she could afford to them, as living itself would be a punishment.

She knew it would be the same with the Torture Room and decided to spare herself the heartache and repeated the action remotely. She was saddened and angered by what she had seen, but even that anger was consumed the overwhelming fury that boiled inside her, by the hate that she now bore for this man, the emperor.

That man was the cause of the warring dynasties, the cause of her parent's deaths, of the death of thousands, the suffering of millions. All because the incompetent fool was too lazy to do his own job, he locking himself inside his palace sitting in the lap of luxury as the outside world tore itself apart. She would enjoy doing to the same to him.

She started walking down the long hall that led towards the lord's room, the hall being of such grand opulence and vanity that the accrued wealth could have very well fed an entire village of people for several years.

While walking down the hall slowly her anger grew as she neared the cancer that had infected this land and ultimately caused the world to descend into war, this man being the sole instigator of a war that had plagued the land for over twenty years. All because of apathy, lethargy, and derelict of duty.

Two guards that were standing lookout outside his majesty's chambers noticed her at this point, they wearing intricate samurai armor inlaid with gold, and possessing a red demon mask hiding their features. They were each holding a Nagitana by their side as they stood guard.

"Halt" exclaimed the guard to right as he lifted an arm towards Kaguya in a stop gesture, Kaguya not faltering in her step in the least.

The guards seeing how as she walked the very building was shaking from her power quickly drew arms as they pointed their Nagitanas towards her.

"Halt! If you continue to proceed you will be seen as a threat to our lord and any foreign dignitary powers you may possess will be revoked!" exclaimed the male on the left

Seeing that she wasn't stopping they nodded to one another as they both moved forwards to detain the woman. Suddenly Kaguya simply lifted a hand and instantly once of the guards heads was facing in the opposite direction, it having been twisted around completely killing him instantly. The other guard had no time for shock or grievances as he attempted to impale the woman with his nagitana. The narrow hallway working against him in the situation as it did not allow him the full utilization of his weapon. This being one of his lords more… questionable propositions, as a weapon such as a nagitana needed a more open environment in order for proper implementation in combat.

However suddenly in the blink of an eye the entire world just seemed to shift around him, and in instant it was he that was being run through by his own nagitana as he ran himself though with his own blade, the woman holding in place as he did so.

"H-how" he managed to voice out weakly as he looked up, he vaguely noticing that the woman had a third eye open on her forehead with several tomoe currently spinning inside. He quickly coming to grips that it was likely the woman wasn't even human, her horns suddenly making a whole lot more sense.

"D-demon" he voiced out in apparent realization right before he passed away, his body hanging limp at the end of the blade for a few seconds before Kaguya released the weapon, letting both the weapon and his corpse collapse onto the ground.

"No, not a demon" she said as she walked right by the two corpses and right up to the Royal Chambers doors "A God"

* * *

**Inside the Royal Chambers**

The emperor was currently lying on a large bed on his side, and was currently being attended by two quite beautiful woman. The women both wore barely any clothing, they wearing only a silk clear covering draped over their shoulders, and very provocative lingerie. He had four men currently off to side playing grandiose and exotic works of music, while four woman of equal beauty as the ones that attended to him danced provocatively in tune to it all for his entertainment.

Meanwhile his advisor was currently off to the side of his bed with several documents on his lap recounting the day's events and prominent details of important matters across his kingdom. His advisor was also his prominent confidant and was a dark practitioner of well renowned skill.

The advisor was going through several different proposals pertaining to development of a more facilitated fashion of producing weaponry and of advances of metallurgy in one of the dynasty's and how that could aid them in the future. Suddenly however all this was brought to a halt as a woman fazed right through the door alarming the occupants of the room. Taking the initiative she lifted her arm and released four finger-drilling bullets towards the musicians and dancers killing two of them with each bone bullet as it perforated their bodies completely, they going through the dancers before killing the others behind them which just so happened to be the musicians.

Quickly the advisor labeling her a threat pulled out a dark tome as he intended to curse her and extended his arm towards her as he made to prepare a demonic incantation. That was however before his tome suddenly burst apart, pages fluttering uselessly around him as he looked on wide eyed. Kaguya then simply waved her hand at him as the pages folded themselves into spikes and were reinforced with chakra before launching them at great speeds towards the man from all directions. The man shocked beyond belief and unprepared for such a development died instantly the moment one of the spikes impaled his head, unfeeling to the several hundred that followed.

Both women started screaming at this point as the emperor himself froze up in shock at what he had just seen before he quickly regained his composure.

"Who are you? What do you want!?" he asked with a glare towards her trying to put of a sense of false bravado with his image of authority.

Kaguya barely able to hear the man over the whimpering and crying of his mistress simply released a low powered Shinra Tensei across the room, it feeling like nothing more than a cold wind to the occupants confusing the lord. That was until he heard the bodies of both of his mistresses' fall onto the bed as their souls were ripped from their bodies instantly. She using ningendo in conjunction with the Shinra Tensei to do so.

"What have you done!? Who are you!?" he exclaimed making her glare at the fool demanding things from her

"Answer me woma-!" suddenly the emperor was silenced as two chains sprouted from the ground and wrapped themselves around his wrists pulling his body backwards, while his legs were held in place by wooden cuffs that held his legs in a seiza position. This causing his body to arch forwards grotesquely as he cried out in pain.

"R-relea…" the emperor's eyes widened as he found himself unable to speak, his mouth moving yet no sound was forthcoming from his lips.

"Silence" said Kaguya softly "It's almost a blessing onto itself isn't it, well it is for me at least as I don't have to listen to your foolish ramblings" she said as she looked at the man in distaste as if she were gazing upon something unsightly, the man simply whimpering under the withering look she cast at him.

"Now, you may be wondering of my intentions of being here, of what happened to all the people outside this room, of what could have possessed me to personally come here and do this to you" she said as she gestured to his current compromising state.

"Well the answer to those questions are simple. I came here of my own volition, everyone outside this room is dead, and I came here to kill you" she said matter-of-factly as she looked at him emotionlessly, the man looking at her with wide horrified eyes

"You may be asking yourself at this point, why? Why would this woman bear a grudge against me? After all I never met her, never wronged her as far as I can recall. So what would she be after? Money, power, revenge?" she quite effectively voicing the man's thoughts on the matter shocking him as she seemed to be picking his thoughts apart one by one which she was as she read his mind, she walking around the man and gazed at him as he lay before her.

"The answer to such things, is nothing, I desire none of these thing, revenge however… is not beyond even me, even a god can be wrathful" she said as she gazed at the man emotionlessly with all three of her eyes

"I want for nothing. Money, gold? Mere materialistic objects held in high standing by you humans, yet worthless to one such as I." she said as she extended both her arms to either side and quite literally from her hands flowed forth an endless amount of golden coins, they clattering against the floor until two small mounds formed on either side of her. The emperor looking greedily at the sight, never having witnessed such magic as to form riches from nothing.

"Power? I took your palace in mere minutes, I possess enough power to destroy this world and kill every human on this planet in an instant, to slay armies as if they were but mere wheat to the harvest." she looking at him coldly as she said this.

"However revenge is not something too far from my motives, truthfully the sole reason I came here today was to kill you. However I am in a way carrying out vengeance for all those that have died from your sheer incompetence, for if you were not such an irresponsible imprudent fool such an action would not have been warranted for on my part." She said as she approached the clearly terrified man at this point.

The man looking at her with such sheer terror and fear that he looked on the verge of tears at this point, his eyes imploring her- no, begging her to spare his life.

**-Violence and slight gore ahead. Viewer discretion is advised.-**

"Oh don't look at me like that" she said sadly as she tenderly cupped his cheek "There is no need to wear such a face, we haven't even started yet, soon those eyes won't be begging for life…" she said to him in a cruelly sweet voice as she rested an index finger on his chest, her well-manicured nail barely touching the fabric of the cloth. A cruel shark-like grin suddenly stretching across her face as she did so.

"…**but death."** She said in a dark sweet tone as she dragged said finger across his chest to just below his stomach.

For a second nothing seemed to happen as she only moved back slightly afterwards, before the man's head suddenly tilted upwards as he released a silent scream of such utter anguish one did not need to hear it to feel his pain.

A red line slowly formed under his clothes over the place she had run her finger over, blood seeping through the cloth. Suddenly his shirt ripped apart as his chest was split in half vertically and his entrails spilled forth before them. The man vomiting large amounts of blood as he awaited death, yet… it never came.

So it was with terror filled eyes that he looked at the woman before him as his body shook pitifully, tears running down his cheeks at his pain.

"Hehehe" giggled Kaguya softly as she covered her mouth with the sleeve of her kimono "Did you really think I would allow you such an easy death?" she asked humorously "No, we are only getting started, like I said at the end of this I will make you beg for death, and even then, who says I will grant you such a mercy?" she asked coldly

"No, you shall die when I allow you to die" she said emotionlessly to the horrified man **"Tsukuyomi" **she muttered darkly as her third eye spun and the man's eyes went blank.

She quickly materialized a chair under her as she sat down and seemingly made a cup of tea appear in her right hand before she took a sip and rested it on a saucer on a small coffee table she had formed to her right. She then rested the palm of her hand against her cheek as she waited for the genjutsu to end, it should be around five minutes in order to allow the victim to experience seven hundred years of torture. For each year she spent preparing for this day she would pay that back in suffering, she would make the man experience the suffering he had caused his people ten-fold.

**5 minutes later**

Suddenly Kaguya's thoughts were interrupted as the emperor suddenly released an unholy wail as he started thrashing repeatedly against the chains that bound him seemingly intent of ripping his arms from their sockets and sacrificing his hands in his resistance. His eyes unfocused as he looked around unseeingly, the man was nothing more than a broken animal at this point, one that needed to be put down.

Kaguya had tortured the man for seven hundred years, she had broken his mind in eight hours, this before fixing it again, only to break it even quicker the next time. She had driven him fully insane in three days, the torture continued for seven hundred years… the man didn't even know who he was anymore. He only knew one thing and that was that he feared her, the demon that was his god.

"Oh, it was about time you woke up" she said drily drawing the man's attention to her seated form as she rested her head on her hand, her presence making him go still. Kaguya slowly got up and walked towards the man, said man having drool coming from the side of his mouth as he looked at her dumbly yet in near awe as well. It was like the worm was gazing upon god, as he gazed upon the only thing he knew was real… her.

How pitiful

"I have just one more thing to impart upon you before I allow you to die, one final punishment before I allow hell to finally claim you." She said coldly "You would like that won't you? To die?" she said as she rested a hand upon his cheek getting a fervent nod from the man, before she moved away.

Kaguya then extended her arm outwards and from the palm of her hand formed a bone like creation that looked similar to a centipede, which upon closer observation was some form of strange spinal column. It forming segment by segment before it finished and made a small pile on the ground next to her. Suddenly the thing started twitching as chakra coursed through it as the vertebrae elongated grotesquely to the sides as it created long spikes that ended in a wicked point. The spine like creation then used these spikes to support itself as it stood on them and moved towards the emperor, its small numerous steps clicking against the wooden floor before it positioned itself right over the emperor's own spine.

"Now I will bless you with an adjustment to your nervous system that will allow you to experience depths of pain no human can attest to have ever experienced before. A pain that is more painful than an eternal death, can you withstand it?" she asked rhetorically as the pseudo-spine impaled him with its pincer like coccyx and its vertebra split grotesquely down the middle showing hundreds of sharpened small teeth inside. It then went on to impale the man with the numerous spike like protrusions from its vertebrae, making the man jolt forward involuntarily, this before it positioned itself at a point that overlapped his own spine and contoured itself over it.

Suddenly the man started thrashing once more, as his entire body started trembling. He could feel it, the entity on his back was eating his own spine slowly while replacing it, it adding new neural passageways across his body as it progressed. He could feel it all.

Normally anyone would have died from such a thing, as the brain was cruelly separated from the nervous system and spinal column. However Kaguya was god here, this was her world, she made the rules, and they were that even without a nervous system he felt pain, that even without organs he could live.

Meanwhile Kaguya looked at the man with a cruel small smile, such a thing could be defined as cruel even by her standards. However this man truly well and justly deserved this and so much more, she had seen his past, read his thoughts, observed the suffering he had caused. The Toy Room and Torture Room…

She bit her lip at that, no it definitely wouldn't ever be enough, hell was not just punishment for someone so twisted and sick. Hence why even what she was doing could not even evoke a shred of guilt from her, originally she had intended to simply kill the man, but now…

…a thousand deaths would be too lenient.

Casting the man a final glance Kaguya started to walk away towards the door "I have more pressing matters to attend to, you will die soon enough, I shall come to collect your corpse later and hang it in the main towns square. I have a world to end." She said coldly as she walked out of the room ignoring the guttural cries of the broken man, she having returned the ability of the man to speak seeing no need to stop such a thing now that his mind was broken to such a point he could not even formulate words.

The man had been intentionally yanking on his right arm with great force this entire time trying vainly to free himself. He finally succeed in doing so however as he ripped his own hand off, the tightened chain around his wrist acting as a tourniquet as it sliced it off, the chain having been made that the more he struggled the tighter it became. Blood spewing forth staining the surroundings crimson as he did so. He vainly attempted to reach back with the bleeding stump he had for a right arm in order to tear the abomination and his own spine from his back. However lacking a hand this did little more than covering his own back with his blood. Seeing the sheer futility of his struggles the once great emperor extended the bloody stump towards Kaguya's retreating figure as he released a mournful wail, his eyes begging for the release that death would impart upon him.

This being the last sight Kaguya bore witness to moments before she faded through the door once more, she making the lone exit from the room disappear as a wall took its place.

The man true to her word begging for death, trapped in a hell of his own creation.

The most secure establishment on earth and the head of the known world being conquered by a single woman in mere minutes.

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

_You don't want to know what was inside the Toy Room or Torture Room. I was going to add it to the story but thought against it as the contents of the rooms were too graphic. Needless to say the emperor got what was coming to him and he well and truly deserved it. I'll leave the contents of the rooms to your imagination._

_The only part of this that I took inspiration for was the forest spirit scene with the deer, which was in part inspired by Princess Mononoke. I do not own Princess Mononoke, that right is reserved to Studio Ghibli and their beneficiaries. Credit where it is due._

_Chapter 3 of Part One: Change is soon to be forthcoming._

* * *

**Author's Note – Important Notice**

** Prologue still in development**

Alright so far I have received a lot of negative feedback that in context is not even my fault. Criticism is one thing, but when you blame me for things beyond my control we are going to have a problem.

First of all I made it clear that the chapters titled original were not made by me. I had no part in their creation, they were in part a stipulation for me adopting the story. The original story itself was those two chapters. The sole reason I adopted it? Kaguya's background, so I could alter it into what became chapters 1&amp;2.

I have now taken both original chapters down while I work on the remakes for them. If you want to read the original chapters they are both in SonSanbi23's profile, I will be re-uploading the two chapter's re-mastered versions after the upload of what is now going to be chapter 6. This is due to numerous comments pertaining to them even with the warnings placed at the top of the chapters in bold black text stating that I had no part in their conception.

Secondly the reason I posted what is now chapter 4 before the prologue was due to another stipulation made in part by the original creator SonSanbi23 that required me to make a "chapter 3/continuation" to his last chapter in order to adopt the fic. What I uploaded last chapter was this chapter for the prologue because that is what I was working on. How would chapter 3 have made sense if all that happened before it is non-linear?

Thirdly I do not bash, at most I paint characters in a negative light this however does not equate a bash, bashing is the severe criticism and/or hate of a character. Just because your favorite character is portrayed differently, thinks differently, or acts differently does not equate a bash. I am not hating on their original personality or character, these things have simply been altered in order for the sole purpose of the plot, nothing more.

Flames are not appreciated.

Note: This notice will be taken down upon the upload/completion of the entirety of the Prologue _**(Act One: Change)**_


	3. Throne of Order Chapter 1

Short summary at the top in order to transition properly. Part One is now over, Part Two starts now. I am updating Part One first, ch.5 shall be edited in the future since challenge to get the story has been met. I apologize for the confusion, the new chapter is prologue chapter 2, while this chapter has been updated it is not the new upload. Sorry, for the misunderstanding.

* * *

**Quick Note: **While Naruto may be a newborn in this chapter his mental capacities are about that of a baby of around nine months, because of being the child of a prior Jinchuriki his mental synapses were activated upon conception in the womb, not birth. His physical appearance also started shifting slowly towards around nine months because of preconceived development in the womb, the reason this does not happen in the womb is to ensure the safety of the mother. These aspects pertains to all Jinchuriki that came to be born from a former jinchuriki in the story. (ex. Naruto, Fū, and Yugito)

* * *

**Warning: **_This chapter and subsequent story is to be rated M for language, violence, gore, and possible future lemons. Lemons might be given their own separate story instead in order to not hinder the viewing pleasure of others, or I will give fair warning to their inclusion in a chapter, the romance and subsequent relationships though will still remain in the story…_

_This story might contain some Bleach elements like character features and appearances, but won't be a full blown x-over for a good while, if it even get's to be one at all. Note: There is a reason for this._**  
**

**Official Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Naruto, Bleach or any other referenced or related works in that may appear in this story, if there ever is an OC inclusion in this or any of my stories, the resemblance of a name and/or physical appearance to anyone living or deceased is completely coincidental. The rights of any pictures or art I will ever use go to their respective owners, if said artist would like the picture removed from my profile, for that is where it will most likely be, please say so instead of jumping to conclusions of infringement. What I do own is the story concept, story board, the story itself, and any OC's I do create._

* * *

_**Part 2: Order**_

* * *

**Chapter I  
**

**~x~**

Sleep, it was all that Kaguya Ōtsutsuki and the Shinju had experienced for centuries

After Shinju and Kaguya managed to both once more walk the earth they came to receive a mandate from Kami herself.

They had been vastly weakened by their imprisonment, and had been ordained by her council to withdraw from the world for the time being, Kami telling them that the world had finally put in motion the events that would ultimately lead to its inevitable end.

What the Hagoromo never realized was that no one goes against the will of god, even other gods bowed before the might of Kami.

They were told that they would awaken the day the throne would emerge onto the earth, and so they both entered a timeless slumber, to be awoken centuries into the future in a vastly changed world.

Indra managed to create a legacy in the Uchiha when after his encounter with Kaguya he managed to open his heart to the concept of love for the first time, and soon came to find a woman to settle down with. Telling tales of the mistakes and foolishness of his father and brother to his children, of the foolish naivety of the philosophy of true peace and ninshu his father established, pointing out all the glaring faults in such a concept.

He had decided that he would be the last Ōtsutsuki, as he made his children instead adopt his wife's maiden name Uchiha, so giving birth to the mighty Uchiha clan, a clan that would stand at the top of this war-torn world for centuries to come.

He lived a long and happy life and saw his grandchildren be born, he also came to find out that his brother managed to seduce one of his many followers that he had amassed before their battle, and she had apparently borne child, they having dubbed themselves the Senju. While it was disturbing on many levels to know some of Ashura's spawn roamed the earth, there was little he could do on the matter, plus it wasn't like he truly could fault his children for their father's sins. It would be as if someone were to try to kill him because he had the misfortune of having Hagoromo as his fore bearer, it would just be cruel and unusual punishment.

He in his final death throes came to the conclusion that he needed to leave a legacy of the knowledge of the tale of the Rabbit Goddess and her sons, the world having deemed it fit to alter and twist history in order to forget the travesties of the past. The world had decided to portray his bastard father as a near god-like entity, almost replacing Kami as the main religion, while Kaguya and Juubi were being depicted as the near devils of this new philosophy. It sickened him.

He wouldn't allow his descendants to be corrupted by the foolishness of the world, they shall not be ignorant of their legacy, and so he carved onto a stone tablet the secrets of his bloodline and the tale of the true history, and of how Kaguya would one day return to claim what was hers.

It wasn't long after that he finally died, but unable to truly pass on he was trapped in an endless cycle of incarnation and wandering.

He observed the fall and rise of clans, the ascension of the village system, the pitiful state his clan had descend into, going from great warriors to a simple police force. Even his last words to the clan had been tainted, obscured to those that attempted to gaze upon it, he saw wars be waged once more, these even deadlier and more bloody than ever before. He had been right, his father had been a fool, he had seen that the true peace that his father had said would come out of connecting people's hearts by giving chakra to the world had been a complete and utter failure. With people opting instead to use said chakra to rip each others hearts out instead of connecting with them, the act ultimately having been nothing more than the delusions of a foolish optimistic old man.

He found the hidden village system fascinating, and stupid. Putting that many professional killers in one place, some possessing deep seated rivalries with one another was just asking for trouble. (Ex. Uchiha and Senju clans)

This observation being proven correct when Madara decided that the village was nothing more than a disgrace and wanted to wipe it from the face of the earth. Madara having observed most of the issues with the village system as well as seen as the Uchiha clan was reduced to a mockery of its former glory, his brother would have been glad to lose his eyes rather than see the shameful state their great clan had been reduced to.

All the while Indra only observed events play out as an observer as he patiently archived the passage of time.

And now on this day centuries later, the day had finally arrived, his ancestor would once more awaken and the world would once more quake in fear of her. The rabbit goddess would instill the fear of god into these mortals, and her vision of change would finally come to fruition.

"It is time" said Indra solemnly as his specter sat in the middle of a large lake in the woods near Konoha

He stood up, he standing on the surface of the crystal clear lake, and turned his gaze at the blood red full moon that hovered in the night sky above him, it looking like a dark omen given form.

"Now Juubi, show me the power of a god" he said seriously as he turned his gaze to look upon the reflection of the moon on the water, it instead showing four rings with three tomoe upon each ring.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Orion the Kingdom of Gods**

In a large room there were ten thrones positioned in a semi-circle, and a single ornate throne standing slightly behind and above them all. All the throne's had the people that occupied them shrouded in shadows, while all one could see of the one in the ornate throne was but a silhouette. Frivolous curtains impairing the view of any who dared gaze upon her.

Kneeling before them were two females, these being Kaguya and Shinju themselves.

"**Do you know what you must do?"** asked a heavenly voice, it coming from the ornate throne, the being that spoke being none other than Kami herself.

"Yes my lady, we are to find the seed and we are to guard it until the day it finally matures, and help it to do so" said Kaguya

"**Good, and you Shinju?"** asked Kami curiously

"I am to help my companion in her quest by being sealed inside the catalyst. I am also to collect my children so that they won't perish when the end finally does befall us, as they deserve their freedom after so long" she said sounding sorrowful near the end, she having seen how her children had been used as weapons of war by despicable humans.

"**Yes they do, now as you know upon your completion of this quest the both of you shall no longer simply be immortal, you shall be gods and join my court. As gods though I expect you to maintain balance, we would not want to cause Order anymore problems that he shall already have to face."**

"Yes my lady, but as you know we will most likely have to be a little… aggressive if we intend to claim the throne and catalyst" said Shinju a bit hesitantly not wanting to be blunt about the fact they were literally having to cheat destiny and destroy balance all at the same time

"**I know what must be done, the blood moon has been enacted, the world's balance is not in jeopardy, we are not being watched."** said Kami ominously

At her statement Shinju got a bloodthirsty grin on her face, while Kaguya on the other hand had a small smirk grace her features.

"**Now go!"** said Kami forcefully

"Yes my lady!" said both in tandem as they disappeared in their own respective Kamui's back into their bodies in the real world.

"**And so it begins" **said a voice on one of the lower thrones

"**Do you think it wise to send them Kami?"** said another voice with an unseen raised eyebrow

"**It is necessary, time is running out, the gateway will soon open, it needs to end. The throne needs to be established" **said Kami enigmatically as she leaned back into her cushioned throne

'**I only hope that our champion will be prepared by then, the conception of entire worlds and the passing of millenniums have all been for the creation of this sole event, you are our last chance'**

'**Naruto' **she said sadly as she gazed at an empty throne directly across from her, the throne being the physical manifestation of the throne on this world.

* * *

**Back in the Elemental Nations**

The village of Takigakure, a village that was centered against the backdrop of a majestic tree, was in a state of anger and chaos as the village jinchuriki had been taken by her mother into the depths of the great tree, in such taking the jinchuriki from the village. The girl mere seconds after she had been born had been passed down the burden of her mother, that burden being the seven tailed beast itself, and her mother with her life quickly fading decided to flee the village and get her daughter as far away from it as possible. She knew there were tunnels trailing through the tree that led to outside the village and in her desperation attempted to use them to do so.

Sadly she now found herself lost, as she could not properly navigate the extensive network of roots and hollowed out rooms.

She while traversing the maze of root systems found herself in a large room that had several people kneeled in front of a large water basin praying quietly. She cursed under her breath as a guard called out and came walking towards her, she quickly proceeding to pull a kunai from a wrist holster from inside her sleeve and shift it inside her baggy kimono sleeve, her kimono being a lot less constricting after having given birth mere hours ago.

"Have you come to pray for passed heroes or perhaps maybe to baptize your child in the hero water?" asked the man curiously seeing the newborn infant in her arms

When she didn't say anything he took a closer look at the woman, and took notice of her pale face as well as the thin sheen of sweat on her brow.

"Ma'am you don't look too good, if you want I can escort you to the village so you won't get lost in the tunnels and take you to a hospital, the hero shrine is always open you know." he said as he reached his hand out towards her in order to shusshin her to a hospital making her grip her kunai more tightly as she prepared to plunge the blade quickly into his neck before making a dash into the adjacent hallway.

Then something happened that shocked everyone present, a silence descending upon the room at the occurrence.

The hero water, something near worshiped for hundreds of years for its near magical properties and powers, it being able to make a man ten times as strong with but a sip, suddenly parted, as a pale figure rose from said waters, water cascading down her nude form.

She had snow white hair, said hair covering her chest, and two horn-like protrusions coming from her head. A single red vertical line resided on her forehead, it nearly looking like some kind of tribal marking. Her eyes were the mesmerizing pearly white of the byakugan yet no one would ever commit the blunder of mistaking her as a mere hyuuga. She simply seemed like the pure image of perfection given form, her beauty unnatural, otherworldly...

At her sudden appearance some of the worshiper's started going into hysterics, crying openly, praying ever more reverently, as they claimed god had manifested itself before them.

The woman said nothing, she not new to people worshiping her as a goddess made flesh, humans were simple creatures like that, they believed what they wanted to believe, but soon that belief would in actuality be reality.

'**Sister, awake' **as her voice resounded in the hall like room, her lips not moving as she spoke, further confirming the thoughts of many of those witness to this as they reaffirmed their belief that she was some sort of deity.

Within but a single instance another figure just as ungodly beautiful as the first presented itself upon emerging from the waters, water actually wrapping tenderly against her form and forming elegant looking cloths as it did so. (The same as the previous chapter)

'**Where are we sister?'** asked the voice this one sounding as powerful as that of the other

'**We are in the center of the tree born from your sapling all those centuries ago' **stated Kaguya

'**And the water we stand on?' **questioned Shinju curiously paying no heed to the audience around them, as they hung to their every word.

'**Nothing but the very tears we shed for humanity as it fell from god's grace, as we observed them destroy the world as we knew it, as we ultimately saw them butcher peace. Do you see how these waters are black?' **she asked getting a nod from said woman.

'**That my dear sister is their sin, as they tried to rid themselves from it by washing their hands using these waters, to purge their bodies clean of the darkness that plagues them' **She said as said waters slowly purified themselves.

"W-who are you two, get out of there at once, this is a holy place" said a nervous guard, the same guard that had been confronting Fū's mother mere moments before.

The two of them merely cocked an eyebrow at the stuttering man

"I-I mean it, get out before I force you out!" he exclaimed as he made to draw his weapon as a show of force.

Before the man had even fully drawn out his blade he found himself suspended in the air as the white haired woman, who had materialized clothes for herself similar to her friend, held him suspended in mid-air, her hand constricting tightly around his throat as she did so.

"**You dare have the gall to order me around mortal! Me a living god obey the likes of a puny mortal like you, I who have faced god's in battle and subjugated this world to my will, I who have ended civilization's and crushed entire cities in nay an instance!" **she exclaimed angrily, her third eye opening on her forehead and spinning hypnotically as she gazed at his entire life. She speaking for the first time using her beautiful silky soft voice, it sounding heavenly just as it had moments prior, it now only lacking the echoing tone from before.

"**I have seen your life, judged your actions, observed your transgressions, and deem you lacking. Pay for you arrogance!" **she exclaimed as she let go of his throat, he still suspended in mid-air through her gravity manipulation. She then placed her hand on his head and proceeded to quite literally rip his soul from his body.

The moment the action was done his body collapsed lifeless on the ground, his blade clattering uselessly beside him.

Every single person dared not stand or look at said being directly, as their eyes drifted to the corpse from their bowed position. They dared not speak, no ninja could touch the soul, as far as the world knew it was impossible.

"I have the location of where we must go, we must hurry dear sister, the sooner we can get there the easier we shall be able to defy fate" said Kaguya as she looked at the body in disgust, she hated touching humans, such dirty creatures. One of his last thoughts not minutes prior to his death being of him having his way with her after seeing her emerge nude from the water. He deserves the destruction of his soul, damn pervert, guess they didn't all die out with Hagoromo's death after all.

Shinju only nodded as they both made to teleport to the location that Kaguya had retrieved from the man's memories, each with their own goal.

"God" said a soft frail voice, making both of them stop in their actions, as they turned only to be greeted with a woman with a bundle in her arms. The woman had green colored hair tied into a ponytail that was hidden mostly by her cloak, and possessed eyes of an unnatural bright orange shade, the same traits that could be observed upon her child.

"Yes child" said Kaguya falling back on decades of experience in being hailed as a god, she having observed that the woman was not much longer for this world, the light of her eyes fading slowly as she supported herself using the carved walls of the room.

"He-help my daughter, I...I am not much longer for this world, m-my daughter please spare her this cruel world" begged the woman tears streaming down her face, it was at that point that Kaguya noticed that the woman was truthfully already dead, her dull eyes betraying her will. The only thing she could see in those pools of the most unnatural orange being a single lingering emotion so powerful it motivated her to defy death itself.

Hope

"You in your throes of death when presented with god before you, plead not for your own life but for that of your daughter?" asked Kaguya regally, astounded at this woman's determination.

"Please t-take her away from here, even from this world if you so wish it, death would be a mercy to her rather than to leave her here" begged the woman as she broke into a coughing fit near the end covering her hand in blood

"You would let your daughter die, rather than allow her the opportunity to live" demanded Kaguya angrily at the thought.

"T-there are fates worse than death in this world kami-sama" said the woman as her life started slipping away and she fell to her knees still holding the precious bundle in her arms.

Her eyes softened as she heard Shinju whisper a single word into her ear.

**_Jinchuriki_**

A human being sacrificed in life and made to bear a burden so great they are considered cursed. This babe was one as was her mother before her, holder of one of Juubi's children, Chōmei the seven tailed beast. The demon ripped from the woman's body moments after the birth and forced into her newborn daughter, cursing her future mere moments after her conception, the child born into a fate worse than death, a curse passed from one generation to the other.

"You have lived a courageous life and persevered through adversity, you who have put the fate of your daughter before your very life, I grant you your wish, but for a price." She said making said woman raise her head weakly as she looked at Kaguya, her eyes filled with so much hope one could lose themselves in said orange pools.

"Anything" she said without hesitation, Kaguya shocked at the woman's willingness

"Your soul, and in exchange your child shall come with us as we shall change the very threads of her fate and remold her destiny" said Kaguya with finality

The woman smiled a large bloody smile at the statement "Done" she whispered hoarsely mere seconds before toppling forward dead, Kaguya catching her before she collapsed on the floor in order for the baby in her arms not be harmed.

Kaguya quickly pried said babe from her mother's stiff arms, the woman clutching the child to her chest as if it were the most precious thing in the world even in death, and gave the babe to Shinju as she looked at the woman who had passed away before her.

Kaguya then rested her forehead against the woman's own for a brief second before pulling away, sympathy and sorrow clear in her eyes. A mark similar to the true rinnegan on the mortal woman's forehead, Kaguya shedding a single tear as she looked at the woman's peaceful face.

"You who suffered more than any other I hereby grant passage to your soul to Elysium" said Kaguya as a golden sheen covered the woman's body.

"May your soul finally find peace in death" Kaguya said softly as the woman's soul departed this world gifting Kaguya with all her memories upon her parting, including the name of said child.

**_"Godly Secret Technique - Carnal Ascension" _**she said as the woman's body lifted up slightly into the air and seemed to begin to deatomize, Kaguya having deemed the body of a woman with a soul so pure too virtuous to remain on this earth.

Kaguya could not help but think that if there were more people like her in the world then maybe the world would not have to end, but she knew the truth, people that virtuous and kindhearted were veritably one in a million. A single diamond in a sea of coals.

This being proved as when she made to leave with Shinju a voice halted her once more.

"My lord what of us, don't we get our wishes granted to us for our faithfulness to you?" asked a middle aged man with a slightly receding hairline respectfully.

Kaguya halted in her tracks at that and turned towards the man, her eyes ablaze with an inner fury the likes of which no one living had ever seen.

"Faithfulness? This world no longer knows the meaning of the word, what with naming that foolhardy sage a god, you have forsaken Kami, and here you are before me asking things out of greed and jealousy of the dead?" asked Kaguya disbelievingly

"But I shall grant you your wish, for if you want the same fate to befall you, who am I to deny such a thing?" said Kaguya wrathfully

The man suddenly spat out a large wad of blood, as he raised his arms fruitlessly and grabbed the bone spike protruding from his chest.

**"Die"** Kaguya said darkly as the man slowly became nothing but ash.

No one else said a word, either too scared or respectful of the being before them to do so.

And so both Kaguya and Shinju faded away from sight using their respective space manipulation techniques, leaving only ash and a single corpse in their wake, they taking the child with them and in so doing so saving her from a life of derision and persecution.

* * *

**In a cave near Konoha**

In a retracted establishment at the borders of Konoha, in a cave that had been remodeled for said event in advance, Kushina Uzumaki was presently giving birth. She was lying on a bed being attended by several nurse medic-nin and her two midwives Taji and Biwako. Around the entire bed was a complex seal array used specifically for the delivery as well as several strategically positioned candles littering the room.

Her husband was watching the proceedings from the other side of a one-way mirror into the room, this being for his own safety as the seal itself drastically weakened upon childbirth and the demonic chakra might assault him. He also needed to maintain the seal by rerouting around 55% of his chakra into the seal array that surrounded his wife's bed, which meant that he was vastly weakened because of this.

"Well it seems everything is going well doesn't it Minato" asked a man with spiky long white hair as he sat down next to him, this man being none other than one of the three sannin, Jiraiya the toad sage.

"It appears so Jiraiya" said Minato "I just can't seem to remember for the life of me of when I actually had sex with her to have said child, I know it is my child, all the tests have confirmed as such, I just can't remember the actual event." Said Minato as he chewed on his thumb watching his wife bare child as the nurses in the room got at times thrown around in her pain filled fury.

Jiraiya laughed uproariously at his students proclamation as he smacked the man in the back good naturedly "Minato, pardon my language, but there is a saying I have learned to live by. A fuck one cannot remember must be one hell of a fuck." said the man lecherously, a large grin on his face as he quoted his own words.

"Now stop bitching about it, and even if you don't remember at least it was with an attractive woman, your wife no less" said Jiraiya seriously

Minato only sighed at that "Jiraiya you know I don't feel that way about her, this marriage is only a political move on my part, a way to keep a village asset close at hand and happy. Sure I would not have minded getting her with child later on in order to pass on the Kyuubi or to restart the Uzumaki clan, but overall this is nothing more than an arranged marriage that has been in the making since our academy days. I do not want a child and she is still in her prime so it would be useless to get her with child at this point, our plans do not allow much room for such things. I need her to have a child later on, at a point when her usefulness as a military power has passed, and I would be able to do the demonic transfer upon the child. I can't do that now as it would be pointless and I would be taking one of my best ANBU operatives out of the game!" said Minato frustratedly as he smashed his fist into the armrest of his chair.

Jiraiya only listened to the man's rant patiently, he knew that Minato had always been an incredibly resourceful and distant young man, one that unlike him cared not for most worldly things, he was simply obsessed with the village and cared not for much of anything else. Minato was a man that truthfully saw no time for love or fun, as duty came above all. Sure he cared about Kushina, but love? He truly just wasn't that kind of man.

Suddenly an ANBU operative appeared next to Jiraiya and whispered something into the man's ear, Jiraiya nodding as the man talked.

"Minato I am needed in Takigakure there has been a breach in security and they have called upon Konoha's aid according to the contract between our villages." he said seriously

Minato raised an eyebrow at that "And pray tell what sort of breach in security elicits me sending one of the sannin?" asked Minato

"The kind that pertains to a jinchuriki being kidnapped from the village" said Jiraiya seriously making Minato's eyes harden

"When, how?" asked Minato

"2100 hours, and she is thought to have been taken away by her mother, neither have been found." said Jiraiya

Minato frowned at that, pondering his course of action

"Minato you know how important that Jinchuriki is to us, because of our treaty with them that Jinchuriki is for all intents and purposes ours as well, it's the sole reason that has dissuaded Kumo and Iwa from advancing through our borders to kill you. If we lose it we will have only one vastly weakened jinchuriki while they both have two each at their disposal." Said Jiraiya urgently

"I know, I'll take you to the border of Takigakure myself, I have a marker near the falls" said Minato seriously

"But your wife-"

"Can wait" interrupted Minato emotionlessly "I will not allow my village to fall to a fourth ninja war because of something as stupid as my wife failing to use contraceptives, from now on Jiraiya you are on a double S rank mission to retrieve the jinchuriki of Taki, I want it done Jiraiya" ordered Minato as he grabbed the man's shoulders and hiraishin'd out with him.

Suddenly the ANBU that had relayed the information started chuckling until said chuckling became full blown laughter. His mask slowly started to shift and contort as it became a white porcelain mask with several black lines curving from the left to the right, they converging on the sole eye-hole for the right eye in which a single sharingan resided.

"Oh, it's just too easy, humans are simply so predictable" he said as he turned his head towards where the woman was giving birth, the nurses led by the two midwives currently in the process of cleaning the child.

"Now I should have around sixty seconds or so before he arrives back using the marker, let the show begin" he said as he walked to said one-way see-through mirror and simply phased through it as if he were a phantom.

Immediately after doing so he quickly dispatched both mid-wives with kunai's to the back of their skulls as they were the ones that posed the greatest threat, and then used a tanto he had taken from one of the ANBU to quickly kill all the rest of the medic-nin, only one having enough time to parry a single blow before he was quickly beheaded. After he was finished using the blade he simply threw it into the wall above Kushina imbedding it there, never once stopping his gait towards the woman and child resting on the bed.

Suddenly as he was making his way over around half a dozen golden chains erupted from around him binding him where he stood.

"Well, well, well, I guess you weren't as weakened as I thought" said Obito patronizingly not worried about it in the least seeing as physically the woman could not even move a finger at this point.

"B-bastard" Kushina managed to croak out before spitting out a large amount of blood, barely able to keep herself conscious from the complications during the birth.

"Such harsh words" he said as he phased through the chains as well, they clattering against each other as they fell to the ground

"W-what are you go-going to do?" questioned Kushina weakly, her consciousness slowly failing her, she clutching the child to her chest in a vain effort to protect him.

"This" said the man as he plunged his entire arm into her stomach making her black out, yet no physical harm was done to the woman. The arm had in actuality been under Kamui and was currently inside the seal itself keeping it open and creating the window of opportunity he will need later on. Slowly the old seal started transferring a portion of itself upon his right forearm, the five pronged seal becoming a simple four pronged one because of this, as it bound the Kyuubi's chakra to his will. This also having the effect of destroying the hiraishin marker that was intertwined with the seal.

It was at this point that Minato arrived on the scene as he kicked the door in.

Minato was furious as he gazed at the man, after he came back after he hiraishin'd Jiraiya to Takigakure he arrives to find his entire ANBU detail protecting the cave dead, and he comes to find this man having killed everyone in the establishment and was currently most likely stealing the Kyuubi. It was probably this same guy or someone associated with him that had helped kidnapped Konoha's other jinchuriki as well.

In a fraction of a second Minato reappeared above the man, rasengan forming in his hand in but an instant. The man's sharingan span once as the rasengan simply fazed through the man's head, in an instant Minato span around and threw his kunai, the kunai going through the man once more.

Suddenly the man disappeared completely from sight, as all the bodies of the dead around him stood up, even that of the man who was decapitated, he holding his own head underarm.

They all proceeded to lunge at him, he simply throwing a single kunai in retaliation.

As the kunai passed by all of them he disappeared in a flash of light as he killed all of the one's who charged at him.

The only one left was the man without his head as he grabbed said head and threw it a him, its mouth opening hideously as it headed straight for him, Minato simply charging another rasengan in his hand as he ran it straight through the man's skull. The violently spiraling orb ripping the head to shreds splattering himself with blood as he did so, he then focused a pocket of wind chakra behind his rasengan and launched it forward dismembering the body of the man himself.

Suddenly the world went black.

'An illusion!' thought Minato

He quickly did a handseal before shouting out "Kai!"

As the world came back to focus he could only stare bewildered as he saw the man from before sitting at the foot of his wife's bed with his son in his arms wrapped in a blanket.

"Shh, he's sleeping" whispered Obito psychotically

"Catch" he said as he threw the child towards Minato, Minato lunging forward to catch said child, Naruto waking up and crying as this happened.

Suddenly his eyes widened as he saw that on said blanket were numerous explosive notes, he quickly ripped said blanket away from his son and threw it towards the far wall.

As it detonated in mid-air he quickly used hiraishin and took his son away from there.

* * *

**Namikaze Compound**

In a bright flash of light he appeared in the middle of the compound, in the master bedroom.

"Shit! I have to get back!" he exclaimed as he deposited the child on the bed and made to activate the marker in the cave tied to his wife only to find it ineffective.

He quickly teleported to the nearest one, the one near the gates, and made to get to the cave as quickly as possible.

At least that was his plan before the Kyuubi suddenly appeared in the middle of the village and roared, yeah that seemed a lot more urgent, plus chances were if the Kyuubi was there then his wife was dead and the guy from earlier had bolted or was presently controlling the Kyuubi.

Meanwhile Naruto was still crying alone on the bed in the master bedroom, his crying seemingly going unheard. Suddenly the child felt a soothing presence approach him, he gazing towards it with his moist sapphire blue eyes.

The woman standing there did not look much older than around sixteen or so and had short white hair reaching to only her shoulders and caramel tanned skin. She also possessed mesmerizing green eyes that seemed to almost glow in the dark room, to young Naruto the woman was so beautiful that he simply stopped crying and stared at the woman curiously, his little mouth slightly open in awe.

"Gah?" baby Naruto said as he tilted his head to the side, almost making the woman gush at the sight, a small blush still forming on her cheeks at all the cuteness.

"Do not cry my lord, I am here for you, you will never be alone again" she said as she sat next to him, his gaze following her every move as she did so.

She then lifted the child and positioned him on her lap as she held him, said baby cooing at the act of being held as he snuggled into her arms.

Tears suddenly started spilling forth from her eyes at the sight, some falling on top of said babe as she was overwhelmed with emotion.

Many people wonder what the meaning of life truly is, the reason why they are put in the world, why they are born, why they live, yet even without knowing they continue to live their lives.

But she was different, she knew the answer to all those questions, and said answer was held in her arms at this very moment.

So long… centuries she had waited for this very moment.

Many people thought that they knew happiness, but the feeling one gets as they beheld their fate, as they embraced their destiny, as they found their purpose in life was without a doubt the most heartfelt moment of her entire life. It was finding true peace, it was setting your heart aflame with passion and love, and it was the birth of emotions all at once.

It was akin to touching god.

So it was with a heartfelt smile that she gazed fondly at the child in her arms, tears of happiness falling from her eyes as she did so.

One of her tears came to fall on said child's face forcing him to form a mewl of discontent at the feeling, this in turn making a sobbing chuckle emerge from her lips.

The child turned to her once more and stared at her with concern, she seeing that he wanted to be closer to her for some reason lifted him up a bit so that they were staring eye to eye. The child then reached one of its small hands towards her and rested it against her cheek.

"Babu" the child said seriously as he rubbed her cheek soothingly, drenching his little hands in her tears.

She could not hold it anymore as she actually started crying at that, the comforting gesture being too much for her.

Others might see this as her being silly, or that the child did not know what it was doing, but it was just the gesture had awoken something deep within her, a primal loneliness that she had been experiencing for centuries, it awoke the part of her heart that craved but a single thing…

Love

This though actually seemed to frustrate said child even more as his attempt to apparently console her seemed to make matters worse, and at this point looked like he was going to start crying himself.

Mabui seeing this quickly got a reign on her emotions

"I am sorry my lord, I am not sad, I was just overjoyed at finally getting to meet you after so long" she said sincerely as she smiled at him.

Naruto looked at her doubtfully but after a few seconds started to smile himself seeing her own smile.

"Gahhh! Dabu da babu!" said the baby excitedly as he happily rubbed his cheek against her.

"My god you are just too adorable! I would like nothing more than to just cuddle you to death!" said Mabui in a baby voice as all her restraint finally crashed and she started gushing over him.

He in turn simply giggling at her statement, sounding like he would not be against the idea in the slightest.

"But alas we cannot cuddle together as of yet young master, as tempting as that bed looks we have to meet with the others, there is much to do; demons to seal, peons to crush, mommies to save, that sort of thing" said Mabui saddening him at the prospect of not cuddling but making his little face light up at the mention of mommy, as he clapped happily.

"Oh, you like that don't you, you want to see mommy?" she asked still using her baby voice making him coo happily in agreement at that.

"Let's go get her then, I bet she and the girls will be ecstatic to see you" she said as she walked out of the room with child in hand, her foot hitting one of the many dead ANBU that littered the compound as she did so.

"Yeah we will all have a lot of fun together, now won't we" she said with a dark demented smile playing across her face as she disappeared from sight as she exited the compound, she heading towards where Kushina resided.

* * *

**Moments before with Kushina**

Obito watched uncaringly as Minato left with the child, he then turned around as the tips of his fingers set themselves alight with a blue flame like chakra, a seal forming at the tip of each fingertip, he then placing each corresponding seal where it correlated with the seal array on her stomach.

"5 pronged seal, kai!" he shouted as he turned his hand counterclockwise as if opening a lock, red chakra suddenly bursting forth from Kushina's form making him shield his eyes.

Since a portion of the seal was already connected to him it recognized him as having used the key to the seal to unlock it.

"And so it begins" said Obito as he gazed up at the sky as a figure manifested itself out of the chakra that was quickly vacating Kushina's body.

The moment the Kyuubi manifested Obito quickly used his sharingan to subdue its mind as his the half of the seal array that he had stolen from Kushina became a glowing orange color across his right forearm.

"And with that Kyuubi has been subjugated" said Obito before using Kamui and teleporting Kyuubi 300 feet above Konoha, it's very landing destroying a portion of the village as it roared to the heavens in its fury.

Suddenly he felt a presence appear behind him and turned just in time to observe a woman emerge from a rift in reality, she using her hand to pry it open.

'Space-time ninjutsu' thought Obito as he assessed the threat level of the woman

The woman emerged from the rift and looked around the room before locking eyes with Obito, making him flinch at her cold gaze, a look as if the world were at her feet, as if everything were meaningless before her.

'Byakugan!' thought Obito in surprise

"Who are you!? State your purpose here!?" he demanded as he truthfully felt wary of fighting this woman, she was an unknown in his plans, and an enemy you did not know was the most dangerous of all

'Are those horns?' thought Obito distractedly

Meanwhile Kaguya was furious at this little upstart demanding things from her, nevertheless she tried to avoid a confrontation if possible, she was here for a reason after all.

"I am here to take the woman behind you and her child" stated Kaguya coldly, a scowl slipping through her features showing her obvious distaste of the man, sure she was a bit sexist at times but men had displayed very little redeeming qualities to her. Hell she had used Creation of all things to create her very children, using the properties of the Juubi's energy to form a child, she not bearing the thought of allowing any of these disgusting humans to bed her.

"I am sorry but I cannot allow that, the woman stays with me, and as for the child…" he stated as he trailed off at the end suddenly utilizing Kamui to appear behind the woman intent of stabbing her in the back with a kunai, she in turn simply forming a single large bone spike from her back in order to block him.

"I don't think I shall tell you" Obito said darkly

Suddenly numerous bone spikes emerged from her back making said man backpedal as several dozen of the spikes shot off, he barely dodging in time.

Obito observing that where the bone spikes impaled the walls were quickly deteriorating, he shifted his eyes back towards the woman as he prepared to get serious.

"Foolish mortal I will show you the foolishness of challenging your progenitor" she said as she lifted a single hand towards the man and shot of a single bone spike towards him at an incredible speed, Obito enabling Kamui in order to intercept it as it sucked the bone spike into a wormhole.

Seeing the action Kaguya smirked as she wrested control of the Kamui from Obito, making the man's eyes widen as this happened.

"Tend to the woman" exclaimed Kaguya before she distorted the space around the both of them taking them to a place far from this world.

Shinju appearing from the shadows as she smirked "So be it" she said as she walked towards the bedded woman, her hands becoming alight with godly chakra.

* * *

**In a land of great mountains that pierced the heavens**

Kaguya and Obito suddenly appeared out of thin air in the middle of a clearing at the base of one of the mountains that littered the landscape.

"Who are you?" asked Obito officially scared at this point

"God" simply responded the woman she actually floating in the air as she activated her byakugan and opened her third eye.

_**"Dance of the Seedling Fern"**_ she exclaimed as she terraformed the surrounding area, millions of bone spikes emerging from the ground. Obito barely evaded the assault by using a doton jutsu in order to shield himself from the assault, as he created a dome of earth around himself.

"Bansho Tennin" exclaimed Kaguya as she raised her arm towards it, the ball of earth blasting off towards her, before coming to a dead halt in front of her.

_**"Nine Seals: Great Deadly Impalement"**_ she exclaimed as dozens of giant bone spikes were launched towards the ball of earth impaling it, nine of said spikes having chakra forged chains connected to the ground to hold it in place.

Suddenly Kaguya materialized ten truth seeking spheres behind her and used it to block a large number of flaming fireballs the size of the sphere of earth from before.

Obito quickly took advantage of said distraction and utilized his Kamui to form a dimensional hole right above the woman's right shoulder, ripping the woman's arm from her body, leaving only a stump in its place making him smirk behind his mask.

She tenderly lifted a hand to the lost limb seemingly to staunch the bleeding, her face showing not one sign of discomfort or pain as she did so.

"How did you get away?" she demanded more than asked

"Kamui" said the man simply

This making Kaguya regard the man more closely 'So that's what that spatial distortion technique he used earlier was, he has Indra-kun's eyes'

Suddenly Kaguya pulsed chakra out through the stump of her lost limb and in an instant the flesh bubbled and a new arm took its place.

'Shit, instant regeneration!' he thought as he dashed away from the area in order to buy time to formulate a plan to work around that.

The woman simply lifted her new arm after the man _**"Five-Finger Drilling Bullets"**_ she exclaimed as she fired said bone bullets at an insane speed, the man barely dodging only to be forced to do so again and again as the bone bullets seemed to rebound endlessly across the forest of bones that surrounded him. The bullets being able to meld into the calcified trees only to reemerge coming from another completely different direction.

Kaguya simply calmly opened another dimensional rift next to her and inserted her hand in it, a bone spike protruding from her palm. A rift quickly formed itself behind the head of Obito and in but a second Kaguya's hand emerged alongside the bone spike, she intent of quickly killing off the man with her _All-Killing Ash Bones_ technique as she fired it off only for him to dodge it in a split second.

'The nerve of this woman toying with me, I will show her the true hand of change!' he thought angrily

"Enough of this! Susanoo!" he exclaimed as a flaming warrior manifested itself around him, he utilizing the warriors blades to destroy the surrounding forest of bones and ending the eternally looping attack of her Shikotsumyaku. This once more shocking and infuriating Kaguya at this man being able to wield her grandson's techniques.

"You taint your blood using those eyes to defy me, pay for your transgressions" she exclaimed seriously as she lifted a single arm into the air.

_**"Planetary Devastation" **_Kaguya invoked with a godly voice, this making the Uchiha's eyes widen as he looked up only to see a slowly descending sphere of flaming earth half the size of the hidden leaf village falling down upon him.

He barely had enough time to make the large ethereal warrior lift its arms above him to stop the cataclysmic attack from falling onto the land, in but an instant the warrior's knee's buckling below him, as he caused but a modicum of resistance against this powerful force. Succeeding in only stopping it in its tracks for but a mere instant.

This barely buying enough time for him to Kamui away from the location, before his Sussano was crushed and the meteor detonated with enough force to level half the land of fire. The sky being blackened by soot at this point, as ash fell like rain around him.

He reappeared about a half a mile north after his Kamui temporarily ran out and he had to solidify, he not having mastered said ability as of yet, the only reason he survived the meteor being because of his intangibility.

"Damn, that woman wasn't exaggerating by stating that her power was akin to a god, and I still have a bad feeling that she is still toying with me" said Obito quietly to himself as he gazed at the destruction caused by this monster.

"I am" said voice directly behind him making him turn wide-eyed only to be looking eye to eye with the woman.

She barely moved her hand and suddenly his entire right arm was cut off, the same arm that held the seal array he had stolen from Kushina.

She merely sent an underpowered Bansho Tennin its way and suddenly the arm was in her hand.

The action so sudden and quick his brain did not even have time to register it, he did not even feel pain.

"I have what I want, begone" she said as she lifted an open palm right in front of his face _**"Shinra Tensei"**_ she clearly stated, intent on blowing his head off.

He quickly ducked under the attack as the land behind him was upheaved in waves, the attack in itself leveling all the land about ten miles to the North.

He then quickly encased his left arm in fire and made to impale the woman, but was stopped as she simply immobilized him as she wrapped his limbs tightly using her hair, said hair being stronger than ever the most powerful of steel. He could feel his chakra being drained from him merely by being in contact with it.

"I said disappear from my sight, you sicken me with your presence" she said before she backhanded him, said backhand blasting him nearly a quarter of a mile away towards the ruined land in the North-East.

It was with great show of force that he stood up after said attack and proceeded to vomit a large amount of blood at the internal organ damage the close proximity to the earlier Shinra Tensei and the pressure from said blast had apparently caused.

Kaguya knowing that she was running out of time and was needed in other far more important matters quickly vacated the dimension.

"**This dimension will be consumed in exactly ten minutes as the apocalypse shall befall it, you have until then to leave, if you die then you simply were not needed in the grander scheme of things. I hold no pity for you." **stated Kaguya coldly as her voice resounded across the entire dimension.

Suddenly lighting started raining down upon the world, as if said lighting was intent on shackling itself to the earth, it seemingly intent of connecting heaven and earth as one.

Obito quickly made his way towards the point where Kaguya had apparently vacated the dimension as he ran towards it, dodging the elements and evading the grand upheavals of earth that seemed keen to block his path.

As he made it to the location he used Kamui to open the prior tear in dimensions in order to go back into the real world, the last thing he saw of the previous dimension being as hundreds upon hundreds of meteors the size of small moons slowly descended from the sky. A sight that would ultimately haunt him for the rest of his life as the greatest display of power he had ever bared witness to.

* * *

**Author's Note**

_Before people complain I am not hating nor bashing on Minato nor Obito. Obito is not weak, he is 14 at this time fighting a several millenia old goddess, give the guy some slack. The Kyuubi attack incident was supposed to be a planned out stealth op on his part, while skilled he could not have taken on an entire village, the highest registered threat to the op was Minato which there was a contingency plan in place for. _

_Minato and Obito both have their own motivations and reasons to do what they do, everything I do in the story is with a purpose. Minato does care for Kushina to an extent in this story but would not call it love, he just has difficulty expressing such things, he is like Jiraiya said; a man that places duty before all in this story. His feelings about the matter are irrelevant, he is observing the situation analytically. This does not mean he hates Kushina or simply observes her as a tool, he sees her as a person, he however does not see her as a lover at all in this. Their relationship will be elaborated later on in the story, as will the cause of his apparent differentiating personality from his cannon self. It is complex to say the least._

_I like Minato, but like Obito he has his own role to play in this story. Flames on the matter are not appreciated._

_Remember this is Fanfiction and an AU to boot, things will differ at times from cannon, both personality and story wise._

**Note: **_Gods will not be involved in the story for the most part, they can council, the can communicate, they can advise. However they cannot physically manifest in the Elemental Nations. They are simply third party observers for the most part._

_Changed Shinju's name from Tier to Shinju, don't see the point of giving her that name if I am simply going to give her a different personality in the long-run. The Shinju's appearance at this time however is still eerily reminiscent of Tier from Bleach._


	4. The Leaf Burns

_Reason for slow updates is college work for the most part.  
_

_First four chapters of Act Two are establishing the setting and world building for the most part. Reason for generic titles instead of names is because they are not OCs they are cast away characters that serve the sole purpose of setting up the setting. This world is going to be slightly AU for the most part, contents of this chapter are a large reason why. Naruto is still a baby, this story is long running so I have to set up back-story and setting for it to function properly, if there are those that just want to see Naruto kick ass from a random power-up and start crushing everybody I regret to inform you this is not what I have in mind. I am setting up a realistic and functional story without plot holes and with almost zero cliches, this takes time. Also Kaguya is as much the main character as Naruto, her story coincides with his own. This chapter is world building and is necessary.  
_

_Naruto is 2 hours old what do you want him to do at this point?_

_Does it really matter if those characters have a name or not? Their back-story does not matter, their person does not matter. This chapter is world building, their sole inclusion is not for emotional appeal, it is to show the entirety of the aftershocks of Obito's actions._

**Warning:** Chapter features realistic scenarios/violence. Lots of feels this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter II**

* * *

**The Leaf Burns**

**~x~**

Obito stumbled out of the Kamui exhaustedly, his chakra reserves vastly depleted from overusing Kamui in conjecture with his other Mangekyo techniques.

'Damn it, that woman just had to show up out of nowhere and ruin everything!' he thought frustratingly as he slammed his fist into the ground.

She basically stole his connection to the Kyuubi and now he could barely stand let alone fight, so he killing Kakashi and Minato was now out of the picture. What hell was all that anyway, how could someone that powerful even exist, and how the hell had he never even heard about them before!? Someone that powerful was sure to have at least a few horror stories of her around the Elemental Nations, but she does not even have an entry in the damn bingo book, it was insane! Even some genin had entry notes in the bingo book!

Suddenly Obito got a wicked smirk on his face as he thought of something, well the woman had messed up his plans, in order to get the child and Kushina right? Then it was only fair that he return the favor by ruining her own.

"Katsu!" intoned Obito as he placed his remaining hand in the ram seal casing an explosion to go off in the distance, he laughing maniacally at that as he formed a final Kamui with the last of his depleted chakra reserves.

'An eye for an eye' he thought as he collapsed inside his Kamui in exhaustion, it whisking him away into its private pocket dimension. He comfortable with the knowledge that even in his absence Konoha would pay. After all this was the reason backup plans were established in the first place, to provide a contingency plan in case things went awry in the original one.

A dark smile formed across his face at the thought. He might not be able to fight his sensei and Kakashi, but they could still buy time for their plans to come to fruition. He might be out of the game, but Zetsu however…

He started laughing darkly at that, Konoha won't even know what hit it, the ingeniousness of a plot six months in the making shall be their undoing. It was simple, if they could not go for quality then they shall go after quantity.

* * *

**~x~**

**With Shinju**

Shinju had just finished stabilizing Kushina which was a lot more complex than she had previously anticipated. She had been forced to tether her soul to her body as it was fluctuating as it tried to exist in three different places at the same time. In her body, in the realm of the dead, and with the Kyuubi. If that were not enough Kushina had also formed a dependency on demonic chakra, her entire chakra network and body having adapted to the chakra over time and integrated it into how her body operated. With the source of energy that maintained it operational gone she had gone into cardiac arrest and a plethora of other severe conditions.

Shinju looked at the woman as she slept, the woman gently breathing at this point as she clung to life with a fierceness that surprised even her. This woman was giving it her all to defy death just for her child, fighting for every moment she drew breath. Truthfully if it weren't for her will to not die she would have perished long before Shinju had finished her treatment. It was individuals like these that defined a species, people like this which brought true change to this world.

Suddenly she heard a crackling sound coming from right above the bed where Kushina was resting, this diverting her attention from Kushina to the sound. Her eyes widened as she saw that the blade imbedded above Kushina's head was covered with enough high-grade explosive notes to level the Hokage Tower. Several of these notes gently fluttering down, way too close to Kushina's head for comfort.

In a split second Shinju grabbed Kushina and pulled her flush against herself while forming ten truth seeking spheres from her back and attempting to solidify them as quickly as possible. She quickly facing away from where the origin to the explosion was going to occur to shield Kushina from the blast… just as it detonated with enough force to blast both Shinju in her human form and Kushina into the far wall of the cavern.

Shinju having one word running through her mind as the cave shook and collapsed on top of them both, they being crushed under large amounts of debris and earth.

'Shit'

* * *

**~x~**

**With Obito**

Without him in the picture maybe they couldn't kill Minato or Kakashi personally, but the raw destruction they could impart upon the village could be several times more severe than before, and if they were lucky maybe take out the two nuisances as well, or at the very least Minato.

"Zetsu" called Obito through a communicator ear-piece

"**To**bi" said Zetsu back as he used Obito's code name, signaling that he was waiting for Obito to relay any instructions.

"Activate protocol Zero, there has been a change of plans" he said from within his separate pocket dimension inside the Kamui.

"**Under**stood" said the entity, it more than willing to cause the massive amount of chaos and sabotage such an action promised it.

"**Kat**su" intoned Zetsu with a twisted grin, this causing several explosions to rock the village, as the most elaborate terrorist attack the Hidden Village of The Leaf had ever experienced occurred. One that would mark one of the most tragic sequence of events since the third shinobi world war, and end in one of the greatest tragedy's in the history of the leaf.

All across the village numerous explosions were currently going off; the jonin headquarters, ANBU headquarters, Konoha Hospital, T&amp;I division, Konoha Archives, Konoha Academy, numerous clan compounds. Any and all places where large amount of people might congregate were soon submerged in flames as it seemed the entire village had gone straight to hell in an instant. (Explanation in Author's Note at bottom don't rage at me if you don't read it)

The Hokage Tower itself not being spared the vicious assault as half the Hokage tower was destroyed instantly, a huge gaping hole left on its side as the building burned. The hokage's office reduced to rubble as the roof caved in, as the building slowly burned away.

A demon at its gates, the village on fire, the populace dying by the thousands. It was sheer and utter anarchy, chaos incarnate, and Zetsu loved every second of it.

* * *

Tsume Inuzuka was not a happy camper. She had been sitting down for a nice dinner with her children, well in reality she was feeding her youngest Kiba while her eldest Hana ate, Kuromaru lazing about near the two when they all heard a roar and suddenly it all went to hell.

They observed as the Kyuubi appeared out of thin air above the village and landed almost right on top of the Uchiha compound.

Her first thought was 'Well sucks to be them' before in mere seconds she had started mobilizing her clan members and barking out orders to the dogs, both human and canine alike, to get a move on and help with the evacuation.

It wasn't long after that things quickly took a turn for the worse as numerous explosions rocked the village, causing wide panic and pandemonium as several shelters were compromised and hundreds died.

She had been coordinating relief efforts with the other clan heads through emergency bandwidth radio communications, until the explosions where several of the clan heads that were on the line abruptly disconnected. However Tsume presently had a more pressing issue to attend to as suddenly the entire far wall instantly seemed to shift and became covered in hundreds of explosive notes.

Immediately her heart stopped for an instant as she saw this, her eyes quickly darting to Hana who had currently taken the role of feeding her little brother in the other room adjacent to hers. She inherently knowing she wasn't going to make it in time as all the sealing tags lit up and became a burning orange.

"Hana! Kiba!" she shouted desperately making both children turn to her as she ran towards the two of them. Moments before the entire far wall detonated engulfing the entire room in flame. The resulting blast wave blasting her backwards and making her collide against a tree, she suffering several second degree burns in the process.

"No!" shouted Tsume, her left arm hanging limply next to her as she rushed forwards towards the smoldering wreckage, tears trailing down her face as she did so.

Immediately she started digging into the wreckage desperately, she vaguely noticing that several other clan members had joined in the efforts as they searched for survivors amongst the wreckage.

It was then that she thought she heard a tiny voice call out to her lighting a fierce hope in her heart as she dug into the wreckage.

"Mommy" she heard again the voice sounding muffled

"Baby, baby is that you!? I'll get you out, just hang on!" she said as she continued to dig into the pile of wreckage

"Mommy, over here mommy" she thought she heard coming a bit to her left causing her to renew her efforts in that location. She suddenly stopping when she noticed large amounts of blood where she was digging.

"No, no. Please God, no" she said brokenly as she continued digging into the pile, tears trailing down her face as she did so, before she saw a blood covered arm protruding from the wreckage. Her heart nearly stopping at the sight.

It was her daughter's arm, it reaching out towards her, her mommy, seemingly begging her to help her.

* * *

**~x~**

**Inside Konoha hospital**

"Sir we are evacuating the facility" said a nurse to the hospital's director who was presently sitting in his chair, his back to her while gazing out of the large window in his office.

"That's good" said the old man simply as he nodded once, confusing the woman at the action

"Aren't you coming sir?"

"No" he said softly stunning the woman at that

"What? Why not!?" she asked in confusion

"This facility… this place of healing is also a prison to others, an enclosure without bars. There are those that can't leave this place." Said the man sadly as it suddenly clicked for the nurse

"The LTC (Long Term Care) and ICU (Intensive Care Unit) facilities" said the woman in realization receiving a solemn nod from the man.

"Currently the power to those places has been lost, a lot of those patients require machines to keep them alive." He explained to her

"Then how?" she asked in confusion

"There is more than one single responsibility for the director of this hospital, in our hands are the lives of every citizen in Konoha. Sacrifices are necessary, including my own." He said as he turned to her making her gasp as she covered her mouth in shock, her eyes wide in horror.

The man had a large metallic device currently embedded into his skin right above his heart with several seals over said device and a large cable feeding out of it into the ground.

"I am a part of this hospital. There is a reason why every director of the hospital has had a lightning nature affinity in the past, currently my presence here is powering both of the generators of said facilities. Literally hundreds of people depend on the sole factor of me staying right here until the electrical engineers can reroute the power of the back-up generator of the main establishment to both facilities. Then one of two things will happen, my heart will explode inside my chest when the generators activate and the electricity starts to circulate, or my heart will stop when my link to the generator is cut." He said getting wide horrified eyes from the nurse

"I see you understand" he said as he folded his hands on his lap "I am already dead" said the old man to her as he stared her right in the eye, making a shiver run through her spine at the words.

"But…" said the woman as she stared at the frail old man before her

"But nothing my dear, it is my duty as the director of this hospital to watch this through to the very end. I have lived a long life and while others may boast at the number of people that have fallen before them, of the blood they have shed with their very hands. I however hold a greater honor than all of them." He said to her passionately "As with these hands of mine I have never taken a life! With these hands I have saved hundreds, thousands! I have brought life into this world with these hands." He said as he lifted his old calloused hands before her.

"I have been present as a child was born onto this earth, went through youth, aged to an adult and finally died in the very hospital that they were birthed in. I have seen the lives of hundreds play out from the conception of their existence to their parting from this world." He said to her seriously

"My dear, the job of a healer is one of the most fulfilling tasks upon this earth, it may be a path marked with tragedy, but the miracles I have seen are at times of such grand splendor and wonder they have re-defined the very concept of life for me. It is as if both the Yami and Kami are wandering these very halls, and us healers are the Shinigami. We the one's that ultimately decide the fate of each life that is placed upon our hands are envoys of death, our actions decide who lives and ultimately for how long."

"Upon my shoulder's currently rests the lives of hundreds, my actions at this moment decides their fate. Either I live and they die, or I die and they live." He said to her as he reaffirmed the situation in her mind

"People have asked themselves, are the needs of the one greater than the needs of the many? Is the death of one justified if it ensures the lives of hundreds more? My answer to such a thing as a healer and the one life in question, is that if I had to pick between my life and the lives of hundreds of my patients, I would choose death every time." He said seriously before smiling at her at the end, the nurse near tears at this point.

"Now go, you are young, you have an entire life to live through, your journey has just begun." He said with a large grin at her making her tear up at that as she turned around and made her way to the door.

"Nurse?" he called out making her stop in her tracks on the way out at that

"Yes?" she asked softly, the sadness in her tone prevalent.

"Please close the door on the way out, I don't want to let the AC out" he said his statement making her chuckle sadly at that

"Of course sir" she said as she walked out of the door and making to close the door

"It was an honor working under you sir" she said softly

"Likewise, it was an honor and a privilege to serve as director of this hospital" he said in turn

She looked at him sadly before closing the boor softly behind her and heading for one of the shelters. The man meanwhile looking at the door softly as he listened to her steps as she walked away in the empty hospital.

'She is going to make a good healer' he thought happily before he once more turned on his chair and gazed straight out the window towards the rampaging Kyuubi in the distance. His thoughts far away as he recalled so many of the things he had seen throughout his long life, as he thought on his greatest successes and pondered on his greatest failures. He recalling his entire life moments before his death.

It wasn't not even 20 minutes later that the power was fully rerouted and his heart stopped, a smile on his face upon death.

Five minutes after that the entire hospital was completely destroyed as hundreds of explosive notes went off, thankfully however by that time everyone in the hospital had already been evacuated and the power fully re-routed thanks to the noble sacrifice of one man. Not one person in the LTC or ICU facilities dying in the wake of such calamity.

* * *

**~x~**

**Inside the Konoha monument**

Civilians were slowly filtering into the Hokage monument as the battle with the Kyuubi raged outside. They being funneled inside by several chunnin and ANBU operatives that were currently aiding the evacuation efforts, they attempting to save as many people as they possible could in the chaos.

Guards stood at 25 foot intervals while maintaining a stable and orderly line, they doing their best to avoid panic as they evacuated the citizens. Currently inside the tunnels were several hundred civilians that were slowly proceeding to the large shelter inside the monument. There was several cables running along the tunnels currently routing power inside the monument and to a generator that was powering several lighting fixtures that ran along the length of the roof of the large cavern that was the shelter.

Currently thousands of civilians and shinobi alike were inside the cavern, as well as several medical personnel that were attending to injured citizens in a separate section of the cavern in a quick response treatment center.

"I need some anesthetic and where the hell is that surgery equipment I asked for!" yelled a man garbed in a dark navy blue top with a white doctor's coat over it. He had brown hair, a square face, and sharp currently angry looking features.

The doctor was presently standing over an injured man that was currently heavily bleeding from his chest cavity, a support beam having fallen on top of him and broken six ribs in the process, with part of the beam having partially embedded into his chest. The man was currently trashing around in pain as the doctor held him in place. The doctor sounding quite frustrated at the sheer incompetence of the interns for taking so damn long in getting what he needs.

"Here is that anesthetic you asked for" said a female nurse dressed in similar green scrubs minus the doctor's coat as she handed him several vials filled with a green liquid "Apparently the interns are having issues moving the equipment you asked for through route E as it has been integrated as a civilian escape route. They are being forced to go through processing and are having to wait in the lines" said the woman

"Shit! Those assholes! They promised us route E under any circumstances, what the hell are they thinking!? That is the emergency express route, it is for emergency and hospital personnel only!" he said aloud in frustration

"Could you hold this guy down for a second, yeah just like that, don't worry the guy's barely putting any strength behind it. I just need him to stop moving" he said to her as she held the man in place

The man then quickly took the vial and injected a syringe into it until he filled it ¾ of the way, he then checked it and seeing that it was good jabbed it into the man's arm. Slowly the man's trashing became slower and slower until the man went still, his chest lifting and falling slowly.

"And people ask me why I prefer attending to ninja, the answer to that is simple, they don't bitch as much" He said simply as he wrote something on a clipboard, his comment making the nurse sweatdrop.

"Hey you!" he said pointing to one of the interns scurrying about making the man stop for a second and point at himself, the action making the doctor roll his eyes.

"Yes you, get your ass over here!" the man said frustratedly said intern quickly rushing over

"Yes sir?" asked the intern nervously

"You see this man here?" he said as he gestured at currently sleeping patient, getting a nod from the man.

"Here is everything you need to know about him, as far as you are concerned his name is Bob, instructions are on the bottom of the clipboard. Do try to keep him alive for the next 25 minutes or so, I'll come back to check on you then and see how badly you screwed up." He said as he handed the man the clipboard and started walking away.

The man standing there mouth agape for a second before the heart monitor started beeping and he quickly went into action as he attempted to stabilize the patient.

Currently the doctor was walking with the female nurse from before by his side being stopped every few seconds by a nurse or intern asking him a question on certain patients. So far there were only 5 doctors in the entire shelter, 2 med-nin, and him the head doctor who had been put in charge due to emergency protocol. Most of the medic-nin were currently out in the field providing support for the ninja forces as they combated and attempted to deter the Kyuubi, doctors were spread thin and the nurses and interns were simply not prepared to handle such an event.

"Nurse how far off are the interns that are carrying the equipment?" he asked cordially as he wrote out the proper protocol for a certain procedure to a male nurse who he was currently glaring at as said nurse fidgeted under his gaze.

"They should be arriving in about twenty minutes" she said to him, she knowing what this meant due to her years of working in the field.

"Shit, that's too long, they won't make it" he said softly to himself before he did a ram hand-sign and fluxed his chakra before using it to empower his vocal cords.

"**This is an emergency broadcast to all medical personnel, we are having issues transporting our equipment here. Delay time is twenty minutes. I am authorizing emergency procedures on patients with Priority 1: Code Red and the utilization of Class B procedures for patients falling under AIS 4-5. Any patients falling under Code Black are to be transported to the appropriate designated area and handled appropriately." **_(Clarification of medical terminology in Author's Notes)_

"Doctor!" called out an intern as he ran up to him "We need your assistance in Section A – Table 3, the patient is losing too much blood, we are losing her!" said the intern in a mild panic

The doctor simply held out his hand and was handed the clipboard with the patient's info, he quickly analyzing all the details on the page as he walked towards his destination.

"Can you go get the light surgery instruments from the interns that are waiting in line? If my calculations are correct then it would allow us to save three people that are currently AIS 5 and seven people from unneeded amputations." He said to the female nurse while glaring almost hatefully at the clipboard in his hands making her smile at that.

"You got it honey, I'll be back in five with the tools" she said as she pecked him on the cheek and quickly walked off, this temporarily making him stop in his tracks for a second in surprise at that before he shook his head good-naturedly at that, a small smile playing across his face.

He hearing laughing coming from his left looked to see the intern from before snickering at him.

"The fuck you laughing at?" he said coldly immediately sobering the intern up and wiping the grin from the intern's face "If you can't properly handle hemorrhaging, go make yourself useful by cleaning the medical instruments, or if you think yourself funny go entertain kids and be a damn clown for all I care. However if you continue to stand there looking at me like a dumbass and not doing anything useful, I swear to god that you will be carrying every single dead body to the designated handling area! Do I make myself clear!" he shouted in the male intern's face who looked like he was about to crap his pants on the spot.

"Y-yes sir!" squeaked the man whilst doing a hasty salute and running off to clean the medical instruments. The man nearly crashing into several other people as he ran off.

Now it was the Doctor who was smirking at the retreating form of the intern. 'Damn inters are so funny to mess with, they just made it too damn easy.' He thought whimsically as he walked up to the patient that was currently bleeding out who had two nurses currently fretting over her.

"The hell are you two doing!?" he said making the both of them jump "This woman isn't even properly anesthetized" he said as he opened the woman eyelids and saw that her pupil was still moving.

"You dumbasses didn't properly anesthetize her, no wonder she was bleeding out" he said as he rolled up his sleeves and put pressure to the wound that was currently bleeding out on her side.

"Well, what are you two morons standing around for!?" He barked out as he noticed that the two nurses were simply staring at him.

"One of you idiots bring me some anesthetic, and not that crappy one that's blue! The green one, the one that actually slows down the heart rate, blue one is only for inducing paralysis and only anesthetizes the general area." The female nurse quickly hightailing it to get what he asked for, while the guy simply turned to her as she left before looking back at the doctor.

A tense silence descended upon the male nurse and the doctor as the doctor simply glared at the man whilst he put pressure on the wound. Suddenly the doctor broke out into a huge grin startling the male nurse.

"So are you enjoying yourself?" he asked the nurse with a smile confusing him

"Well I-" started the nurse before he was cut off

"I was being sarcastic" said the doctor as his face went stone cold again "It's just that apparently you think the whole crisis is over with as all you damn well are doing is just staring at me. God dammit man! I know I am an attractively handsome male, but we have other priorities wouldn't you say" He said sarcastically as he gestured with his head at the woman that was currently bleeding out next to them

"Oh, y-yeah right" he said as he continued with what he was doing prior, whilst blushing in embarrassment at being called out like that. He quickly adding a blood pack and connecting it to the woman's IV, it utilizing the drip system to prevent bubbles from forming in the blood going into her.

"Um-" started the nurse before being cut-off once again

"Don't even think about it, I am already dating a nurse and she actually knows how to damn well do her job unlike you and fruitcake over there" he said as he gestured at the female nurse that was returning with the anesthetic. His statement making the man blush at that, that wasn't even what he was going to ask.

"Thank god you're finally got here, if you would have taken longer I might have well just killed her outright myself and spared her your incompetence" he said sarcastically as he grabbed one of the green vials and filled a syringe with it before injecting it near the wound in a non-aggravated area.

"Hey you, girl-nurse" he said as he gestured at her with his head

"My names Kagome" she said standoffishly, not enjoying this guy's attitude

"Whatever, you say that like I care. Can you apply some pressure to this wound for a moment?" he asked/ordered her to do

"B-but I am not wearing any gloves and there's b-blood" said the nurse looking disgusted at such a thought, making him sigh at that.

This was making itself to be a long day…

* * *

**~x~**

**With the female head nurse**

The female nurse from earlier was currently navigating to through the large amount of refuges that were presently inside the cave. She looking at them sadly as she made her way through the masses.

Most of them were seating down, split up into their families, parents comforting their children and telling them everything was going to be all right as they attempted to pacify them. There were several groups that had formed amongst them that were currently seated in circles whilst praying to their respective deity's, whether it was the sage, kami, or some of other higher beings. It was simply the actions of humans turning to a higher power when death nears.

When before a calamity of such magnitude there was no such thing as not believing in a higher power, especially as they had seen the god-like power of the Kyuubi first hand. Nothing but a God could save them from such a thing, civilians were but mere ants underfoot to it, Ninja but a hindrance, even the Hokage with all his prestige and ability could not hope to face such a thing and win.

She recalled the memory herself with a shiver, it literally redefined the concept of power for one such as her.

She quickly navigated through the shell-shocked masses as she made her way through route E to get what the head doctor had asked her to get. She quickly reaching the interns that were currently pushing several carts of equipment through the tunnels, they looking quite frustrated at the lack of progress the lines were making.

"What's the holdup guys?" She asked the three young interns who looked at her surprised for a second before noticing who was addressing them

"Oh head nurse it's you" remarked one of them as they brightened up at her arrival

"So?" she asked them with a raised eyebrow

"Some douchebag jonin pulled a fast one on us and asked us to go through processing. Jerk was the one that joint-authorized the utilization of route E to the public, because according to him "The villagers safety comes first"" said the intern sarcastically with the other two interns nodding in agreement to his statement.

"Yeah not much good safety is going to do you if you're dead. If the guy really cared about safety he would let us do our damn job and back off" said the second intern heatedly, he being much more muscular than the first appearance wise.

"You know his type, they are simply sticklers to the rules. They don't care if anyone dies, they are just looking forward to that shiny new field promotion after this all blows over. Selfish Jerk." voiced the lone female intern of the group.

The head nurse rubbed her forehead in order to stem off her incoming headache. "Damn he is not going to like this" she voiced aloud as she referred to the head doctor.

"Anyways do you guys have some of the basic surgery equipment bags? I am pretty sure we had a few in case of emergency. They should be hanging from the right side of the carts." She asked them getting a nod as each of them pulled off their respective bags and handed them to her.

"Here are the bags you asked for, anyway we should be over there in fifteen minutes tops, ten if I plow right through the guard checking possessions" the guy pulling the lead cart said with a cheeky grin, his two companions sporting similar ones at the thought.

She could not withhold the smile that formed itself across her face at that "Fine, just don't run any civilians over in the process. We are dealing with enough patients as it is, we don't need new ones." she replied jokingly making them grin wider at that.

She was about to start walking away when she a series of explosions went off across the village shaking the entire monument.

"What the hell was that!?" shouted one of the Interns as they attempted to hold onto the carts

"We are under attack!" shouted one of the chunnin at the entrance of the tunnel

'Who would be attacking us?' thought most of those that heard the exclamation, before a more pressing situation presented itself when across the top of the tunnels hundreds of explosive notes appeared along the length of it.

Immediately all the people in the tunnels broke into a panic those close to the exit rushing outside the monument, while those closer to the shelter inside the monument, people carelessly running over others in their mad rush to escape a certain death. Dozens dying underfoot in the narrow tunnels as people clamored for the sole thing they longed for in such a situation, survival.

Amidst the screaming the head nurse and three interns decided to head to the outside of the monument since they were closer to the exit, the carts having the added effect of shielding them from the mad rush of fleeing people.

They quickly made their way outside while keeping close to the carts in order to shield them from the veritable wave of panicking civilians. Along the way the female intern had picked up a little girl that had been separated from its mother in the chaos and one of the male interns had picked up a woman that had had her shin bone shattered when someone stepped on it when she fell after being pushed down.

Suddenly they heard the first explosive detonate behind them, the lights of the tunnel immediately cutting off as the tunnel was severed from the shelter inside the monument. The lone light being as explosive tags detonated one by one behind them.

The leaner male intern and the female intern immediately discarded their carts and rushed forward with their respective cargo, while the head nurse quickly made her way behind them with the surgery equipment bags in hand. They breathing in relief as they emerged into the large crowd looking on outside, numerous people looking for their loved ones amongst the chaos and talking creating a veritable din of noise.

However their relief was cut short as they noticed the larger male was still inside the tunnel pushing the cart forwards determinately as the explosions went off one by one behind him.

"What are you doing you idiot!? Leave the damn cart behind and get out of there!" shouted the male intern as the two interns and the head nurse leaned into the mouth of the tunnel

"You don't get it do you?" said the intern coldly "Most of our doctors are back there, they are now either trapped in there or dead."

"That doesn't matter now, get your ass out of there!" shouted the female intern worriedly

"You guys are likely all that's left from the people from the hospital, you are going to need this equipment. With it the lives you will be able to save will be a lot more than just one!" He shouted as the explosions got closer, he pushing the cart with all his might.

"I look after my little siblings after all" he said as he smiled at them as the explosions caught up with him

"Aghhh!" shouted the intern as he spartan kicked the cart forward the rest of the way before he was crushed under the collapsing tunnel. The cart staying directly ahead of the explosions before it shot out of the tunnel and fell on its side. Seals holding the equipment in place so nothing was damaged.

"Damn it! That idiot!" shouted the male intern as he slammed his fist into the ground in frustration "Always wanting to be the damn hero!"

Meanwhile the female intern was currently on her knees crying after seeing her friend die like that. The male intern seeing this quickly leaned over and started comforting her, even though he wasn't doing much better himself.

Suddenly they heard a yell for medical assistance nearby, they all quickly springing into motion determined not to lose any more lives this night.

They came upon the scene of man that had been crushed partially by the rubble of one of the collapsing tunnels, his lower half under hundreds of pounds of rock. Currently several civilians were presently removing the rocks from on top of him while a woman, likely the man's wife, was crying while she held his hand, she whispering comforting words to him as she urged him not to go to sleep.

The three of them quickly went to work on the man as they numbed the lower portion of his body and began to treat him using the equipment their friend had sacrificed himself to save.

All the while the head nurse would look at her own engagement ring she wore on her finger as she thought worriedly on the state of her boyfriend/fiancé while helping the couple. Desperately hoping that he was still alive inside the monument.

* * *

**~x~**

**With the head doctor**

The moment the explosions started going off he took off towards route E, he quickly rushing towards the entry-way as dozens of people spewed forth. However none of them where the person he was looking for.

He quickly grabbed a civilian man that had just come out of the tunnel by the collar "Have you seen a nurse wearing green scrubs inside that tunnel?" he asked the man angrily, his tone almost desperate.

The man was momentarily struck speechless at the sudden action before he nodded and managed to formulate a response "Y-yeah, I saw her run past me as she headed towards the exit for some reason" he told the doctor before he was let go by the man.

"Damn, I shouldn't have sent her off by herself, not with the Kyuubi on our doorstep" voiced the head doctor worriedly as he looked towards the entryway that was currently flooded with people trying to make it inside.

Similar sights could be found at the other entryways as people swarmed in by the thousands, completely disregarding their fellow man as hundreds were trampled underfoot in their mad dash. They looked like animals, like a heard of livestock that had heard a gunshot go off and stampeded.

"Ungrateful little shits, here we are giving it our all to save lives to have to see hundreds die at our feet due to their sheer stupidity. I hate civilians, they are more heartless than even the most cold-blooded shinobi when their self-preservation is at the forefront." He voiced disgustedly

Suddenly explosions went off just as the tunnel entrances collapsed crushing the unfortunate few caught under the resulting rubble. This was seconds before the electricity cut off and the entire shelter was plunged into the darkness. A pitch black descending upon the inhabitants of the room.

Immediately after the screaming commenced as people started crying in despair.

Meanwhile a thousand thoughts were all going through the doctor's mind, on how his girlfriend was doing, if the interns in the tunnel and her had made it out. He also pondered on whoever was carrying out this attack and why they had chosen to collapse the tunnels instead of the shelter itself.

He came to three conclusions; the attack was random which seemed unlikely due to the nature of the shelter, it was hidden at most only ninja and high ranking medical professionals knew of it. The attack was meant to seal them inside here and away from the rest of the populace which while believable did not make much sense as there was only mostly civilians here. Or this is meant to kill them by either oxygen deprivation if the people outside took long enough to get them out or the worst was yet to come…

"**Shut Up!" **shouted the head doctor silencing everyone in an instant, the only sound heard being the crying of some infants and the whimpering of some of the younger children.

Quickly he turned on a lighter that he had in his breast pocket immediately making every one of the thousands of people in the shelter focus on him. The light while not traveling very far revealing to him several dozens of distraught faces around him.

"**Now, medical personnel and shinobi call out your status"** he called out, quickly receiving several responses in turn.

"**Okay medical personnel, inside the emergency supply kits there should be a flare, we have four of them. I want you to place them on the far ends of the room in order to provide as much lighting as possible, alright." **He said calmly, knowing that shouting would only help to incite panic and give a feeling of urgency that was not needed at the moment. It was likely that they were going to die given the scenario, however he would try his utmost to make it out of this alive, he had to, for her…

He ran his fingers along his engagement ring. He owed it to her to not give up even in the face of impossible odds, after all he was a doctor. He was faced with impossible tasks nearly every day.

Quickly he saw several people follow suit as they themselves lit their own lighters. Casting a soft orange glow across certain spots among the sea of people.

"**Please give the medical personnel ample room to work"** he said in a commanding tone as the civilians backed away from the medical personnel who each had several people providing them ample lighting as they searched across the equipment area for the emergency supply kits.

"I found them!" exclaimed one of the nurses as he pulled out the four packs handing two to another nurse who swiftly opened the pack and pulled out the flares. They quickly handing one of the flares to a doctor and the other to an intern, before taking the other two up themselves.

People started to breathe in relief at the sight, some even going so far as cheering as they saw actual progress in their situation. This lighting a fierce hope in all those that witnessed it, maybe they could hold off until help came after all.

The medical personnel holding the flares quickly made their ways to the far ends of the room, with the doctor staying where he was since they were already at one of the farthest ends of the room. They holding off on lighting it as they had decided on lighting them up simultaneously so that people could close their eyes and not be blinded with each new flare they lit.

It took a while for the intern to make it to the other end of the room as he had to walk the whole length of the room to get there, this being no easy task with the thousands of people inside. Thankfully the civilians seemed to understand the severity of the situation and made way for each of them as a civilian lit the way so they could see where they went.

"Okay on the count of three!" shouted out the doctor holding the first flare

Suddenly the head doctor got a bad feeling about all this, he still questioning why the attacker would only collapse the tunnels. It just didn't make any sense.

"One"

How did they even know of this place in the first place?

"Two"

No one outside the village knew of it, which would mean it was someone inside the village, and they would know that destroying the tunnels wouldn't be enough. If they knew this then they would plan accordingly, which meant…

"Three!" shouted out the doctor as they closed their eyes and lit up the flares. The majority of the population doing the same in order to not be blinded by the light.

Slowly the glare died down, and as one those inside the room felt their hearts stop for a few seconds… all along the walls there were thousands of explosive notes, completely covering them from floor to ceiling.

…they were already dead.

No one said a word as a dead silence descended upon all of them, they simply not knowing how to react to such a sight. It was just so sudden, they didn't even know who to blame for all this.

Slowly the head doctor observed a more sincere side of humanity act out before him, parents holding their children closer to them as they hid them from the sight of what would be certain death. Lovers holding each other a bit closer as they knew they were but mere moments away from death. Family whispering caring words to one another as they forgave each other for past grievances.

Sure there were those that cried, that screamed, however it was drowned by this feeling of general acceptance, of the love they bore for those that they held dear. For in the face of certain death, such things become much more prominent, as it truly is all you have left when your life is already forfeit.

"I am sorry" whispered the head doctor sadly as he gazed at his engagement ring

Less than a minute later the notes detonated causing the entire chamber to cave in on itself, of the tens of thousands that went into the chamber not one person left.

* * *

**~x~**

**With Tsume**

Tsume immediately assumed the worst as her fears were confirmed, her heart nearly breaking at the sight as she looked at the tragedy before her. The world could burn for all she cared all she wanted was for her family to be safe, for her pups to survive this cruel night. Briefly she wondered if she could bear the sight of her children's deaths or if it would break her beyond any hope of repair to have everything torn away from her before her very eyes.

"Mommy" she heard again making her go wide-eyed as she saw the arm feeling around blindly, this making her heart skip a beat in sheer joy. She finally hearing the crying of Kiba for the first time over the din of the chaos that surrounded them as most of the clan members attempted to put out the fires on the compound and contain the damage to a minimum.

"Hana! Hana honey can you hear me!? Is your brother with you!?" she yelled to be heard over the roar of the surrounding flames and shouting.

"Mommy! Is that you mommy!? Kiba is here with me!" exclaimed her daughter making her sob in relief as it felt like a weight had just fallen from her chest. Her daughters arm trying to reach out for her as it searched about, Tsume quickly using her still functional right arm to grab hold of her daughter's hand.

"Yes it's me baby! Don't worry I'll get you out of there real soon!" shouted Tsume comfortingly to her daughter as she called out for some of the clan members and ninken to help her dig them out. They quickly coming to her aid in response as they rushed over and went to work on digging the ruins of what was once the clan compound.

It was at this point that a large earthquake was felt throughout the village, as it felt as if the entire earth was shifting underfoot. Immediately she started panicking, if they didn't act fast it was likely that both kids would be crushed under the rubble.

"Mommy I'm scared!" shouted her daughter in fright as she felt her surroundings compact around her threatening to crush both her and her baby brother.

Tsume's eyes widened in fear at this, she couldn't lose her children now, not after coming so close to saving them.

"Mommy do you remember that story that you told us when we were little, about daddy?" asked her daughter softly she hearing her perfectly even through the chaos around her.

Tsume at this point had let go of her daughters hand and had started digging fervently as she attempted to dig the two of them out, uncaring as she damaged her hands in the process.

"Not now baby, I'll tell you the story after we get you out of there okay. Just hang on for a little longer alright!" she said as much to reassure herself as her daughter, tears of desperation running down her cheeks as the scene played out before her.

"I know what happened to daddy" said Hana, Tsume momentarily stopping her digging in surprise at the statement as her eyes widened marginally before she quickly resumed with renewed vigor as she almost finished digging the two of them out.

She reaching the both of them and grabbing Hana's arm once more as she pulled her and Kiba who was crying in Hana's arms out of the rubble. Tsume quickly pulling both of the crying children against herself with her uninjured arm as she sobbed in relief.

"Mommy, it was daddy, he saved us" cried Hana whilst she clung to her mother desperately. The statement nearly causing Tsume's heart to stop at that. The two of them were covered in blood, however it wasn't their own, they had no injuries to speak off.

She looked back into the rubble and for the second time that day her heart broke, there currently bleeding profusely was Kuromaru in human form, his back currently holding back a veritable mountain of rubble that would have crushed the kids in an instant. Long shaggy black hair currently draping across his back, his form currently nude due to his sudden transformation to save the kids. 2nd and 3rd degree burns scarring his back as he had barely managed to flip the table behind him before the notes detonated.

"Kuromaru" she said softly in surprise

"Kuromaru!" she shouted as she realized that he was barely hanging onto life as he was, quickly she jumped into the rubble as she called for some of the clan members to help relieve the large quantity of rubble that Kuromaru was currently holding up.

"Kuromaru, Kuromaru look at me!" shouted Tsume, as she neared him, the man's lone eye quickly opening to regard her. He looking at her softly as she approached.

"Tsume are the pups okay?" he asked her seriously, his voice hoarse as he spoke

"The pups are fine, it's you I'm worried about" Tsume said as Hana quickly made her way over to the two of them with Kiba in hand.

"Daddy, are you going to be alright?" questioned Hana worriedly, she had a million questions going through her mind at the moment but that was the most prominent one of all. As long as he lived she could ask him as many questions as she wanted later after all.

"I don't know, so far it isn't looking good" he said as he grimaced in pain. Not feeling like lying to his daughter about such a thing, if he did die he did not want the last thing he said to her to be a blatant lie after all.

Hana did not look happy with the response, but accepted it as at least he was being honest with her. They were a ninja family after all, they had to be accepting of the reality of a situation no matter how cruel it may be.

"Don't worry I have lived through worse" he said lighting a fierce hope in her tiny heart at that as she looked at him hopefully. While it was technically true he greatly doubted he was going to make it past the night however, with the Kyuubi attack medical assistance would be scarce for a while, he doubted that he would be alive by the time the night was over.

Suddenly they heard a huge bellow as they saw the entire skyline once again filled with cloud coverage even though minutes ago the skies had been cleared by an attack from the Kyubbi. Now the sky was filled with dark clouds and with every lightning bolt that struck, it would light up the sky for a brief second and they could swear that they could observe something moving inside the cloud layer. It looking almost snake like in appearance, briefly they could make out explosions and attacks of great magnitude playing out to the far north of the village, the Kyuubi apparently having been relocated there.

However as for the entity currently residing in the cloud coverage they had no clue as to its identity or origins as it was. Truthfully as the village burned around them, screaming resounding through the night, and godlike creatures wreaking havoc across their land it seemed as if the apocalypse had befallen the Land of Fire in a single night.

* * *

**~x~**

**Explanation of Medical Terminology:**

Priority 1: Code Red – Requires immediate life-saving intervention

Code Black - Patient is dead

Class B procedures – Procedures that are considered outdated that have been replaced thanks to more advanced modern life saving procedures, this due in part to advances in equipment and technology. (This is fictional and only exists in Naruto verse as far as I know)(I made it up on the spot)

AIS scale is approximate and stands for Abbreviated Injury Scale.

Serious – 3

Severe – 4

Critical – 5

* * *

**~x~**

**Konohagakure stats and explanations:**

_In this story Village Hidden in the Leaf population is roughly around 250,000. Shinobi population itself is at this point roughly about 19,000-22,000, however they are spread across the entirety of the Land of Fire so the entire shinobi force was not present to combat the Kyuubi. In cannon if math is followed using the stats presented in the Fourth Shinobi World War there was roughly 12,000 ninja from each major country since there were about 80,000 Shinobi Alliance which mostly consisted of troops from six different countries. The increase in population is what caused the increase in shinobi. (Note: This is for a reason)_

_Konoha Academy is not the only way to become a leaf ninja in this story, it is simply the only way to be drafted onto a three man cell led by an elite jounin, basically it is where those promising few go that have the potential to be A to S class shinobi in Konoha's eyes. They are similar to a special squadron of ninja that are each leagues beyond their peers. For those that don't make the cut they are placed under a regular jounin that reaches them certain jutsu in a higher education setting (Large class), they also study comprehensive tactics and information that will aid them in combat. It is mostly bookwork and physical training. Most jutsu are standard jutsu that are widely used, so unique jutsu amongst them are rare. Most members of clans simply go to what amounts to each of them as a "dojo" that works similar to a school in which they learn most of the clan techniques from a sensei. (A more comprehensive review of the shinobi system might be provided later when the ranking system is mentioned and/or it becomes sufficiently pertinent)_

_Villages and small towns in my story will also tend to have shinobi academies as well, if you remember Naruto asks if wave had a ninja force in cannon, Tazuna answered that they did not. In my story this is due mostly in part for financial reasons, most villages and small tows will tend to have a standing shinobi force of around 5-25 at any given time. The larger the town or city the larger the shinobi force stationed there, there are also mercenaries for hire in most towns that act as a police force and bounty hunters. These are done by the utilization of contracts, signed agreements that are to be upheld by two mutual parties usually interchanging payment in exchange for a service. (A more comprehensive review on the contract system might be given later when it is mentioned and/or it becomes sufficiently pertinent)_

_There is only one Konoha Hospital with numerous other branch buildings across the village, the one that got destroyed was the main hospital, in other words the one that was established first nearly during the establishment of the village. It has been remodeled over the years and had become the largest hospital in Konoha before it was destroyed. There are also numerous clinics across the village that range from having a med-nin for ninja and chakra related injuries, to physicians and regular doctors._

**P.S.**_ Doctors are not god, they are not always successful and usually live with the hard truth that half the time they are just preventing the inevitable. Most things that are portrayed in T.V. shows about doctors are inaccurate; doctors are rarely young, they don't know how to do everything, and they do not all wear white coats. The only reason Konoha does this is because they are not as advanced as us in disease prevention, doctor's white coats can actually carry and spread disease so their use in the last few years have been in steady decline. :P_

_Doctors often need the help of several other medical professionals to do anything, most of the footwork and nitty-gritty stuff is in fact done by others, namely nurses. Konoha has a lot of interns in my story that work hands on, they are widely inexperienced and mostly consist of med-students and aspiring medic-nin. They were drafted to the relief efforts due to Konoha being in a state of emergency._

* * *

**~x~**

**Author's Note:**

_This chapter demonstrates the consequences of Kaguya's intervention, its effects are far-reaching and will alter the plot extensively. This story is AU there shall be many differences that shall arise plot wise. __If you think the deaths of ten's of thousands is meaningless however then I pity you, because I can promise you that the world and Konoha will respond to such a tragedy appropriately._

_Everyone that dies this chapter is not pertinent to plot, no one with a name actually dies this chapter. They are something I like to call cast-away characters. Characters that are not vital to the plot and are mostly there to give life to a scene and show the full depth of an event from a multitude of angles. If you really liked a cast-away character in particular drop a review on who you liked and why. Hell I might even bring them back in the future and give them an actual name if they get enough love. _

_For the complaints on that events in cannon are different than what I wrote. Of course it's different, Kaguya just kicked Obito's ass last chapter what did_ you_ expect? Kaguya prevented Obito from achieving his original plan, the result of this was that Obito employed a back-up plan that was over six-months in the works. The reason that Zetsu was able to pull this off is because it was not the whole of Zetsu that applied the explosive tags, but Black Zetsu who is basically a living shadow for all intent and purposes. The way he did this was using an intricate duel layered fuinjutsu in conjecture with several sensory limited genjutsu._

_Black Zetsu is basically a living shadow in this story and could store the tags inside himself so that all he had to do is hover over a location to place them. Which meant all that would be seen in a shadow moving across a wall at night, while is using __**Underground Projection Fish Jutsu **__in conjunction with__** Hiding with Camouflage Jutsu**__. So you can understand why his sabotage went unnoticed for the most part. (If you can think of a more intricate way for Black Zetsu to have done what he did P.M. me about it or leave a review, the more intricate and realistic it is the better.)_

_I thought it incredibly stupid on his part that Obito did not have any contingency plans in place in case the operation went wrong in cannon. Black Zetsu is not Kaguya's will in this story, White Zetsu are not the creation of Kaguya attempting to suck chakra out of people in this story. They both have different origins.  
_

_Shinju is a veritable god a little cave in won't do anything to her, worry about Kushina._

* * *

**~x~**

_I make good use of the Author's Notes, anything and everything I put in them are important and pertinent to the plot._

_Also review people, I see some incredibly crappy fics out there with 60+ reviews, horrid grammar, copy and paste plot, and so many spelling mistakes that it would make the auto-correct system on my computer crash. I want to know your thoughts on scenes, the pairings you wish for, the parts that you thought were exceptionally good or bad._

_Speak your mind people! For if you don't tell me what you long for, how can I give it to you!?_

_Two more chapters and the Kyuubi Incident should be over and we can get straight to Naruto. Next two chapters have a lot more action though, this chapter was mostly to paint a picture of the attack from multiple perspectives in a tasteful way. This is necessary for the plot to progress smoothly. I don't like flashbacks as they usually break the immersive flow of the story. I wanted to portray the Kyuubi attack and Obito's actions for what it was, a terrorist attack. I have never seen a story portray this as more than a veritable bullet point rehashing the events, this chapter displays the chaos that resulted from Obito's actions. These events will tie extensively into the plot later on.  
_

_Sorry for the long author's note just needed to get that out of the way_ :)


	5. Chapter 5

**I did say this story was Epic in length right? Chapters take a while due to them being so large and because of college work. I also lost my muse half way into this chapter before getting it back, this is my second real fight scene I have written so far. I have no Beta, I'll probably re-edit this chapter in the future however.**

**Also long chapters with numerous segments, or short chapters covering each segment? Which one is preferable? Please leave a review or P.M.**

* * *

**Authors Note: **

_Wow the hate was strong for last chapter, I think you all are missing the point with it. That chapter was just to paint a picture to show how badly Konoha had gotten it when they were attacked by Obito. Basically the whole point of last chapter was to show Konoha being destroyed for the most part. Half of them died and the rest you won't even see again, their existences were not what was important, it was what they ultimately did and/or saw that is pertinent to the plot.  
_

**_My thought on the matter:_**_ Hell Yes! I got exactly what I asked for last chapter, criticism. This helps me know exactly what the heck I am doing right or wrong! That's exactly what I wanted! In retrospect I do agree with some of what the readers said, last chapter was mostly useless, I had planned to have a portion of this chapter included in the last one, but couldn't find a place to fit it which is probably why last chapter feels sort of bland overall. I'll try to keep my hands out of cast-away characters and think of more imaginative ways to show multiple perspectives in the future, even though they will likely be necessary at times throughout the plot. I might do a poll in the future to restructure chapter 3 as well, we shall see…_

_Understand that I adopted this fic though and with that comes certain responsibilities, personally I would have started most of my Naruto stories with it half-way in already and Naruto as child, however I can't do that as what I adopted sent me to before Naruto was even born. I can only work with have I have._

_Anyways this is basically where the story really starts taking off, last chapter was just Konoha's destruction for the most part. Sorry for crushing your hopes and dreams like that. Naruto will be interesting in around two chapters, for now he is still a baby._

* * *

**Note:**

_Head of the intelligence department is in fact the father of Shikaku Nara. AKA Shikamaru's grandfather, this will affect the development of the clan later on._

_ANBU Captain Commander: This is an actual member of the cast, however his identity has not been revealed yet due to ANBU status. You are more than welcome to guess as to his identity at this point in time. However it will be revealed later on in the chapter anyways._

_The nameless chuunin and jonin were just that._

**Warning: **Kyuubi (Because it's so badass it gets its own warning in my story, remember it's a piece of a god. It is by default OP, I just made it more versatile, it's made of chakra after all.) :D

When I say Godlike I mean it, especially if we are talking about actual gods.

Akatsuki are going to have their work cut out for them in this story, also keep in mind if this is Kyuubi just imagine what I am going to with Juubi/Shinju.

* * *

**Chapter III**

* * *

**Delaying the Inevitable**

**~x~**

**An hour prior to the explosions**

The Kyuubi no Yoko suddenly appeared without warning out of thin air right above the village, it landing directly on top of the Uchiha district killing hundreds in the process, it causing the entire village to shake in the wake of its arrival as the ground cratered below it.

Immediately thousands of eyes settled themselves upon the creature as it stood there for a few seconds idly before it slowly opened its eyes, a sharingan lazily spinning in its pupils before it quickly faded away, no one noticing due to the suddenness of the occurrence. The Kyuubi then proceeded to tip back its head before it unleashed a hellish roar causing a sonic boom to emerge from the creature. It destroying nearby establishments in an instant as they were fully disintegrated by the blastwave that followed. The very air igniting itself around the creature incinerating a good portion of its surroundings in the process.

At this point thousands of Uchiha had begun rushing out of the district scrambling for their very lives as they fled the presence of this monster. Hundreds already dead from its mere arrival, half the district rubble, and the rest of the district threatening to be consumed by the quickly propagating flames as they spread out of control.

Quickly shinobi arrived to try to deter the beast, they flinging hundreds of jutsu at the creature. However almost all jutsu seemed ineffective against it as the chakra within them would just be absorbed into the beast's perpetual chakra coat. This ultimately making their elemental ninjutsu attacks largely useless in the long run against the creature as the damage caused by them was almost non-existent.

Losses quickly started building up on the shinobi side as they slowly came to the realization that they simply could not defeat the being before them. It possessing near instant regeneration and god-like nature manipulation, which bundled with enough raw chakra in itself to rival the combined amount of every single shinobi in the elemental nations made it nearly a god in combat.

There just was no way they could win, they were simply stalling it until a solution could be conjured up by the intelligence department or the Hokage arrived.

A lot of the major clan's techniques were largely deemed useless against it. The Yamanaka could not enter the being's mind, the Nara clan was currently holding onto the beasts shadow slowing it down marginally as they simply could not stop its movement completely. The Hyugga were useless against it, as their hand to hand combat was suicidal to even attempt to implement, for even if they could get close the entity was made of pure chakra and had no chakra coils, so they had been sent to maintain order in the village and help evacuate civilians. The Aburame's bugs would die the instant they came in contact with it so they too were sent to keep order in the village and aid the evacuation effort.

Illusions could not affect it since it had no existent chakra network in order to send their foreign chakra through.

Taijustu was useless, ninjutsu was useless, genjutsu was useless, nothing worked against it!

As thousands of ninja of all ranks assaulted it in all manner of ways, hundreds of deadly jutsu hurled at it. It was all futile, it did not relent, it didn't falter in its actions, in its smiting.

With one flick of its tails the earth was upheaved, with one wave of its paw twisters would form, with but one look it could kill you where you stood. The stormy skies above it splitting from the sheer magnitude of the power it held, thunder striking where it commanded, almost shackling itself to the ground as hundreds upon hundreds of lightning bolts struck Konoha. From the cracks formed from its tails slamming into the earth geysers of lava would burst forth. With but a swish of its tails water would amass from the very atmosphere giving it a seemingly endless supply, in which it would launch large tidal waves at its targets.

As the fight continued it became prevalently clear, they were not fighting a creature at all, they were fighting the inevitable. This was something more than a simple demon, this was a force of nature, a veritable god in its might with the sole purpose of smiting them.

The shinobi had to turn to guerrilla tactics as they used the ruins around them to provide cover for themselves. They having begun incorporating collaboration jutsu in which dozens and at times hundreds of casters pooled their chakra together to create one powerful godlike jutsu.

"**_Earthly Bindings: Great Earthly Imprisonment!" _**shouted hundreds of ninja as large bindings formed themselves out of the earth as it wrapped around the Kyuubi to hold it in place. The bindings holding in place each of its tails, its torso, and a final one around its neck forcing it against the ground, completely immobilizing it.

"**_Heavenly Bindings: Six Pillars Lightning Imprisonment" _**shouted hundreds more as the thunder that had previously been raining down upon the village coalesced into six gigantic lightning bolts that crashed around the Kyuubi, they remaining in place with the appearance of large golden pillars. Emerging from the back of these large pillars were large golden chains that reached all the way up to the heavens, where a golden light was shining through the cloud coverage. Immediately two golden spiked rings, with six spikes each, formed themselves on the fox. One around the Kyuubi's mid-riff and the other around its neck, like a collar.

It was simple, if they could not defeat it, then they shall at least attempt to immobilize it.

Suddenly millions of volts of electricity starting coursing through the Kyuubi making it cry out in pain as its form wavered for a second as its chakra was disrupted.

At this thousands of the shinobi roared in victory at their apparent success in restraining the beast, now all they needed to do was…

'**Shick!'** they all stopped as they heard the sound and looked at the Kyuubi to find that currently its mouth was open, however the Heavenly Binding should prevent it from properly forming an imari without hurting itself, so what…

'**Shick!'** all the shinobi eyes widened at the sight, for an instant a spark of flame had formed in the Kyuubi's mouth before dying out. The sound of the action eerily reminding many of those that witnessed it to a lighter trying to turn on. At the thought suddenly realization dawned upon many of the shinobi there.

"Run!" shouted several of the shinobi as they all quickly attempted to either shusshin away or use the substitution technique with something far away enough.

'**Shick!' **it sounded off one last time before a jet of white-hot flames shot out of its mouth immediately consuming the land before it, hundreds of ninja being disintegrated instantly by the suddenness of the attack.

Even those that did not come in contact with the flames, but were within close proximity found themselves spontaneously combusting into flames from the sheer heat of the inferno. Their screaming haunting the remaining forces as the victims attempted to put out the flames or run away from the blast, their flesh literally melting off their person as they did.

The shinobi forces then saw that the earthly restraints were straining against the mad thrashing of the Kyuubi before the restraints around its neck finally snapped. The creature quickly swerving its head the moment it freed itself sending jets of white-hot flames towards all directions consuming several dozen shinobi in the process.

"Retreat!" shouted a commanding officer as the shinobi performed a tactical retreat in order to create distance between the Kyuubi and them.

The Kyuubi then righted itself using its arm like front paws and with great show of force pushed its upper body upright, its arm muscles bulging at the action, cratering the ground under it in the process as it pushed itself upwards under the bindings that held it. After a few seconds the earth binding around its mid-riff started cracking and groaning under the great pressure being imposed upon it before it was completely destroyed. Immediately afterwards the bindings that held its tails in place snapped one by one, before it fully freed itself, its tails fanning out behind it majestically as it roared triumphantly at its success.

The Kyuubi's head then quickly snapped towards Konoha as its focus turned to it once more with the distraction provided by the shinobi having temporarily ceased, its eyes filled with madness and loathing as it looked at the village hatefully.

It then opened its jaws once more as black and red energy coalesced before its muzzle while the tips of its tails assisted it in coalescing the energy into a small point the size of a beach ball, it having enough energy to wipe the entirety of the village off the face of the earth in an instant.

"Sir, it's charging up an imari!" shouted a member of Nara clan next to the commanding officer, an ANBU Captain Commander that was in charge as the Hokage had yet to arrive on the scene. The ANBU Captain Commander was currently in a make-shift shelter inside one of the civilian homes of the Uchiha clan.

"Send the Akamichi clan members to redirect the blast before it detonates inside the village" the ANBU commander said emotionlessly.

The Nara captain nodding in acceptance and sending the communication to the Akamichi clan through the mental link a nearby Yamanaka had established in order to more easily communicate with each squad's commanding officers in real time. That was what it truly had been reduced to, sacrificing shinobi in order to buy time for the Hokage to arrive.

Ten members of the Akamichi clan quickly used their **_Bodily Expansion: Super Multi-Size Jutsu _**to the full extent of its abilities, they becoming veritable giants in exchange for shortening their lifespans in the process. Something that at the moment was completely inconsequential to them as they did not expect to come out of the confrontation alive in the first clan members each took ahold of one of its tails holding them down, while another grabbed the Kyuubi by the back of the head before slamming it into the ground and placing the Kyuubi in a headlock. They uncaring of the fact their flesh was being eaten away by the poisonous chakra coat of the creature.

However one could tell from the look in their eyes, eyes that showed no hesitation, no fear. They were not afraid of death. If they fell today they would not fear death as others would, they would welcome it.

Immediately the imari expanded as the ball was destabilized with the removal of its tails in the development process, the sphere becoming the size of the Hokage Tower due to this but possessing less destructive power than the previous version.

Just in time the Akamichi clan member holding the beast in headlock pried the beast's mouth open with its head positioned upwards just as the Imari fired launching it high into the atmosphere. This being mere moments before it detonated consuming the skyline in a bright white light, momentarily blinding all the spectators of this grand battle. Night becoming day in a mere instant as the cataclysmic attack lit up the sky.

Slowly the light receded to show a thick disk like cloud high in the atmosphere, one that went on for several miles in all directions, showing the true power of such an attack as it became blatantly obvious that even that weakened version of the Imari could have reduced most of Konoha to rubble. The sky itself on fire at this point as ash and soot fell from the heavens like rain, with all cloud coverage that there had been prior being destroyed instantly as the attack quite literally parted the sky with its might.

This having the added result of causing the **_Heavenly Bindings: Six Pillars Lightning Imprisonment _**to weaken drastically as the lightning that was being used to create it was no longer present. The chains that were holding the pillars in place and immobilizing the fox being destroyed instantly as they all snapped.

Renewing it's thrashing the fox managed to break free of the hold of the Akamichi clan member that had it in a headlock by biting off the fingers he had used to pry its jaws open. The Kyuubi then proceeding to breathe a torrent of blazing orange flames directly a point blank range at the Akamichi, the man barely having time to block the inferno with his now mutilated hands.

However what happened next astounded all those observing the battle. The Kyuubi used the flames to literally light itself on fire as the flames wrapped around it in order to prevent physical contact with it from occurring. This having the added effect of setting those that were holding onto it aflame as well, they still holding on to the fox stubbornly even as their flesh was melted off.

The fox suddenly yanked it's tails in a swift movement making the Akamichi members holding onto them stumble at the sudden action as their quickly deteriorating muscles were unable to hold back the full force of the Kyuubi no Kitsune. The fox then using the same tails that the Akamichi members were holding onto to impale them completely though, killing them instantly at the action. Their bodies hanging limply from its tails in a morbid display of its brutality, the observers of the struggle looking on horrified as this happened.

Before anyone could react the Kyuubi then leaned forward and bit down on the remaining member of the Akamichi squad that had assaulted it, viciously ripping the man in half as it yanked its head to the side after biting down on him.

"My god, there's no way we can beat that" said a horrified shinobi as he gazed at this veritable god given form. The Kyuubi's fur being but tongues of flame currently stained crimson from the blood of its victims, its eyes missing its pupil at this point as they had been replaced by white flames. At this point the Kyuubi looked exactly as what it had been hailed to be - a demon.

"We don't have to beat it" said the ANBU captain commander being near the chuunin that made the statement "We only have to buy time. It doesn't matter how many of us die, as long as Konoha still stands at the end of this night we are victorious and our sacrifices not in vain" said the man seriously as he gazed at the chunnin, the man emotionless even in the face of almost certain death.

The truth of the responsibility of being a shinobi finally sinking in for the young chunnin. The village came first, hundreds of thousands depended on their capability of holding this beast at bay until the Hokage arrived. They could not fall here.

"Besides, the board is already set" said the ANBU captain thoughtfully as he gazed at the Kyuubi as it prepared another imari to shoot at the village, this one being darker in coloration than the last.

"Sir it's charging up another blast!" said an unnamed jonin towards the ANBU captain commander

"That's fine let it" said the Anbu captain commander dismissively

"Sir?"

"I said its fine, that's exactly what we want at this point" said the Anbu captain commander as he turned to the remains of what used to be the head of the intelligence department. He having died the moment Kyuubi lit itself on fire. The fire having creating so much light it destroyed all shadows in the approximate area and actually killed some of the Nara clan members because of the sudden destruction of their shadows. Their bodies imitating the sudden transformation of their shadows deforming them and killing them in the most horrid of ways…

While at night the Nara could extended their shadows for hundreds and at times thousands of yards due to the lack of sunlight and became vastly more powerful, the risks of utilizing their shadow jutsu also increased. This was one of them.

Currently all that remained of the Nara was a bloody smear where he once stood as a testament of his presence.

"Tell the troops to retreat farther back, we are abandoning the Uchiha district" he ordered the jounin before getting a hesitant nod from him in return.

'You better be right about this Nara-san' thought the ANBU captain commander as he glanced at the bloody stain on the ground once more before using shusshin to get out of the area.

* * *

**~x~**

**Near the Hokage Tower**

Hundreds of Shinobi had appeared before the Hokage Tower at the orders, the rest having gone to different designated areas that were far away enough from the Kyuubi. Several of the shinobi officers were whispering about the possibility of attempting one large scale collaboration jutsu with all the amassed shinobi. A few had even thought they were going to abandon the village, while some had completely disregarded the order as they did not see retreating as a viable option and continued to engage in combat with the Kyuubi.

Many shinobi looked like they wanted to question the reasoning for the commander having retreated as he did, however none of them wanted to be the one to question the orders of a commanding officer. So they observed as the Kyuubi charged up its Imari making the spectators progressively grow more and more nervous as no orders were given. They casting glances towards the ANBU Captain Commander at this.

"Shit!" shouted one of the shinobi officers before calling upon his comrades for aid in a large scale defensive collaborative ninjutsu as the other groups of Shinobi performed similar jutsu as well.

_**"Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall of Ten Thousand Ri!" **_shouted those with earth affinity as they performed the jutsu, the shinobi expelling a stream of mud from their mouths which quickly solidified into multiple columns of earth. It forming a hard defensive wall that in the context of the attack it was attempting to hold back stood no chance.

The ANBU Commander though did not even glance at them as he looked intently at the Kyuubi as it finished building up its Imari and swallowed it in order to blast it forward. This immediately causing the man to break into a smirk behind his hawk mask.

Suddenly as the Kyuubi attempted to perform its signature attack the chakra was not able to be circulated in its system properly for one single reason; the golden spiked collar that was around its neck at the moment continuously disrupting its chakra flow. It still in effect from the**_ Heavenly Bindings: Six Pillars Lightning Imprisonment_** from earlier, this resulting in its imari to destabilize inside its mouth and detonate. Causing its head to quite literally explode as the Kyuubi was seemingly decapitated from the attack, the resulting disk like blast cutting the land in half in the process.

'Damn Nara are geniuses, two steps ahead indeed' thought the ANBU Captain Commander with a smirk behind his hawk mask

There standing in all its previous glory was the Kyuubi no Kitsune headless, with what was left of its head spread out in a similar fashion to a flower that had bloomed. Damn, they might have just bought Konoha a couple of years with that stunt. If the Kyuubi died sure it would reform, but it would take a while and chances were it would reform far from here as well.

A lot of the shinobi once more broke into cheers at that, but the ANBU Captain Commander did not, he was looking at the fox as he noticed something was wrong with this picture. The fox was still standing, it wasn't breaking down into chakra, it wasn't toppling over, it was just standing there.

'There is something wrong here' thought the ANBU Captain Commander as he got a feeling of foreboding at the sight.

In a few seconds the cheers died down and most of the shinobi force were looking at the Kyuubi in confusion asking themselves same question as the ANBU Captain Commander, how was the Kyuubi still standing. An old wives tale that the Commander had heard long ago made its way through his mind as he looked at the Kyuubi in quickly mounting horror.

Gods can survive decapitation.

They all then heard a low guttural groan emerge from the Kyuubi as everyone looked at it in steadily growing apprehension.

Suddenly what was left of its head seemed to rotate as the base of its neck twisted grotesquely, the tattered skin from when its head had detonated mending itself, but remaining in its flower like form. This making the new features that appeared on the back of the veritable flaps of skin look even more disturbing. Quickly sharp jagged teeth sprouted all along the edge of the inner part of its petal-like flaps of skin and in the center of this "Flower" there were numerous sharp teeth leading to its oral cavity. (Note: The flaps of skin are triangular in nature, acute triangles about 35 degrees, the reason I am referring to it as a flower is because it looks like the flaps of skin basically "bloomed") (Ex. In author's note)

As one each of the members of shinobi force could only look at the monster before them mouth agape, as it swiftly transformed into something out of their worst nightmares. Morale instantly plummeting to nothing in an instant.

From three of the maw like orifices on the petals a single eye emerged which was upheld by a tendril of flesh, while from the rest of the maws a single arm protruded, all of which were facing the oral cavity. Each of the eyes quickly focusing on one of three large brigades that constituted of the majority of the shinobi forces. This intimidating many of the shinobi observing the monstrous creature.

The Kyuubi then retracted two of the arm like protrusions, which were quickly replaced by a single thick tendril of flesh of almost the same width with a single flower like protrusion at the top, this being eerily similar to the head it now possessed only smaller. Each one of these "flowers" facing directly towards one of the shinobi brigades, while the main head was facing the brigade that was currently under the direct command of the ANBU Captain Commander.

In an instant the ground cratered under the Kyuubi as it started absorbing all the chakra in the surrounding area, not settling for a normal bijuudama. A single imari forming above the oral cavity's that was at the center of each of the three flowers, the arms aiding in their conception as they stabilized the chakra into a sphere, said sphere being so dense that it was sucking everything around it in, it having its own gravitational pull.

"My god" whispered the ANBU captain wide-eyed under his mask as he gazed at this development, the rest of the shinobi forces for the most part deserting as they ran. They couldn't stop something like that, they had stalled as long as they could, but there truly was never any hope for victory from the beginning. Time was up.

He could hear several other ranking officers calling for a retreat, however he knew it wouldn't do any good. No matter how far they fled they would not make it out of the village in time to evade the blast radius of the attack.

Before anyone could do anything the Kyuubi launched all three imari's simultaneously towards the individual brigades, its head snapping backwards from the force of the attack as the two flower like protrusions disintegrated. Several shinobi not even attempting to run as the imari approached them as they realized there simply was no way they could hope to get away in time. The attacks carving large swaths across the land as they headed straight for them, the imari's pulling all the surrounding matter into it as it gradually expanded in size. This moments before all three detonated and they were all consumed by a bright light.

"You know I would have hoped you could at least hold the beast off for a little while longer without my assistance, after all it's not comforting to have to cut things so close" said a familiar voice as the ANBU Captain Commander opened his eyes only to see numerous detonations occurring on the outskirts of the village. Each of what were bound to be large scale explosion breaking off into numerous smaller ones instead.

The ANBU Captain looking up to see a fluttering white robe with a flame decal which had the words (Kanji) (四代目火影, Yondaime Hokage) printed elegantly along the back in a vertical fashion.

"Lord Hokage" said the ANBU officer as he quickly got on one knee

"Get up Fugaku, we don't have time for that" he said quickly as he gazed at the Kyuubi who was currently looking in confusion at what happened to the attack with its three tentacle like eyes.

The now known Fugaku quickly got up from his kneeling position and regarded Minato seriously, knowing full well the severity of the situation.

"The other brigades?" Fugaku asked

"They are fine, a shadow clone managed to arrive in time" Minato said without turning to regard the man

Preparations had taken longer than Minato had calculated, however he was now ready to fight the Kyuubi, however he wasn't even sure he was even fighting the Kyuubi anymore as he faced this monstrosity. It barely looked like a damn fox anymore, the only thing that gave it away was its burnt orange coat and the nine tails swaying behind it.

The blasts had been diverted thanks to one of the countermeasures he had developed for jutsu utilizing the hiraishin. He had cast eight hiraishin kunai simultaneously in order to divide the attacks into smaller portions and diffuse the mass of energy partially as it was force-detonated whilst in transition within his space-time jutsu. In the end what he had released was mostly diluted versions of the attack in several locations far away from the battlefield, it mostly being a release of energy as the attack had been broken down from the compact energy construct it was previous. This resulting in numerous large scale explosions detonating around the outskirts of the village.

"Hnn" Fugaku responded at the curt dismissal

"Tell the shinobi forces to secure the village, we don't know the extent of this attack, we need them to secure the village in case ninja forces attempt to invade in the chaos. Also redirect chunnin and below to maintaining order and evacuating civilians." ordered Minato, not so subtly hinting that he was to face the Kyuubi alone. Minato quickly unsealing a large scroll that was the size of his torso as he spoke and resting it beside him as he looked at the Kyuubi determinedly.

Fugaku cast a quick glance at Minato as he realized that Minato did not likely intend to get out of this alive. However he knew the man well, he would have set up a series of counter-measures to such a thing. The man was nothing if methodical, he probably had everything pertaining to his passing planned out with the assistance of the previous admiralty board prior to his instatement. From the chain of command, to the place he was to be buried, he was sure the man had planned everything to the minutest detail. If there was one thing that Fugaku could not deny was that the man was a veritable genius, one that could rival even the most intelligent of Nara.

Quickly Fugaku turned to relay the commands he had been issued as he made to shusshin to the nearest Yamanaka that was holding up the mental link with the shinobi forces.

"Fugaku" called out Minato making the masked man turn to him "The one that set the Kyuubi on Konoha was an Uchiha, he is likely an S-rank ninja or higher, had black hair and wears a mask." He said immediately making Fugaku go wide-eyed as he started to fear that the clan was going to be accused of the attack. Heck the description sounded a lot like himself, was the Hokage going to frame him to use the Uchiha clan as a scapegoat for the attack!?

Quickly Fugaku took a defensive stance in order to defend himself if the need arose, nothing too obvious however minus a minor stiffening of his muscles and a slight shift in his posture.

"Calm down Fugaku, I am not blaming you or the clan. I do admit that at first I had my suspicions, however the fact that most of the damage that befell us was initially upon your clan makes it extremely unlikely for them to have any hand in this. No, what I want you to do is to ensure this man pays for his actions." He said as he cast a hard look at Fugaku

"I want you to hunt this man down and kill him in the most brutal way possible. Then I want you to find any and all accomplices and contacts he may have employed in this attack and take care of them as well."

"What I _expect _you and your clan to do is _correct_ this stain upon your name that has brought such manner of taint to your legacy and made Konoha suffer as they have. I want them all to pay Fugaku, I want to greet each and every one of them in the gates of hell so I can make them suffer for what they have done. I want them all dead Fugaku, I will be waiting." Minato said in a dead tone as he activated his sage mode at the end, all whilst never breaking eye contact with Fugaku, the emotionless look unnerving the man greatly.

Fugaku only nodded in response at that before shusshining away, he didn't need Minato to tell him that, he would hunt down this filthy blood traitor and make him pay for betraying the clan. There won't be a single member of the Uchiha clan that will not search for this man in order to clear their name of his sins. They would impart retribution upon him even if they had to search the world over to find him, for the blood that had been shed today, every life lost today, they would enact vengeance.

'That man will pay' Fugaku thought darkly as his mangekyo sharingan span eerily behind his hawk mask.

Minato focusing back on the Kyuubi quickly unfurled the large scroll next to him to show an intricately complex seal matrix upon it, one that would help him fight evenly with the beast before him. Quickly he bit his thumb and swiped his blood across the seal array, there were benefits in having Kushina as his partner for so long after all.

Quickly burnt orange chakra erupted forth and enveloped Minato, the sage mode warping the chakra and molding it so it would not harm him, it quickly melding with his form as he became a pseudo-jinchuriki and formed a chakra cloak around him. He becoming a burning orange color in the process as golden flames enveloped his form. (Minato's Nine-Tails Chakra Mode, Incomplete) (Ex. In Author's note)

He quickly created two kagebushin next to him, before all three threw their hiraishin kunai a second apart from one another straight towards the Kyuubi. The other two kagebushin that had used hiraishin in front of the brigades quickly dispelling as a result in order for him to limit his chakra expenditure and not get distracted in battle in case they dispelled.

"**_Hiraishin: Level Three!" _**exclaimed Minato as not himself but the hiraishin disappeared in flash of golden light, the last kunai appearing in front of the first as it progressed at a faster velocity from before. This action repeating over and over again in but an instant. With this he could extend the range of a single thrown kunai by a large margin, and hence the distance that could be covered by his hiraishin technique as well. (Ex. In author's note)

The kunai arriving at the designated location in less than 3 seconds before the kunai in the middle redirected all three kunai's direction by 90 degrees making all three embed themselves into the earth before the Kyuubi. In a golden flash Minato and his two shadow clones appearing before the beast, the Kyubbi quickly settling all three of its eyes upon the human before it as it detected it's chakra inside the human. It roaring in anger at Minato for having stolen its chakra from it.

Minato however stood defiant before the being as he glared back for the destruction it had brought upon his village. Minato was a man capable of great feats, when truly angry there was not a force on this earth that he would not stand defiant against. After the death of his students he developed a technique that could enable him to stop a war in an instant, after witnessing the fearsome power of the imari he had developed a technique that captured its essence. Minato was a man that as hard as he was to anger, if you were to earn his ire and find yourself unfortunate enough to be on the receiving end of his wrath, he would find a way to end you.

Quickly Minato and his two clones went through hand signs, before biting their thumbs to draw blood and pressing their palms on the charred earth before them.

"**_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_** shouted all three before they were enveloped in large plumes of smoke which quickly scattered to reveal three giant toads; Gamabunta, Gamaken, and Gamahiro. The real Minato standing on top of Gamabunta while the two shadow clones stood upon the other two toads.

"**Gaki, why have you-" **started Gamabunta before abruptly cutting off his chastising upon the sight of the monstrosity before it and the state Konoha found itself in.

"**Minato, what is that abomination?" **Gamabunta asked seriously as he slowly drew his dosu blade (tanto).

"That was the Kyuubi, some man managed to get his hands on it after ripping it from Kushina. I have no idea how it got to be how it is now, but it's likely that man had a hand in it. It seems the Kyuubi's form is not fully stable, I can only assume the man must have done something to it in during the extraction." Minato said seriously as he quickly pulled eight hiraishin kunai and threw them in a circular formation around the battlefield, they being spread apart by a large distance.

Minato then quickly went through a slew of handsigns before he pulsed his chakra causing the eight kunai be enveloped in a golden light as an intricate web of fuinjutsu spread across the battlefield.

"**_Hiraishin: Mass Summoning Jutsu" _**Minato whispered under his breath just as they were all encompassed in a golden light, that when it cleared showed only a barren wasteland and the ruins of battle.

* * *

**Nothing Left To Lose  
**

**~x~**

_245 miles from the borders of Konoha _

In a bright flash of light suddenly appeared the Kyuubi, all three toads, and Minato. However the transfer had the added effect of destroying the last binding upon the Kyuubi, the one holding it in place, the golden disk of the **_Heavenly Bindings: Six Pillars Lightning Imprisonment _**that had previously been around its midriff.

In an instant the Kyuubi extended one of its arms forwards as it gripped the earth harshly and pulled itself forward, its size being deceptive of its agility. It bearing down upon them as it bellowed in anger as it attempted to quickly dispatch Gamabunta, it making to consume the toad with its flower like head. In an instant Gamaken with one of Minato's shadow clones appeared in front of Kyuubi as they intercepted the attack, Gamaken using his sasumata to keep Kyuubi's head open so it would not close down on them.

"**Gaki, I appreciate the vote of confidence, but you can't really expect us to win a fight against a tailed beast, the nine-tails no less." **Gamabunta said seriously as he observed Gamaken struggle in keeping the beast's maw open.

"No, I truly don't expect us to win this fight, I already have a plan to deal with the Kyuubi all we need to do is buy some time." Minato said seriously

"**Now that is something we _can_ do" **said Gamabunta as he fully drew his tanto

Just in time to observe the Kyuubi's attempt to start forming an imari

"**Gamaken!" **shouted Gamabunta

"**On it!" **shouted the large toad as he quickly pulled back his sasumata, the action making the head fold in on itself to show a hideous deformed visage of the Kyuubi's face elongated outwards. He then quickly proceeded to place the sasumata underneath its head before pushing the head upwards so that the imari would detonate into the sky.

However the Kyuubi having already have experienced something similar with the Akamichi adapted to the situation as it quickly formed a tendril of flesh from its oral cavity and enveloped the quickly stabilizing imari inside of a flower like construct. This moments before having it protrude from its head fully outwards, just as the imari detonated inside the flower bud causing it to expand to a large size. It not exploding like beforehand due to its chakra being fully stabilized. It then quickly redirected its angle down towards Gamaken making the toad's eyes widen at the action, as it made to release the attack at near point blank range.

In instant Gamahiro appeared in between both just in time to slice off the tendril with one of his blades, this making the Kyuubi screech out in pain. Minato quickly displacing the tendril with his hiraishin, force detonating the imari in transition as the explosion appeared nearly 5 miles to the west consuming a large portion of the forest in the area.

The Kyuubi still writhing in pain quickly started wildly raking his claws across the air in retaliation, causing twisters to form in its wake.

"**Scatter!"** Gamabunta shouted as the land where they had previously been standing was shredded by the attacks.

In an instant Minato thought up of a plan that might be able to at least momentarily incapacitate the Kyuubi, if not actually harm it. Gamabunta nodding in agreement as he was informed of it before quickly briefing his comrades in on it and preparing to execute it.

"**_Wind Release: Gale Palm!" _**shouted Gamahiro as he clapped his hands together creating a large gust of wind redirecting one of the twisters back towards the Kyuubi, it growing larger in size in the process.

"**_Great Toad Oil Bullet!" _**shouted Gamabunta as he shot a large oil bullet straight into the twister, the twister becoming black in the process.

Gamaken swiftly lifted its sakazuki-like shield before him, before a seal glowed at the center of it and it quickly filled with sake. He then tipped the saucer into his mouth as he quickly emptied its contents, his cheeks bulging with the alcoholic beverage, before he did a ram sign and expelled out a large jet of blazing flames out of his mouth. The attack igniting the black twister in the process.

"**_Collaboration Jutsu: Godly Arts: Finger of God!"_** shouted all three as the massive twister lit aflame and proceeded towards the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi seeing the approaching danger tried swiping its claws again and forming two new twisters to intercept it, however this backfired as the much larger twister quickly consumed the smaller ones, it only succeeding in fanning the flames.

In an instant the twister consumed the Kyuubi, it dwarfing the Kyuubi in size at this point. The Kyuubi screeching in pain as it was consumed inside of the whirlwind of flames. However things changed in an instant, as all the flames were suddenly absorbed into the Kyuubi's form, making their eyes widen at the action.

As the flames died away, it revealed the Kyuubi's new form to them, letting them know that whatever advantage they had previously was gone. The Kyuubi's form had once more stabilized, it truly looking like a fox instead of the monster it had looked moments previous, numerous black lines and tribal like markings covering the fox's form. Minato recognizing the markings as altered versions on the seal array that had bound it for so long, slowly the seals started peeling away, its chakra coat fully manifesting around its form as it became enveloped in a golden hue.

The amount of nature energy the fox was drawing into itself at this point was nearly ungodly. Minato currently being in his sage mode could feel all of it, it was as if the being before him where currently a manifestation of nature given form, all that hatred it had wielded before simply having been washed away by this feeling of peace.

However what most stuck out to him was the fact that its eyes had fully changed, within those pupils he no longer saw hatred, instead he saw an almost tragic sadness enveloped in an inner peace that was so great that it made him long to simply give in…

He quickly shook his head to rid himself of such self-destructive thoughts. He quickly took notice of the land around him only to find it flush with life as what he correctly identified as nature chakra coursed through the land and coalesced with the Kyuubi.

As he gazed at the Kyuubi's peaceful look he immediately knew that whatever manipulations it was under were fully gone. However as sad as it was to do so he could not allow Konoha to lose the protection of the bijuu, not after the losses they had suffered, not with the possible invasions that could occur as a result of this. Konaha needed its jinchuriki, the loss of the Kyuubi would break the strained balance that currently maintained this current sense of peace in the world. With the losses they had suffered on this day if Konoha were to lose the Kyuubi on top of that, Konoha would die…

He could not allow that to happen, no matter what the sacrifice, steeling his resolve he made to confront the Kyuubi once again.

Suddenly the Kyuubi turned to him and in instant he felt a pang of sadness course through him, however he knew that somehow it wasn't his own. What he felt was the Kyuubi's own sadness, suddenly he realized why he had felt for that brief second.

**_"Negative Emotion Sensing"_** he said softly as his eyes widened as he realized that it had been feeling his thoughts and emotions out all this time to determine if he was really its enemy or not.

The Kyuubi then released a low mournful howl before it looked at him and his summons piteously.

The Kyuubi then started forming another imari, however this one was different than the ones previous it was fully white and had a pitch black core.

**"Minato!"** Gamabunta shouted snapping him out of his trance, quickly Minato threw forwards his hiraishin kunai just in time to intercept the imari and displace it to one of his markers in a detached location. However he was quite surprised at the fact that the imari did not detonate instead when it arrived at the location in only enveloped everything in a blinding white light. The results of the attack was actually many times more horrifying than the normal imari however. Everything the light had enveloped was dead, the very land left barren in its wake, it was likely the land would never again be fertile.

It was with a sinking feeling he realized the true nature of the imari he had just witnessed, it was a yin-yang powered imari. It did not destroy, it erased.

Quickly Minato ordered all three of the toads to attack the beast directly, they could not allow any more attacks of that caliber to be created. They quickly doing so as they attacked, the Kyuubi however only gazed at them defiantly as they approached before slamming its tails behind it and cracking the earth in half just as it leaped backwards. A geyser of lava bursting forth from the spot it had been moments prior, making all three toads eyes widen as they came to abrupt halt before the veritable wall of lava.

However this momentary pause was all the Kyuubi needed as suddenly two arms extended outwards from the wall of lava seemingly intent on pulling both Gamaken and Gamahiro into it. They only being saved by the swift intervention of Minato's shadow clones as they built two big-ball rasengans and rammed them into the descending paws of the Kyuubi. In an instant however the Kyuubi emerged from out of the curtain of lava revealing the two arms from earlier to have been only chakra arms, they only meant to serve as a distraction. The Kyuubi quickly grabbing Gamabunta with both front paws as it made to launch an imari at point blank range. Minato however had anticipated an attack of this nature after having seen the cover provided to the Kyuubi by the lava geyser and already had a large ultra-big ball rasengan prepared which he quickly shoved into the imari causing it to detonate and blast all of them backwards. The Kyuubi being launched through the geyser of lava just as it died down, it flipping around in mid-air and landing on its feet.

Gamabunta landing upright as he skidded on the ground as he dug his blade into it to not fully be blasted backwards, while Gamaken and Gamahiro were fully blasted backwards but quickly stood up once more.

**"Minato this is different from before, it is using complex tactics and strategizing heavily in its attacks"** analyzed Gamabunta

**"Well at least it's not constantly changing anymore"** Gamahiro remarked

As if just to prove him wrong the Kyuubi suddenly sat back on its haunches as several dozen chakra arms suddenly sprouted from its back, each one holding a miniature imari in its grasp. It then went on to form two more heads next to its first one so that it could properly keep up with each of the toads at the same time. The Kyuubi having determined that the reason its prior attacks against the toads had been ineffective was due to their teamwork. Finally each of the two new heads crafted two more chakra arms to utilize as their front forearms independent from the one from the Kyuubi's main body.

**"Holy shit" **said a wide-eyed Gamaken having seen the Kyuubi somehow enter a pseudo Asura mode.

Gamabunta meanwhile was not wasting time gawking at the Kyuubi's transformation as he ran through a slew of handsings.

**_"Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld!"_** Gamabunta shouted as he terraformed the surrounding terrain, it being swallowed up by a large swampland that consumed the previous forestry.

However the Kyuubi spread out its multiple chakra arms in a disk like fashion behind it and the sheer pressure the numerous Imari's created was enough to repel the encroaching swamp.

Not discouraged however they pushed their advantage as both Gamabunta and Gamahiro fired two water bullets simultaneously at the surrounding swampland forcing it towards the fox, the imari's shielding it from the blast as the mud slid over a dome-like shield around the Kyuubi.

In an instant Gamaken quickly blew a large jet of flame over the mud dome with the aid of his sake based fire jutsu solidifying it into a dome of earth. All three toads quickly shifting their positions as they attempted to build distance between the Kyuubi and themselves by spreading out around it.

The Kyuubi however had anticipated this and was using its negative emotion sensing to track each of their positions while inside the large earth dome. It quickly determining the approximate location they were heading and calculating exactly where they would be as it fired an imari from each of its head's simultaneously. The imari's tearing right through the dome as they hit the toad's dead center. The attack blasting the toad's backwards with heavy injuries instead of being evaporated by the blast due to it having lost traction after coming in contact to earth dome and because they were not full powered imari's due to their instant creation and no-charge time.

However Minato was already right above the Kyuubi with a deep orange color rasengan due the Kyuubi's own chakra circulating through it, said rasengan being nearly the size of the hokage tower. Minato having thrown a hiraishin into the air above the Kyuubi moments prior to its launching of the Imari's.

**_"Sage Art: Super Giant Rasengan!"_** Minato shouted as he rammed the large sphere into the beast's back. The Kyuubi fruitlessly lifting up several of its imari wilding arms in order to block the blow.

However due to the nature of the rasengan and the fact that it already consisted mostly of the Kyuubi's own chakra, all that did was morph the giant rasengan a veritable imari powered planetary rasengan. The attack ramming full force into the Kyuubi as it detonated consuming both Minato and the Kyuubi in the attack. Minato barely managing to get away from the blast in time thanks to him substituting and sacrificing one of his two clones.

Minato appeared in a flash of light on top of Gamahiro's back, who was currently heavily injured and had one arm hanging limply at his side, now being unable to wield his dual blades anymore due to this. Gamahiro holding a single blade next to it that was currently embedded against the ground. Minato's own right arm wasn't much better off as it hung limply at his side, the sudden addition of the imari's altering the rotation of the rasengan and ripping his arm to shreds. It was currently covered in numerous bleeding gashes, it looking like the one time he had attempted to infuse elemental wind chakra into the rasengan.

Suddenly they heard the Kyuubi roar in pain once more causing all of them to turn towards it only to find it with one of its three heads fully caved in, while another was heavily injured with half its face nearly destroyed. However the middle head was just fine, it whimpering in pain from the heavy injuries it had sustained from the attack.

Minato deciding to keep pushing their advantage proceeded to use Hiraishin level three in along with his other still intact shadow clone. With him transporting both Gamabunta and Gamahiro, while the shadow clone transported Gamaken. They appearing around the Kyuubi who was currently still recovering from the attack.

Quickly Gamaken utilized its sasumata and used it to pin the Kyuubi's head in place before quickly dashing backwards to evade the Kyuubi's snapping jaws, this pinning the beast for the moment at the cost of his weapon.

In an instant both of the other two toads quickly took advantage of the situation as they dashed with each of their blades and cut a large gash through either side of its flank. The Kyuubi howling in pain at the attack.

However in that very same moment both of the large toads felt a large pain wrack through their bodies as they were forced to lean once more on their blades. They almost dispelling from the large amount of pain.

**"Minato somethings wrong, this is different, it feels like we are fighting nature itself, it hurts!" **exclaimed Gamahiro in pain as he supported himself on his blade.

However Minato himself was currently at the moment unresponsive as he had gotten the memory feedback from a shadow clone that was completing the necessary preparations to seal the Kyuubi. The shadow clone having copied a godly fuinjutsu that would summon the Shinigami itself to seal the Kyuubi away. It had then gone to pick up Naruto when the entire Namikaze compound was consumed by a large explosion destroying the estate completely and dispelling the clone in the process.

Similar explosions having destroyed a majority of the village, the skyline of the village could be seen to be a burning orange, smoke billowing out from numerous locations across the village. His village was burning, his wife and son were dead, he had nothing. For the first time in his life Minato truly felt at a complete loss as to what to do, if everything was already lost, what was he fighting for?

Briefly he glanced at the Kyuubi just as the second head that currently had half its face missing became a darker shade of orange and created a chakra arm which it used to pull out the sasumata that was currently pinning the main head. The Kyuubi then sprouted new chakra arms from its back and quickly formed new imari's once more to slowly form on each of them. This before it opened its jaw and aimed it at Gamaken whose eyes widened as he quickly pulled out his sakazuki-like shield in order to block any oncoming attacks as he fled. The Kyuubi however was creating near instantaneous imari's that it kept launching at Gamaken, it having singled him out from the other toads as it kept the other toads and Minato busy with its other head and tails.

With each imari the Kyuubi fired progressively the imari's being held by the arms on the Kyuubi's back were drained bit by bit. Gamaken only being able to dodge as it was since Minato's shadow clone could not displace the numerous imari's due to them being of varying energy output's and because they were too numerous for him to keep up with as it was. Finally the Kyuubi managed to hit the space directly in front of the toad momentarily blinding him with the ensuing rubble as the toad slowed down slightly before an imari clipped him on his right leg. The attack making him blast backwards as he crashed through several trees just as the Kyuubi fired nearly a dozen imari's towards his location.

Minato's shadow clone seeing the precarious situation he and Gamaken found themselves in quickly activated his hiraishin and teleported them to a new location. However they immediately found themselves in an even worse situation as the Kyuubi had used its negative emotion sensing to determine their emergence point.

They ultimately coming to discover something that messed up their plans completely, the caved-in head from earlier was still functional.

It opening its mouth and firing a steady destructive beam created from the imari's currently inside the chakra arms, this forcing them to fully deplete in the wake of the attack. The beam cutting through the countryside as it hit Gamaken dead center as it fully ate through his shield in an instant causing him to disperse and destroy Minato's shadow clone in the process as well. The attack fully dissecting the surrounding land as it cleared a good portion of the forest in an instant as numerous explosions rang out because of it.

Minato simply did not know what to do at this point, his plan to seal the Kyuubi was useless without an Uzumaki. Plus the village was already destroyed and he did not know how many people had truly survived the attack. If that was not enough the scroll that he had created that contained the fuinjutsu array that was to seal the Kyuubi had been destroyed along with his shadow clone and the estate in the explosion. It was all hopeless.

**"Minato! Minato! Shit, Gamahiro Minato is out of it, we need to fully disable the left and right heads if we want to even stand a chance of making it through this!" **shouted Gamabunta as both the toads rushed forwards dodging the constant barrage of low powered imari's.

Half way to their destination however Gamahiro intercepted an imari that was going to hit Gamabunta straight on with his blade, the blade shattering and blasting him backwards in the process. Gamabunta however continued the rest of the way and managed to make it all the way to the Kyuubi, the Kyuubi attempting to slam its paws down on top of him just as he leaped upwards and decapitated the caved in head. The Kyuubi howling out in pain as it used one of its paws to smack Gamabunta out of the air sending him blasting towards the side. Causing Gamabunta to disperse just as Minato managed to get ahold of himself, barely managing to land upright.

Quickly the Kyuubi started forming a high powered imari as it leveled it straight towards Minato, Minato looking on horrified as he gazed on at the sight of the tailed beast ball. He barely had any sage chakra left, the last seal he had filled with sage chakra being about to run out as it was and he having already ran out of his hiraishin kunai.

**"Ahhh!" **shouted a heavily injured Gamahiro defiantly, he barely holding onto consciousness as he clung to the realm of the Elemental Nations. Gamahiro quickly launched himself towards the second head and impaled his second blade straight through the bottom of its jaw right through the Kyuubi's head. This causing the imari to detonate and disable Gamahiro's only usable arm in the process as Kyuubi's second head exploded outwards.

However just as quickly the head started mending itself before the second head quickly used one of its arms to bisect Gamahiro with an upwards slash, instantly causing him to dispel. The middle head of the Kyuubi howling in triumph at its success.

Suddenly the second head used both its forearms and dug them into the earth as it slowly started to pull itself forwards, Minato realizing with growing apprehension what it was attempting to do.

The Kyubbi was dividing, the darker orange version pulling itself free from the lighter Kyuubi from before.

Minato had barely survived simply one underpowered Kyuubi, how was he two face two of the most powerful creature on earth?

At the same time his chakra cloak dissipated as he ran out of nature chakra and exited sage mode, a large amount of Kyuubi's chakra freeing itself from his person as it returned to its progenitor. This giving the Kyuubi the necessary push to finish dividing just as Minato fell to his knees, he had no reason left to fight, was facing impossible odds, and was alone with no hope of victory. In a battle in which even a victory would ultimately be a hollow one.

However as he was looking down he saw a lone hiraishin kunai and recalled all the time he had spent with Kushina developing the array, of how he had saved his village, of how he had achieved his dreams.

Steeling his heart he quickly leaned down and picked up the kunai, a legacy left by his predecessors, and resolved within himself that if he could not live for his village he would die for it. For even if he dies on this day the will of fire would burn on.

With newfound determination Minato lifted his head upwards and gazed defiantly forwards as the two Kyuubi stood majestically before him. One dark, the other light, they looking like manifestations of yin and yang given form.

The two of them then opened their jaws and positioned their eighteen tails to aid them as they started pooling their chakra together as a sphere of black and white energy formed before the two.

**"_Hiraishin: Last Step_" **whispered Minato as he ran a bloodied thumb over the fuinjutsu array of the hiraishin as he himself became a dimensional hole, his entire body being enveloped in a golden luminescence. This hiraishin kinjutsu technique would allow him to store and absorb a nearly infinite amount of energy within himself, it however was a sacrificial technique as the moment it deactivated it would release all the stored energy by a multiple of ten killing him.

The Kyuubi's finally finished charging the imari as it launched it straight at Minato who simply lifted his arm towards the tailed beast ball as a hiraishin seal formed right above his palm absorbing the godlike attack in an instant shocking both of the Kyuubi's at that. Slowly Minato started walking towards the two Kyuubi before he broke into a sprint straight towards both Kyuubi causing both of the Kyuubi to panic and fire numerous imari's at him which were quickly absorbed into him. They seeing this was ineffective tried crushing him with their numerous tails and using their paws, however Minato simply took advantage of this as he started running up the forearm of one of them whilst quickly dodging the numerous chakra arms that attempted to knock him off.

**"Kyuubi!" **Minato shouted determinedly while glowing a fierce white light as he jumped between the two of them while dodging a large paw in the process.

The last thing Minato thought on being of his newborn son and how he never even had the pleasure of naming him before he died, Minato with every fiber of his being he cursing the man that had destroyed Konoha and took away everyone he loved.

'I'll see you soon son' thought Minato whimsically as he closed his eyes before he detonated, the resulting explosion consuming both of the Kyuubi and hundreds of miles of the surrounding forestry. A large dome of golden light consuming everything in all directions as the attack was seen from all across the Elemental Nations, the combined force of over a dozen imari's being released by a multiple of ten. The blast reaching all the way up to the clouds clearing the entire skyline from the blast. The world not having bared witness to the sight of an attack of such magnitude since the age of the sage.

* * *

**Threads of Fate**

**~x~**

**At the ruins of the hidden cave**

Where once a hidden cave stood was now a large smoking pile of rubble, numerous bodies littering the debris. Suddenly a large boulder nearly the size of a small car was lifted upwards with a single hand before being thrown halfway across the newly created artificial clearing. A black substance retracting from the arm of the wielder and back into a black sphere that quickly dissolved to show a large sphere created out of ten large tails that slowly unfurled to reveal the two figures underneath.

"Kushina" uttered the first figure that loomed over the second which was currently unresponsive, her red hair pooling behind her in a fashion errily reminscent of blood.

Quickly the figure closed its eyes and sensed that life still coursed through woman, though she was fading.

Suddenly she felt an immense release of energy towards the west and looked just in time to see a massive attack detonate, it rivaling some of her most powerful attacks in its magnitude making her go wide-eyed.

"What is going on?" she whispered softly in shock as she closed her eyes and attempted to feel the energy output of the land around her only to find that tens of thousands of lives had been snuffed out. This infuriating her as she knew it was the fault of the man that Kaguya had gone to fight.

**"Damn that human!"** she said as she stood up only to notice her skin burnt to nearly a crisp, one of the faults of wearing human skin she supposed.

Quickly she grabbed the remains of her skin and ripped it off as if she were discarding a layer of clothing, she revealing the visage that lied underneath.

Under her previously shed skin laid her base and favorite human skin, one that she had adopted from the one that was closest to her, Kaguya.

She looked like an exact replica of Kaguya minus her hair being much spikier and long, it not spreading outwards but remaining in a sorts of mane as it trailed behind her as if alive. Her form was slightly more combat oriented than Kaguya's own as she was built so that she could make use of her numerous abilities, including raw strength. While Kaguya's form was one that employed mostly finesse and tact.

Kaguya also possessed a lighter skin tone than Shinju, which wasn't saying much since Kaguya had nearly chalky white skin. Shinju's face was also a lot more expressive if the scowl cutting across her features was any indication.

She hated it when her skin was melted off, it would take a good half hour to make a new one.

Many people say beauty was skin deep, well for Shinju that saying was literal as she could take any form she wanted and her base form was that of a tree, a god of nature.

**"I'm going to kill that man!" **growled the Shinju, she having determined that the man had used one of her children for his own ends.

In an instant her hair lashed out attempting to impale a figure that had entered her approximate range.

The figure quickly lifted a single arm as she displaced the kinetic force and chakra of the attack causing the hair to pool uselessly at her feet as she quickly dashed backwards just as the hair sprung back to life and tried to wrap around her. It was at this point that Shinju turned to confront the intruder before crossing her arms under her well-endowed bust as she regarded her.

"What a way to greet one of Kaguya-sama's creations Shinju-sama, however I must advise you to mind your actions, I don't take kindly to impulsive actions of this nature, especially when it poses a threat to master." said a dangerous silky voice as a woman slowly made her way towards her with a bundle in her arms, revealing herself fully to Shinju

"Oh Yin it's you, I apologize, I am a bit on edge after the entire mission went to hell. Where is Yang, and why aren't the two of you together?" Shinju asked curiously

"I have a name now you know, it's Mabui. As for Yang she is currently still making preparations across the Elemental Nations, the network we have developed is high maintenance after all, we have both had our hands full the last couple of centuries while you two healed your wounds." Explained the now identified Mabui as she walked towards Shinju before they were only a few feet apart

"Understandable" Shinju said simply as she nodded at that knowing that the two had their work cut out for them while they were gone. Suddenly Shinju's eyes widened as she recalled what the Mabui had said

"Wait, young master? Is that bundle what I think it is?" questioned a wide eyed Shinju as she pointed to the bundle making Mabui break out into a wide grin as she nodded.

"Can I see him?" asked Shinju hopefully, getting another nod from Mabui as she walked over and revealed to her the small babe

The baby Naruto looking curiously at the people gazing down upon him unaware that they were some of the most powerful beings in all creation. Shinju reached her hand in and turned the boy's head side to side as she looked him over curiously.

"Ahh" Naruto said as she used a single finger to pull down his jaw slightly and look inside his mouth.

"This little ningen is going to be lord of all creation?" said Shinju disbelievingly, her actions making Mabui hiss in anger at her as she made to pull Naruto away from the woman.

However when she attempted to do so she was stopped as she discovered that baby Naruto was holding onto Shinju's finger firmly, the same one that she had used to open his jaw.

"What are you doing young lord? Release me this instant." Shinju demanded regally as she looked haughtily to the side, Naruto only tilting his head at this.

Suddenly Shinju went bright red as her hair stood on end "W-what are you doing? Have you no decency!?" exclaimed Shinju embarrassedly as Naruto stuck her finger in his mouth and started suckling and chewing on it, he having no real teeth to chew with however at this point so it did little more than tickle her.

"Aww he likes you" said Mabui cutely as she observed the action

"Such a show of affection is unwarranted, we have barely even exchanged pleasantries!" exclaimed Shinju scandalously

"Shinju-sama he is a baby, he doesn't even know what pleasantries are, all he knows is that he likes you and that apparently you taste good or something. Babies like this are the closest humans ever to get to perfection as they have not been tainted by the sickness of the Earth." explained Mabui as she looked at Naruto lovingly, this causing Naruto to smile a toothless smile at her as he released Shinju's finger from his grasp.

"Yeah sure he's perfect, a little bundle of adorable" said Shinju in a sarcastic tone as she blew a small jet of flame over her drool covered finger making the saliva of the child dissipate, the flames not harming her due to her godlike elemental affinities.

"Oh he sure is, aren't you cutie?" Mabui asked Naruto as she pulled the little babe flush against herself as she embraced him, the baby cooing in approval at the proclamation.

"Anyways we saw Kyuubi on the way here, it was destabilized. I don't feel its presence anymore however, it's likely that last attack might have caused it to return to the life stream. If that's the case the new coordinates of the Kyuubi's reemergence point would be in Water Country in about 36 moon cycles or 3 years." Said Mabui uncaringly as she lavished Naruto with attention

"Damn it, three years? We can't wait that long, if I don't get an anchor in the next 24 hours _I'll_ start to destabilize" she said as she placed a hand on her chest for emphasis "and let me tell you it won't be a pretty sight." She finished as she crossed her arms

"Oh?" said Mabui uncaringly

Shinju seeing that Mabui wasn't taking the situation seriously enough, decided to elaborate "Which means I will regress to my base ten tailed form and go on a rampage attempting to collect all my chakra, destroying most of the planet." explained Shinju trying to get a reaction out of her

"Sure, sounds tough" said Mabui uncaringly as she continued to pamper Naruto making Shinju roll her eyes in exasperation

"Which will likely put the young master at risk" explained Shinju as she pressed forwards, this making Mabui snap her head towards Shinju.

"We need to find a way to anchor the Kyuubi's energy before it fully enters the life stream" said Mabui seriously, this making Shinju smirk at an actual plan.

"Now that is actually something we may be able to do, however we are going to need Kaguya's in order to pull that off"

"Where is Kaguya-sama anyways?" Mabui asked curiously just as a dimensional hole appeared before her and out walked Kaguya

"I am here my child, I do hope that everything has gone according to plan?" inquired Kaguya as several homunculi stepped out of the portal behind her (Homunculi are humans created by Kaguya, they look identical to normal humans but lack a soul and obey Kaguya without question. They are also regarded as blank humans in this story.)

Mabui beamed at what Kaguya asked before nodding happily as she approached her "Of course Kaa-chan, here he is" she said as she held the child out before her creator

For a second Kaguya stopped in her tracks at the sight of the child, before reaching out and running her hand tenderly along his face. She had waited so long for this moment, for the one that would bring her balance to be born, for the one that would make her dreams a reality to finally rise. In this child rested all her hopes and dreams.

"Mabui" Kaguya whispered as she opened her third eye

"Yes mother?" Mabui asked happily as she held onto the child

"You now have a name?" asked Kaguya curiously, she never tearing her eyes from the child

"Yes it is my third name which I gave myself nearly twenty years ago" said Mabui happily, she had not met her mother in centuries after all, and she had literally been born for this day. The day she met her creator once more and found her purpose in life, this was without a doubt the greatest moment of her entire life.

"I must thank you for carrying out your purpose so faithfully and for your sacrifice over all these countless years" Kaguya said causing Mabui to blush at the praise

"It was a pleasure my lady" she said shyly

"Now I must ask you to do one last thing for your master…" said Kaguya as she redacted her hand from the child

"Anything" she said fanatically at the prospect of serving the child she held in her arms in any way, before going stock still as her eyes widened in horror.

**"…die" **Kaguya whispered as she leaned forward until she was right beside her ear. Kaguya's arm going straight through the belly of the babe perforating it completely and proceeding to go through Mabui's own chest in the process. This causing Mabui to cough up golden blood with a few drops of blood falling upon the left side of Kaguya's face, some splattering onto her Kimono as well.

"Mo-mother, h-how could you?" asked Mabui brokenly as tears streamed down her cheeks. Kaguya removing her arm from out of both of them, baby Naruto having been silenced by the attack as the hole in his stomach bleed out.

Kaguya then tenderly placed the two of them down on the ground. Mabui looking around helplessly in shock, she noticing in confusion that each and every one of the homunculi had apparently slit their throats and were currently in pools of their own blood. Her eyes wandering until they settled back onto the still face of the child in her arms, tenderly she lifted a trembling hand and run it across the quickly cooling cheek of the child. This moments before she fully broke down crying as she held onto the child tightly against her chest as she wept, she mourning for the loss of what was most precious to her.

Shinju herself looked as shocked as Mabui felt as she cradled the unconscious still form of Kushina and turned her away from the sight before her.

"Kaguya what do you-?" started Shinju angrily before she was cut off by Kaguya lifting a single hand towards her silencing her.

"Do not weep my child, let not tears flow. This is a precious day, one to celebrate, a day that shall ultimately define each and every one of us and will shape the future of this world. Be reborn!" Exclaimed Kaguya in a grandiose manner as from the blood of the fallen homunculi numerous flower petals forged from their very blood bloomed forth as it span around them. The rest of the blood coalescing in an intricate array that spread out around them.

"Now all you need is the blood of divinity" Kaguya said softly as she used one of her well-manicured nails to make a small cut on her thumb, where a single golden drop of blood coalesced.

"Now be reborn, as a god" Kaguya whispered as the drop of blood fell on Naruto's brow before it trailed down until it reached the tip of his nose causing him to sneeze softly before he opened his eyes once more to show them a mesmerizing golden color before they descended back to sky blue. A red line having formed in the middle of his forehead

"It is done" she said with a smile as hundreds of the bloody petals coalesced onto the child's quickly mending wound.

"Now you may choose your fate Mabui, do you chose to enter the life stream as you now have a soul in order to be reincarnated, to go to the Pure Land and pass on, or do you wish to bond yourself and tie your fate to your lord. For at this very moment your fate is yours to decide, that much you have earned." Said Kaguya as she graced her "daughter" with a tender smile

Mabui meanwhile simply looking at the child in her arms, now shedding tears of happiness as she observed her very blood aid in healing the wound of the child in her arms, as her blood altered his DNA and would help her lord achieve his true potential. Truthfully she could die happy at this moment, without any regrets.

However she felt in her that she had to live, not for her, but for him. He needed her and as long as she had a life to give she would use it to aid him.

Kaguya having been following her train of thought, smiled softly at that.

"Then live" Kaguya said as suddenly the thousands of bloody petals flowed into both of them filling them with life once again.

Mabui, then stood up once more as she held the child in her arms. She and he both covered in an intricate bloody seal array, said child having been placed into a deep slumber for what Kaguya intended. A single black crescent moon having formed on the palm of Mabui's right hand.

"Shinju" Kaguya called out before Shinju appeared quickly besides her holding the woman in her arms, she already knowing what nedded to be done.

Kaguya then reached her hand outwards and materialized the arm of the man from earlier before ripping the seals from his arm as the seal array's existence was solidified into actual matter as she pulled it out. She quite literally holding the array in her hands before transferring it onto baby Naruto, the seals crawling over his skin before they faded. Kaguya then pressed two fingers onto Kushina's stomach for a second before retracting her hand back and pulling out what looked like a red ribbon. Kaguya quickly ran her thumb over the ribbon causing it to glow brightly before placing it on Naruto's chest before it started to be pulled in by a vast quantity before the ribbon finally stiffened and Kaguya touched it once and it shattered.

Kaguya exhaled softly in relief as she noticed both of them were still breathing, cheating death was never an easy task.

"Come we have work to do" she said as she opened a dimensional rift to the scene the Kyuubi had been moments before. Shinju and a cautious Mabui following after her, unknowing of what they would find when they got there.

* * *

**From Ashes**

**~x~**

**At the ruins of the battlefield between the Nine Tailed Beast and the Fourth Hokage**

As far as the eye could see was barren land fully bereft of life, it devoid of any characterizing traits as the forestry that had stood prior to the battle for hundreds of years was eradicated in an instant.

Suddenly from this barren land sprouted a sole seedling that quickly developed into a small plant that started channeling the remnant energy remaining in the land onto itself. It looking as it was nearly aflame with energy as it drew energy not from the surrounding forestry which there was none, but the Earth itself.

The plant looking as if it had burst into blue flame as it channeled chakra into itself, tendrils of nature energy coalescing around it as the numerous cracks in the earth glowed an emerald green color. This moments before a wave of energy was released from the plant, instantly terraforming the surrounding landscape as new life blossomed on it as grass and plant life sprouted for numerous miles outwards.

The earth around the plant started to shake just as the plant seemed to be as the earth suddenly seemed to slightly cave in around the plant for instant, before the plant shot upwards growing into a large tree like structure with a single flower at the top. Slowly the flower unfurled at it bloomed, hundreds of crimson petals falling down on the clearing below in the process. In the middle of the open flower were two baby kitsune curled up against one another. One fully white, the other black, slowly as the nature energy was fed into them their fur started to shift in coloration as the white one became a golden color, while the black one became a burnt orange in coloration.

Slowly both kitsune pups opened their eyes as they looked around the flower curiously, the two of them looking over the edge to observe numerous streams of nature energy flowing into the large tree like flower. The trees roots having at this point spread several miles in all directions.

High above the flower like construct out of a ripple in the air suddenly emerged the figure of **Zetsu,** his venus fly trap head opening to reveal his form as he dragged out a dark haired man with long spiky black hair who was struggling in his grip. Zetsu holding the man several hundred feet above the flower.

"This wasn't a part of our deal Zetsu! You never said anything about the Kyuubi or having to aid you and your master with this ploy of yours. You only said that I was to-" exclaimed the man, this being none other than Shinnō, the host of the zero tails, angrily before Zetsu tightened his grip around the man's neck silencing him.

"**The**re ha**s been** a cha**nge of **plans" said Zetsu coldly as he tightened his grip around the man's neck even further, the man struggling fruitlessly to free himself as they had placed as counter-seal that canceled his dark chakra in case of betrayal, this currently making him as weak as a civilian in the process.

"You're **being** repurposed" Zetsu said coldly before he impaled the man through the chest, the man hanging limp on his arm for a few seconds before a black substance burst forth enveloping Zetsu's right arm fully as it shifted near constantly. Zetsu allowing the body to fall as it became nothing but ash due to the entity being removed from inside the man, the ash quickly being scattered by the wind due to their high altitude.

"**Today** this war **begins**, and a common fact **of war** is that** a victor **is often decided by a** preemptive** **strike****"** said Zetsu as he leveled his now mutated arm that was nothing but a black mass the size of his torso at this point towards the flower on top of the tree like entity. This before he focused the entirety of the conglomerate of hatred onto the palm of his hand where a white Noh mask slowly started to form before it.

"**Pay **for **your** past** transgressions!" **exclaimed Zetsu before he released the conglomerate of hatred from the palm of his hand, the snake like black mass coalescing behind the Noh mask as it was launched downwards at a high velocity. It cutting across the sky as what was the zero-tails descended upon the flower. Both the yin and yang Kyuubi's barely having time to look up before the mass of hatred crashed into them, consuming the entirety of the tree like construct in the black mass. This having the added effect of spreading through the root system of the tree and causing the surrounding land to rot.

It was to this sight that Kaguya and her two companions were greeted to as they emerged out of the dimensional rift. That of a large black tree pulsing with dark corrupt energy, its hatred palpable, Zetsu nowhere to be seen.

"Kaguya-sama what is that?" asked a wide eyed Mabui as she gazed at the tainted tree

"Someone has corrupted one of Shinju's children" said Kaguya coldly, just as dozens of distorted visages of the Kyuubi formed from the black mass covering the tree, their maws opening hideously as they fired numerous pitch black imari's towards the three silver haired women.

Kaguya lifting a single arm towards the oncoming attacks causing them all to impact an invisible barrier as she altered the chemical and physical properties of the oxygen molecules in the air. She causing the ones that were in close proximity to prematurely detonate, before halting the rest in mid-air and reversing their trajectories as they were sent back towards the black tree, where each imari was subsequently reabsorbed back into the black mass covering it.

After a few seconds a large white Noh mask formed from the side of the tree as it looked at them curiously for a moment before a large monstrous maw formed at the base of the mask and it expelled a large black mass nearly the size of the Hokage monument before he mask shattered. Whatever was inside the mass continuing to thrash around exponentially for the next few seconds as the mass grew substantially in size before the mass burst revealing not only a fully grown Kyuubi once more, but three.

The burnt orange one (Yin), the golden yellow one (Yang), and a pitch black one (Mu) which borea smaller version of the previous aforementioned mask on its forehead (Zero-tails/Black Kyuubi). (Black Kyuubi was manifested on this plane of existence using the Kyuubi's hatred in conjunction with the zero-tails energy)

"Shinju, take care of them" Kagayu said simply without turning to the woman as she held up the barrier.

"I know, that's what I came for in the first place…" Shinju said as she walked out of the barrier, the earth shaking while she walked towards the trio of Kyuubi's, her hair whipping wildly behind her as she released her restraints one by one as she approached them. The Kyuubi's taking a few steps back out of instinctual fear as they whimpered before they roared defiantly at the approaching figure.

"…to teach my kids a lesson" she said with a shark like grin, a third eye forming on her own forehead and taking on the appearance of the Rinne-Sharingan as she fully released her first four tails of energy. The sudden release of energy causing their air around her to distort as the ground cratered around her and a large beam of energy was released from her form blasting upwards into the sky. (Imagine the energy released when Naruto entered six-tails mode when he saw Hinata get hurt in the conflict with Pain)

The energy impacting a large dome that Kaguya had erected around the surrounding area in order to control the level of the conflict as she weaved a complex space-time ninjutsu.

**_"Godly Arts: Dimensional Displacement" _**Kaguya said as the entirety of the land was pulled into her space-time ninjutsu, leaving behind only a large crater along with the remnants of the trenches of where the trees root system was before. She taking with her the three Kyuubi, the tree like construct, Naruto and her two companions, and leaving behind only the remnants of a land once flush with life now bereft of any.

* * *

**~x~**

**Minato: **He has been collecting Kushina's residual tailed-beast chakra for years, thus granting him the ability to become a pseudo-jinchuriki at its activation. He could technically meld with the chakra to become a full blown pseudo-jinchuriki but due to the strain that would put on his body, chakra system, and also because of any other repercussions such a thing may wrought he does not do so. The scroll purifies the chakra so he can attain a tailed-beast cloak rather than become a mindless mini-bijuu, he can't master it otherwise since he does not have the actual bijuu in him just the chakra. He also needs to be in sage mode constantly while donning the chakra-cloak. Also a little bit more on the end of how he views Kushina, Minato seems to see Kushina as a partner, similar to how one would observe a partner in combat. It is shown earlier on that he may hold feelings for Kushina but is more along the lines of a sister or comrade in arms fashion than a romantic one.

The reason Minato was actually doing fairly well and the toads could actually inflict some damage upon it was due to their senjutsu, if it weren't for that their weapons and jutsu would have been largely useless.

Stats:

Normal attack-0.5 (This is not representative of all attacks, this is a mathematical standard only for this mathematical equation, the nature and effects of the attack play a major role as well as it witnessed with the two binding jutsu that were cast on Kyuubi.)

Senjutsu attack- 2.0

Bijuu chakra powered attack: 2.5

Final result: 2x2.5x0.5= 2.5x damage (This standard varies from how adapt the user is with the ability and the nature of the attacks implemented. Also Kyuubi was still weakened throughout the chapter, at full strength it's resistance to damage is higher.)

**~x~**

**_Hirasihin Level Three:_** Allows the user to teleport a marker bearing object into a predesignated location utilizing another marker. This does not work with organic matter. The reason this ability is so complex is because he had to take into account mass x velocity into the equation in order to establish no loss in momentum for the kunai upon the utilization of the technique. This was established by a slight momentum shift upon the expelling of the kunai from the space-time technique. What he did was he kept the velocity and mass the same inside the pocket dimension, but used the time aspect to accelerate its momentum. Since the passage of time is different inside the pocket dimension he could make it so that the kunai was going through the pocket dimension at the same speed but was actually moving in prolonged (super slow) time. This meant that it was going at the same speed as it entered in a super slow time flow, which meant that when it re-entered the regular time stream it would adapt momentum wise to the change. Which meant that it circumvented energy conservation all together and broke around three laws of physics :)

**_Fuinjutsu Kinjutsu: Hiraishin: Last Step: _**Makes the user become a dimensional hole, their entire body being enveloped in a golden luminescence in the process. This hiraishin kinjutsu technique would allow one to store and absorb a nearly infinite amount of energy within themselves, it however is a sacrificial suicide technique as the moment it's deactivated it would release all the stored energy by a multiple of ten.

It bonds the person with the space-time jutsu of the hiraishin making their existence a veritable pocket dimension. The user is capable of absorbing all chakra based attacks and is granted the ability to form hiraishin seals on the palm of their hands to absorb any chakra based attacks. They are unable to teleport using the markers if they are in this state.

Hiraishin: Last Step is an SS-rank fuinjutsu kinjutsu, it is classified as a kinjutsu due to the suicidal nature of the attack.

The one that Minato detonated in had about the concentrated force of an atomic bomb behind it. (Force, not size or chemical properties)

I know that the hiraishin is a space-time fuinjutsu and it's made clear in the story and above commentary that I have given the mechanics of such a technique some thought. However I feel it unnecessary to list space-time jutsu before hiraishin. That's like saying Ninjutsu: Rasengan in my opinion, it just feels weird for me as the author. -_-

If I am detailing the mechanics of the jutsu or have a character describing it however, it will be detailed as a space-time jutsu.

So far the hiraishin has Three Steps that can be used in combat, and the Last Step which is a kinjutsu, which ultimately means it has four different techniques associated with it so far in the story. We will hopefully see more development on hiraishin techniques in the future.

* * *

**Fugaku:** Fugaku is/was the ANBU Captain Commander in this story and was the one that instructed Itachi as a child, sure Itachi was a prodigy and whatever but there is no way he could have gotten to the point he was at such a young age without proper instruction. Fugaku grew up alongside Minato and while he does not like Minato, he does respect the man. Fugaku was appointed to be ANBU Captain Commander as much for his skill as it was a political move on Minato's part to keep the Uchiha clan happy. This will have numerous ramifications later on to the plot as with that show of trust Minato has potentially dissuaded any derision the Uchiha hold against Konoha by a wide margin. Minato having given one of the highest military positions in Konoha to an Uchiha and thus corrected the feeling they had of them always getting the short end of the stick and being usurped. Fugaku however will retire from the position in order to care for his heavily scattered clan after the Kyuubi attack, they are low on numbers as they took the brunt of the attack initially and lost hundreds if not thousands of members.

Fugaku does have the mangekyo in this story, we will see more on that end later.

* * *

**Kyuubi:**

Kyuubi is still under the effect of it being sealed inside of Kushina so it's still recovering from all those years of being sealed. It having been sealed since Hashirama and Madara's time, it's also under the control of the genjutsu and seal array so it's currently extremely confused and its emotions are out of control, it predominantly being embroiled in hate. Now because of this the Kyuubi while it may always be at full power due to it being a chakra construct, is not of the right mind to control it, so it can't originally employ any complex tactics which is why it fell for a few of the shinobi's traps. Also the size of the Kyuubi is a bit smaller than cannon at this point, not by a wide margin but by a bit since its form is slightly unstable due to it having been sealed for so long.

Now for the detailed example of the Kyuubi's head after it blew up look up "Parasyte gif" it will show a detailed gif of what the head would vaguely look like as it splits open on a human. (Note: I do not own Parasyte)

Also the Kyuubi used both its yin and yang attributes in its fight, each of them have different personalities and preferred abilities and strategies.

Seven tails and above have access to a tree form which they can use to reform, this is similar to the Ten-Tails tree form but are more vulnerable and can only be used for rebirth, this form is a tenth the size of Shinju's own. They are fully exposed in this form as they are not chakra constructs while using it and are susceptible to all manner of attack and unable to defend themselves. This technique can only be carried out if they are defeated while without a host, and dying in this form would cause the bijuu to take twice as long to reform. Any and all specialized bijuu attacks are unavailable while in this form. (Basically they are a sitting duck)

* * *

**~x~**

Elemental manipulation and most of the attacks the Kyuubi employed it was hailed for in cannon, some stuff was all me, but some of the attacks like twisters being summoned by a wave of its paw, it being able to cause Tsunami's and smash mountains with a single one of its tails, that's all cannon. The Kyuubi is a piece of a veritable god, it's going to be powerful. Weather manipulation? Lightning? Twisters? Tenpenchii has it all so I did not make that up either, Kyuubi just has a weakened version of it than what the Ten-Tails does.

Chakra is infinite its implications, the tailed beast are chakra constructs hence their applications are also limitless. I will properly convey the true might that a being birthed from a god should possess.

Techniques are mostly original and the battles are derived from my mind. I usually describe the jutsu or ability being utilized rather than have someone randomly scream out the jutsu, I feel this provides a better immersive experience during combat. Also because the Kyuubi is a chakra construct its form is for all purposes malleable, this applies to all the tailed beasts in this story.

Also the longer the Kyuubi takes in building up an imari the more power is put into it, so an imari that takes almost a minute will be many times more powerful than one that is made instantly.

Also in this story imari, bijuudama, and tailed beast ball all refer to the same attack.

* * *

**~x~**

**Author's Note:**

Now before anyone rages at me about this chapter understand that SonSanbi23 made it clear to me that he wanted to see Zero-Tails appear in the story, hence I tried to incorporate it in as realistically as possible. It was not my choice. I did make it epic though.

A good visual for the way the zero-tails looked as it descended upon the tree form of the Kyuubi is the descent of the wooden dragons in Origin: Spirits of the Past as they fell from the moon to Earth. As for the appearance of the mask it is mostly the same as the one in the anime at this point. The black mass looks similar to the black mass of the white masked black monster in Spirited Away or the weird black goop that appeared when the god was decapitated in Princess Mononoke.

Most of the first portion of the fight against the Kyuubi occurred in the Uchiha district at the edge of the village, so said location simply does exist anymore and is nothing but ruins.

Obito earned himself a lot of enemies from his stunt, for one his entire clan wants to see him dead. The entire shinobi force of Konoha is currently out for his blood and every academy student hence forth will know of his actions and be told of the horrors that transpired on that day. Obito has just become one of the greatest traitors and enemies the leaf has ever had, his infamy now greater than Madara's own. You remember all those fics that had thousands hating Naruto, civilian and shinobi alike? How some of them would even willfully die trying to kill Naruto? Well now that ungodly fervor and need for vengeance has befallen Obito as he shall become the target of the villager's ire, and even the weakest of civilians will clamor for his blood. Too bad they don't know his true identity as of yet.

Also in this story Godly Arts Techniques can be mimicked with collaboration jutsu, however gods like Kaguya can perform the actual versions of these techniques singlehandedly.

Yes, I did the whole death and rebirth scene for a reason as well as the ribbon thing. Yes it was necessary for the plot. The Kyuubi and it's different abilities and states will be elaborated upon in later chapters.

**Next chapter finishes the Kyuubi Attack Arc and we can get to Naruto's childhood and development.**


End file.
